


Hermione Granger and the Time Travel Mishap

by vixevilcat7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Death Eaters, Explicit Language, F/M, Second War with Voldemort, Young Death Eaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixevilcat7/pseuds/vixevilcat7
Summary: An attempt to help Ginny Weasley ends in a bit of a quandary for Hermione Granger as she’s thrust backward in time! But for what reason? Of course, the first person she runs into is that intolerable jock, Thorfinn Rowle!A/N: Anyone familiar with this story from fan fiction.net may recognize a few changes. Hopefully, those changes make the story make more sense this time around.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle, Lavender Brown & Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: vixevilcat7





	1. Chapter 1

“Hermione, please! I don’t know what to do! You’re the only one who can help me!” cried Ginny Weasley.

“Ginny, I don’t know how you think I can help you! I’m not much more experienced with boys than you are!” Hermione replied impatiently. 

“But, but you went with Viktor Krum! In fourth year! You were his girlfriend! That’s got to count for something! It’s more than I have!” Ginny sulked.

“Oh, please! Viktor Krum was NOT my boyfriend! Why does everyone insist that he was?! That was purely Rita Skeeter printing lies, gossip and rumors! We were just good friends. He liked me because I was the only one who didn’t fawn over him. And I didn't make a big deal out of him paying attention to me! The closest we got was in the library, studying for exams!” Hermione exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air. It seemed like that one theme from fourth year was destined to haunt her for the rest of her life! Even Ginny was falling for it and she’d actually been there with them, most of the time! 

“But still, please Hermione, please help me! You have a class with him, I don’t! You could talk to him, feel him out!” Ginny begged.

“I don’t know Theodore Nott well enough to just strike up a conversation with him! Besides, Slytherin, Gryffindor, hello, ring any bells, the two houses do not get along, remember?” she pointed out. 

“He’s not like the others, though. He doesn’t make fun of us or call us names!” Ginny defended him.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “All right, I’ll think about it. I’m not going to swear you’ll be happy with the results!”

“Thank you, thank you so much. You’re the best, Hermione!” Ginny squealed happily.

Later on, after classes were over, she was in the library, looking for a book that might help Ginny, and herself in the process. She blushed as she thought of Ron. She reached up, grabbing what looked like a journal. To her surprise, it turned out to be a yearbook from her first year. She flipped through the pages, silently reliving her first year. She found the section which held all the photos of the upperclassman graduates and students down to first year. She flipped onto the informal shots taken of upperclassmen, captured at various places around the school. 

She was shocked to see herself in some of these photos! Until, that is, she saw the older student who was in them as well: Thorfinn Rowle! Merlin, she’d hated him! It seemed as if he was constantly knocking her down. He would kick her book bag across the floor, spilling her books and homework all over the hallway. On one memorial occasion, he had actually set her homework on fire! He’d also taken great pleasure in catching her right outside her potions classroom, sticking her to the wall, screaming for help as he walked away, howling with laughter! Sometimes it seemed as if he looked for an excuse to stick her to the wall! All because she’d caught him with his hands up Becky Selwyn’s shirt and ratted them out to Madame Pince! 

As she stood there staring at his photo, the book appeared to get closer to her face. As she found a picture of him and Selwyn, leaning against the very same bookshelf she’d spotted them at, she blinked. The page seemed to be opening up! It reminded her of Harry describing reading Tom Riddle’s diary their second year!

Suddenly, she found herself laying in the floor of the library, looking up at the same couple from the yearbook. They were already kissing and had no clue she was there. She gasped loudly as one of his hands untucked a section of Selwyn’s shirt and began rising. They broke apart and looked down at her, shocked and frustrated. Selwyn was clearly shocked at Hermione’s presence and turned to Rowle, glaring at the little girl. She raised her hand to the Ravenclaw crest on her tie and seemed to remember they were from different houses. Quick as a flash, she slapped him and hissed. “How dare you try and take liberties like that!” 

She stalked away angrily, back to the table holding her friends. Rowle had his hand against his cheek, frustrated and now clearly angry. “You better move your little arse along, firstie, if you know what’s good for you!” he snarled at Hermione. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry but I need your help!” she cried. 

Rowle hunkered down beside her, raising her chin. He was staring intently at her. “And just why, pray tell, do I need to help a bothersome little firstie like you?!” he growled.

“I won’t tell on you and Becky. I’ll pass notes for you. I’ll, I’ll even stand lookout if you and her want to disappear but you have to help me! Please? Please?” Hermione had no clue what was going on but clearly, it involved Rowle somehow! 

The fourth year student stared a moment longer. “What exactly do you need me to help you with?”

Hermione sighed with relief. He was willing to listen! “This is going to sound very strange but I’m not a first year.”

Rowle’s brows snapped together in a frown. “Of course you are. Why else are you so little and I’m so big?” he arched a brow at her, mockingly.

It was Hermione’s turn to frown. ‘Wait, if she was small enough that he actually thought she was a first year, NO! NO, NO, NO! She was NOT going to repeat her first year with those awful teeth!’ She reached up and felt the uneven edges and started to scream. She’d barely squeaked, though, before Rowle was pushing his hand onto her mouth.

“Shhh! Shut it! No screaming, firstie! You think I want someone finding us, thinking I’m perving on you?!” he snapped at her. As shocked as she was at being in her first year body again, Hermione couldn’t help but giggle at the thought of anyone thinking Thorfinn Rowle was perving on HER! 

“No. No. Really. Please just listen! I know it’s going to sound unbelievable but I need you to just listen to me. Please?” she cajoled. The boy narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

“My name is Hermione Granger. I’m a Gryffindor sixth year student. I don’t know how or why but I’ve apparently been sent back in time to my first year of school!” she held her breath and waited. Thorfinn cocked his head at her before clapping his hands over his own mouth as he laughed at her. She rolled her eyes at him, irritated.

“Sorry, sorry,” he chuckled, not sounding sorry at all. “You’re a Gryffindor, I can tell that much from your crest but a sixth year? Please! You have a good imagination, though!”

“Rowle, please! I need your help!” she simply HAD to convince him! He opened his eyes wide. He didn’t remember telling her his name. Normally, the two houses were entirely separate and he distinctly remembered NOT messing with any baby Gryffindors yet! 

“How did you know my name?” then he remembered something else. “How did you know Becky’s name?!”

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you, Rowle! I know you and Becky because I’ve already been through my first year with you. I’m a sixth year! I don’t know how I got here or why I’m here!” she repeated. She glanced over his shoulder and froze. “Um, Rowle, if you don’t believe me about being thrown back in time, take a look over your shoulder at the table right behind you.”

Rowle frowned but glanced back. At first he saw nothing unusual. Harry Potter and his redheaded sidekick were there studying. Then a little girl came over and plopped down beside them, quietly chattering away. They looked slightly annoyed by her presence. He glanced back to the little girl and suddenly whipped back around. He softly grabbed the chin of the little firstie in front of him. He looked at her, then over his shoulder, then back at her. ‘Damned if the little firstie in front of him wasn’t also sitting with the boy who lived’! 

“Ok, that settles it! We’re going to see Professor Snape. He’ll know what to do.” Thorfinn stood up, pulling the girl up with him. “You stay here, for just a minute.” He went and collected his books, papers and robe. He came back with everything stuffed haphazardly into his bag. He set it down as he prepared to don his robe. He watched in amusement as the girl sighed and knelt, calmly straightening up his books and papers. He pulled her against him, under his robe and threw his bag over his shoulder. Then they walked slowly out of the library. Just as they reached the door, he glanced across in time to see her twin dash into the stacks right where he and Becky had been.

His eyes shot wide as he realized, had she not appeared when she did, he and Becky would still be there and a hell of a further than she’d seen! Then he remembered her words. ‘I won’t tell on you and Becky.’ She swore she’d already lived through her first year. Had she ratted him and Becky out before?! 

“Oi, firstie, did you rat me and Becky out?! Is that why you said what you said?” he demanded once they were in the hallway. He reached down and pulled her up by the back of her robe.

“Yes, yes! That’s why I said it but I didn’t rat you out this time!” she cried, swinging from his hand. He frowned at her but put her back on her feet. 

“So, how do you expect to persuade Professor Snape or ME, for that matter, into thinking you really are a sixth year!” he snarked at her. 

“Just wait till we get down there to his office, you’ll see! He’ll be able to see that I’m not lying and that should be enough proof for you! I just wish I knew, myself, what’s going on exactly!” she sighed. Rowle shook his head. The girl was sorely mistaken if she thought she could fool them into believing her ridiculous story. Of course that didn’t help explain why they’d just left what seemed to be her twin in the library. 

“You sure you’re NOT a twin, firstie?” he asked. 

“Rowle, please call me Hermione or Granger, whichever one suits you better. Just stop calling me firstie!” she exclaimed. He smiled wickedly, he loved getting under people’s skin! Little did she know, the more it irritated her, the more he was going to do it! 

They finally reached Snape’s office and Rowle knocked on the door. They were bid entry and stepped inside. He looked up and rubbed his eyes as he ascertained what he was seeing: Thorfinn Rowle, his best Quidditch player, accompanied by Hermione Granger, swotty insufferable little know it all! He sighed as he figured she was here to rat Rowle out over some imagined little rule infraction! 

“Evening, Professor. Sorry to disturb you but we seem to have a bit of a problem here.” Rowle nodded down at the girl. Snape sighed. ‘When did they ever NOT have a problem with Hermione Granger?’ He sat up straight in his chair, waiting to see what nonsense the girl came up with this time! 

“Professor Snape, please, hear me out before you make any decision. I am actually a sixth year trapped in my first year body. I was in the library looking for a book, something to help out a friend, Ginny Weasley. She hasn’t appeared in this time yet. She’ll be here next year. Somehow, I was pulled from my year back to this year. I’m not sure why. I wasn’t trying to undo any wrongdoing, nor do I have any unfinished business from this time, normally the two big reasons for going back in time. I don’t know how to get myself back to my own time. All I know is, normally you have to accomplish something in order to be sent back to your own time. I don’t know what I was pulled back here for. Nor what I might be expected to accomplish while I’m here. Because I was deposited at his feet, though, I’m thinking whatever this is, it involves this big galoot!” she jabbed a finger in Rowle’s direction.

“Oi, I’m not a big galoot, you swotty little girl!” Rowle snapped at her. Snape caught himself before he actually smiled. ‘Oh, if it involved Rowle, he was going to have a great many laughs in the days ahead.’ Chaos and trouble seemed to follow the boy around, leading to the amusement of many a person. He’d been laughing himself silly in the privacy of his office after rescuing many a first year the boy had used as a wall decoration since the school year had started! 

He looked intently at the girl. “How do I know you’re not lying, Miss Granger?”

“Look into my mind, sir, if you don’t believe me. I know you can. Go on. You’ll see.” She told him bravely. He stood up, walked around his desk and hunkered down beside her. Grasping her head so she couldn’t duck away, he wordlessly cast ‘Legilimens.’ He watched as an older her argued with a red head, undoubtedly a Weasley, then went to the library. He watched her pull down the yearbook and start flipping. Finally he watched as she fell into the book and landed at the feet of Thorfinn Rowle! He pulled back before he was tempted to access more of her memories. Even he knew better than to mess with times past! 

“Well, you seem to be telling the truth, Miss Granger. But now, what to do with you. We can’t send you to Gryffindor Tower. That would set you on a direct collision course with your younger self. Since your ‘mission’ seems to involve Rowle, it only makes sense that you stay in the Slytherins dorms. But we must change your appearance and get you ‘Sorted.’” Shape looked at her, waiting for objections. She merely nodded.

“Who am I going to be, though? I can’t look anything like Hermione Granger.” She reasoned out.

“I can only see two options at this point, both involving the only Slytherins in this room. Either you become Rowle’s sister or-” he looked at her closely, ‘yes, it might very well work out’. 

“Or?” she questioned, narrowing her eyes.

“Or you become my daughter, Miss Granger.” Snape finished, expecting her to clearly jump at the first option. 

“Ok, what do you want to name me, sir? Will I be expected to call you Professor or dad or what?” she calmly asked. 

He raised his brows in surprise. He’d fully expected her to ignore the second option in favor of being Rowle’s sister. “You will be known as Sophia Snape. I’m going to put a glamour on you to change your appearance closer to my own. You will call me Professor in class. Outside of class, you may call me Father. Your cover story is that you have been living in France with your mother, attending Beaubaxtons, hence the need to be ‘Sorted’. Your mother suddenly died, leaving you with only one known relative: ME! As soon as I perform the glamour, we will go to the Headmaster’s office for your sorting.” Here, he stopped speaking for a moment. “Miss Granger, beware when we get to the Headmaster’s office. He is an accomplished Legilimens and will have no hesitation at looking into your mind. Guard anything you don’t want him to see!”

Hermione nodded. She’d began practicing Occlumency as soon as Dumbledore made Harry start practicing with Snape. She’d figured, if it was important enough for Dumbledore to insist, knowing the two of them hated each other, it was definitely something she needed to learn as well. Needless to say, due to the enmity between Harry and Snape, she was much better at it than he was, even though she made him practice with her. 

She felt a tingle from the top of her head all the way to her feet as the glamour took hold. As soon as the professor stepped away from her, she picked up a piece of parchment, transfigured it into a mirror and looked at herself. She heard Rowle gasp and saw his eyes widen once again. Rowle was staring at her in amazement. ‘Now he believed her! He had yet to see a firstie do a paper to mirror transfiguration like that’! He swallowed as he realized he was in on the scheme whether he wanted to be or not, now that they had let him witness his teacher disguising a student! He couldn’t say he was too happy about the situation, even though she had made it sound like he was already involved, just being the first person who saw her! He frowned. “What about Becky? She saw her, too. She’ll be wondering what the deal is when she sees an unfamiliar face at Slytherins table tomorrow.” 

“I’ll take care of Miss Selwyn tomorrow morning in Potions. Right now let’s get to the Headmaster and get Sophia settled into the dorms.” Professor Snape turned and walked out, followed by the two students. They walked in silence to the gargoyle statue. “Lemon drop.” The door opened onto the stairway. They began rising. Hermione was getting butterflies now. Glancing between the two Slytherins, she wondered which one would be less likely to blast her for grabbing a hand to hold! Taking a chance, and a deep breath, she reached out both hands and grabbed both Rowle and Snape’s hands. Rowle jerked and gave her a narrow eyed glance but left his hand in hers. Snape was the surprise, as she felt him tighten his grip, almost as if reassuring her. 

The staircase reached the top and he knocked on the door. “Severus, do come in! What a pleasant surprise! Lemon drop?” they heard as the Headmaster opened the door. After refusing the sweet, they sat in the seats across from Dumbledore. He turned his twinkle eyed gaze from Snape to Rowle to her. “May I inquire as to the identity of this young lady?”

“Headmaster, meet my daughter, Sophia Snape aka Hermione Granger.” Dumbledore’s brows shot up. He leveled his gaze at her. She felt a soft push and steeled herself. She showed him only what she had allowed Snape to see earlier and the plan he had come up with for her. He left her mind and smiled. “Well, it seems we have a new student, one who needs sorting.” He stood and walked over to the Sorting hat. Bringing it back, he set it on her head. Remembering what Harry had said about his sorting, she began whispering, “Slytherin, Slytherin please!” the hat granted her wish and yelled. “Slytherin!” 

Now that Dumbledore was appraised of the situation and she was sorted, all they had to do was get her settled in. She panicked when she realized she had literally the clothes on her back and nothing else but her wand. She watched in amazement as Professor Snape waved his wand at her uniform, duplicating it several times. He also told her they would make a special trip to Hogsmeade in order to visit Gladrags for a few everyday outfits. He took a quill from his pocket and transfigured it into a trunk. After she put her new uniforms away, he shrunk it and put it in his pocket. Then they left Dumbledore's office and headed for the dungeons. “The password is ‘Stonehenge’, Sophia. Come, I will introduce you to some of your year mates, then it will be lights out.” Once in the dungeons, he introduced her to Parkinson, Bulstrode, Davis, Greengrass, Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott and Zabini. He showed her to the dorms and took out her trunk, bringing it up to it's normal size. She took the unoccupied bed at the far end of the room. She prepared for bed and laid down, pretending to already be asleep by the time the girls straggled in. Listening to their quiet chatter, she fell asleep, wondering again why she had been sent back in time!


	2. First day as a Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione comes up with a brilliant embellishment of ‘Sophia’s’ backstory. Reaching out to Thorfinn.

Hermione opened her eyes. For a moment she thought she was back in her old dorm, until she saw the green canopy and silver drapes. Then she remembered. She’d been thrown back in time, for some unknown reason. Now she was not only a Slytherin but also Snape’s daughter, to boot! She peeped out of the drapes. Luckily none of the other girls were awake yet. She picked out a fresh set of clothes and went to take a shower. When she got back, feeling more alert, some of the others were awake. 

“Good morning, Sophia.” Greeted Daphne Greengrass. She and Pansy Parkinson were discussing what outfits they wanted to wear. Millicent Bulstrode jumped up, grabbed clothes and left without a word. Tracy Davis tentatively smiled at Hermione who smiled back shyly.

“So Professor Snape is your dad?” Pansy asked boldly. 

“Yes, he is. Excuse me. He wanted to see me as soon as I was ready, something about my timetable.” Hermione hastily excused herself and darted out of the dorm. On her way down the shallow steps leading to the common room, she tripped and almost fell. Bracing for an impact, she squealed in surprise as she was caught and set back on her feet. She looked up and Rowle was staring down at her, amused.

“Watch it, firstie, you could really hurt yourself like that.” He chuckled. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“I told you Rowle, my name isn’t firstie! Its Sophia or Snape, whichever you prefer to use!” she scolded him. 

“Hmm, yes. I forgot that but then again I like calling you firstie. So I think I’ll keep calling you that.” He winked at her as he headed out of the common room.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course, the annoying boy would settle on the most annoying nickname he could find! She left behind him and went to Snape’s office. She knocked on the door and was bidden to enter. 

“I just wanted to say thank you. Both for believing me and for helping me as much as you have. You could have just dumped me into Dumbledore’s lap and washed your hands of the whole mess but you didn’t. So thank you. I’ll be the best Snape daughter I can be.” She grinned at him mischievously and was surprised but pleased to see an answering smile on his face. 

“Just be intelligent and snarky (like me) and above all, don’t be insufferable! I WILL still call on you in class. I WILL NOT show you any favoritism. But I will also expect you, maybe not be on your best behavior, but at least do not embarrass ‘your father.’ He looked at her sternly. He handed her a timetable. Just before Hermione left, he had one last piece of advice. 

“If you expect to get through this without any big mess-ups, Miss Granger, I would suggest that you stop thinking of yourself as Hermione Granger and start thinking of yourself as Sophia Snape.” He looked pensive. 

“Sir, I’m used to being affectionate with my father. If I’m to make it through this, thinking of you as my father, would I be permitted to,, hug you,, once in a while?” she wondered quietly. Snape looked surprised, then he slowly nodded. He stood to escort her out the door. Just as he opened the door, she took the opportunity to hug him tightly. He stiffened but then he returned the hug. 

“One last thing. Given your behavior towards one another, I’m going to assume you and Rowle have clashed before. Granted, he may not be your preferred ideal companion, but he knows the true situation. Therefore, I’d suggest you keep in close contact with him. There may be times you’d like to talk or just relax. Being around a teacher and a Headmaster is not conductive to relaxing.” Snape advised her. 

She understood the underlying message. Ignoring Rowle was not an option. She herself had immediately suspected this whole thing had something to do with him, given that she’d shown up at his feet. She headed back to the Slytherins dorms, willing herself to be Sophia Snape. 

Present time

Thorfinn Rowle was chasing after a Bludger. No sooner had he knocked it away than he paused, an image flitting through his head. He blinked bemusedly and kept on practicing. After practice was over, he was leaving the locker rooms. He paused again and thought: ‘Why had he been thinking of Hermione Granger? A Gryffindor Mudblood and best friend of Harry Potter? A girl he hadn’t set eyes on since her fourth year?’ 

At Hogwarts, there was an uproar in the Headmaster’s office. It appeared as though they had lost a student. Severus Snape curled his lip. Apparently, Hermione Granger, Potter’s best friend, had gone to the library and disappeared. Nobody had seen her since the end of the school day. Ginny Weasley was quite noticeably upset because she had been the last one to see the girl. Madam Pince remembered seeing her come in but didn’t know if she had left and the other students who had been present had last seen her going into the stacks. When pointed out, the row of stacks she had been seen entering had yielded no clue except a yearbook laying in the floor. 

He backed away from everyone else as he tried to figure out where the clever little know it all might now be. Suddenly he was startled by the briefest sensation: ‘like that of being hugged’. He looked around. Nobody had seen his strange behavior or reaction. After he went back to his private quarters, he paced his living room. ‘What had that been?’ he closed his eyes and concentrated on the memory of the feeling. Suddenly he felt it again, only this time it was accompanied by a name, Sophia Snape. He frowned. ‘Who the devil was that? His mother had been Eileen and he had no sisters!’ 

In the past

Sophia Snape came back to the dorms with her timetable and working out a cover story for why she was just now spending time with her ‘dad’. When she had first come to Hogwarts and realized there was actually a class system, she’d done research on the various magical families. She’d found there had been a magical family of Granger’s but they had left England for France and scattered out from there. Since her new identity was from France, she decided to stick as close to the truth as possible. The family she had come up with did exist, after all, in HER SIXTH YEAR time! 

She grabbed her bag. Looking at her timetable, she saw that her first lesson of the day would be Transfigurations. She wouldn’t have to worry about Potions until the next day. She was coming up with a plan but it involved Rowle. ‘Dad’ was right. There was no way she’d ever relax around or idly talk to a teacher or the Headmaster. Another student, on the other hand, especially the one who actually knew her true identity, was an ideal companion. Even if he wasn’t her preferred choice of a companion. 

“Sophia!” she still wasn’t used to hearing Pansy Parkinson address her almost as a friend. She headed over to the other girl, seeing the other first year girls were also gathered around her. The first year boys were hovering around the edges of the group. She suddenly thought of trying to get to know Theodore, if only because doing it now might trickle back down to her time and help Ginny! She smiled at them as they watched her approach.

“So.” Draco paused. “Professor Snape’s daughter?” he looked bewildered, as though it had never occurred to him that the teachers had lives outside the school. 

“Yes, I’m Snape’s daughter. It's hard for me to believe but he is my father. My mother passed away and the powers that be at Beauxbatons decided it was time for me to spend some father daughter time with him. I always thought of myself as Sophia Granger,” rolling the r’s and drawing the a sound out. "My mother took great care to hide the fact that I apparently wasn't the daughter of Pierre Granger of Paris, France.

“Granger? You’re a Mudblood?!” Draco exclaimed, pulling back and wrinkling his nose at her.

“The Granger’s in France are magical, Draco.” Theo said quietly. “My cousin is married into one of the branches. There are about five different branches, if not more. I’ve heard of Pierre Granger. He died a long time ago, didn’t he, Sophia?” 

“Yes, shortly after my fifth birthday. My mother didn’t talk about him much. It was an arranged marriage, you see.” She said. 

“So, how did your mother and Snape meet? When and where did they meet?” Pansy hopped excitedly. 

Sophia smiled as she began to weave a very simple story of courtship for her star-crossed parents. She was so busy talking, she didn’t notice some of the older Slytherins, including Thorfinn Rowle, come back to the common room and listen in. 

“Well, my mother’s parents brought her over here to visit English relatives. She always told me it was the most boring thing she ever had to do. Sit in a room with her mother and father, talking to some old biddies who couldn’t half hear. Her parents were quite old themselves. They died around my ninth birthday. Mother and I lived with distant relatives after that. Mother had gone to Beauxbatons and that’s where she wanted me to go. She actually talked Madame Maxime into testing me to see if I might be able to start early. Fortunately, my magic had already kicked in and she agreed.” Sophia paused to gather her thoughts. 

“The old aunts lived on Diagon Alley. My mother wasn’t the best Potions student and got her parents to let her go to the apothecary and get Potions ingredients. She had Potions assignments to rewrite and remake. She was in danger of failing her seventh year if she couldn’t make them to her teacher’s satisfaction. She had to send them to him, you see, so he could grade them.” She rolled her eyes. “She always said I inherited her Potion skills! Anyway, she was buying her ingredients when this man spoke to her. ‘I surely hope you are not buying all those ingredients for one potion!’ As it turned out, she was. She had seven potions to pass. Five of them were fairly simple. She managed to pass them. She only had two more and they were both tricky. She turned up her nose at him and said, ‘Yes, I am! What business is it of yours, I might ask?’ 

“‘No business of mine. Just do let me know where you are brewing so I can relocate away from there. You’ll have the whole Alley leveled when you blow that potion up!’ he said to her.” Her enthralled audience laughed at her perfect impression of their Head of House. Thorfinn was watching her closely. He wasn’t sure if he liked her better as the daughter of his Head of House or as the addled girl who claimed to have time traveled, a story he still only half believed!

“Then he offered to help her make the potion correctly. She told him she was perfectly capable of making her own potions, thank you very much! She said he didn’t try to fight her about it, he shrugged and told her he would see her the next day. That evening, she tried to make the potion and it blew up her room! The next day, she went back to the apothecary and he was there waiting for her. He’d already bought her ingredients, too. The apothecary owner allowed him to brew potions in his back room. He took her back there and made her go, step by step, through the whole process. He never laid a hand on anything. She fixed her ingredients, she added them as needed. The only time he spoke was to tell her the next step or correct something she was about to mess up.” She stopped to catch her breath.

“Even with his help, it still took her two tries to get that one right. Her teacher was very strict, you see. The last one was the hardest one. Between the two of them, it took five tries on that one. She didn’t think she was ever going to pass it. She swore up and down that old man hated her and wanted her to have to repeat her seventh year! Her and my dad had started out fighting but then bonded over trying to get those stupid potions exactly right for that teacher. He asked her to see her textbook and she showed it to him. ‘Well,’ he said, ‘right there is your problem. This book is outdated and useless. It’s no wonder you were having trouble.’ She said he sat down and started crossing out sentences and making notes all through the rest of the book. Then he gave it back and told her, ‘Now you have a slight chance of passing the rest of your year.’” She closed her eyes and laughed. “My mother was thrilled that it wasn’t all just her being bad at Potions.”

“They had grown close while they worked on her potions. She invited him to meet her parents and the aunts. They all seemed to like him and they had no objections to her continuing to meet with him. They had one night together, just the one night. The next day her parents, claiming a family emergency, took her back to France and forbade her to talk, see or communicate with him ever again. They told her she already had a betrothal contract and she would honor it! The next day, she met Pierre Granger. By the end of the week, they were married. She said they hated each other. They just barely made it through their wedding night without killing each other! She never saw Professor Snape again. Her husband wouldn’t allow her to travel anywhere. She couldn’t even visit her parents. Soon after that, I was born.”

“She said, for the longest time, she hated me, not realizing I wasn’t Pierre’s child. It wasn’t until I got old enough and didn’t look like either of them that she got suspicious. She did a test on me one night, after I was asleep, and while he was out of the house. It clearly showed I wasn’t his. She never told anyone about that test. I had to find out in a letter. A blasted letter! Left for me with Madame Maxime! She was afraid he’d reject me. She always told me he was a god-awful husband but a wonderful father.” Here she sat down and sighed. “It’s been so long since I thought of him. He’d have meetings there at the house. Mother hated them and refused to go but he would take me right into the room with him. I even had my own little mask and robes.” When she said that, the older students straightened up and the younger ones gasped, realizing she was talking about a Death Eater meeting!

Theo poked Draco, hissing at him. “See, I told you! The French Granger’s are even more blood purists than your family! They train the children practically from birth!” Draco’s eyes were shining at her. His parents would definitely want him to get to know this girl! Rowle saw that look and narrowed his eyes. ‘Damned if the Malfoy brat was going to get near her! He’d throw the little prat off the fucking astronomy tower first!’ 

As if realizing what she’d slipped up and revealed, Sophia clammed up and declared she was starving for breakfast. Realizing they all needed to get a move on or risk not only missing breakfast but also being late for class, the students lined up and walked out in a large group. Rowle noted, with displeasure, that Draco and Theo had managed to get on each side of her. He was happy to see that she spoke to Theo more often than she did Draco. The rest of the day was filled with classes. Thorfinn was stopped briefly by his Head of House and told Becky Selwyn no longer presented a problem. 

Strangely enough, he’d completely forgotten about her! Instead, he’d been on the lookout all day for ‘his little firstie’. When he’d begun feeling possessive of the girl, he wasn’t sure. He just knew he didn’t want anyone else getting close to her! Friends, yeah, she could have ALL the friends she wanted! Anything more than that and the offending students would find themselves on the wrong end of his wand, facing the wrath of Rowle! 

That evening, he was doing homework on one of the couches scattered through the common room. This one was considered property of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Dolohov and Yaxley, the Seeker and the Captain, were in the armchairs bookending that couch. He was so engrossed in his Potions essay that he didn’t see the small figure at the end of the couch. It took Dolohov throwing a paper wad at him and jerking his thumb to the right to see Sophia.

“Firstie? Hello, come here. What’s going on?” he smiled encouragingly. She inched closer and perched beside him. Her year mates were all watching in awe. 

“My dad told me to talk to you. He says you’re one of his best students. He received my records from Beauxbatons today.” Here, Sophia cringed. Thorfinn bit his lip to keep from laughing. He could almost guess what she was about to say! “He, uh, he wasn’t too thrilled when he, um, saw my.” She capped her hands over her face. “My Potions grade. I’m basically failing Potions. This will actually be my second year of basic Potions. To put it mildly, he was not thrilled. At all! So he said I’d better bring the grade up or else. Then he demanded to see my textbook. He actually threw it away! ‘The same old useless, outdated garbage!’ Sophia seemed like that particular action had really caught her by surprise. 

“It must have been the same kind of textbook mother used to use. He told me he didn’t want me to even look at the textbook from now on. That everything I needed, references, sources, everything was always written on the board and left there for the entire class period. He said until I managed to get my grade up, however, he wanted one of his older students to mentor my progress. That’s when he specifically mentioned you.” 

Yaxley and Dolohov were sniggering quietly, knowing how Thorfinn was with the first year students. Thor, himself, stared at her for a moment. ‘Surely Snape had to know what he was letting this girl in for!’ he smiled, reached and tugged her hair. “Of course, I’ll mentor you.” He said with a sweet, wide grin. She let out a deep breath, smiled and thanked him before running back to her own group. 

Thorfinn went to take a shower before bed. He’d been considering the many ways he would be able to torment little Sophia. As he was drying off, he had a thought. A thought so wickedly delicious, he had to smile at himself in the mirror. ‘Oh, little Sophia was in for a huge shock!’ normally he’d have to wait until after classes or until she emerged from Gryffindor Tower to catch her. But now! Now, she was in Slytherin, his territory. It was open season on the little witch until she was able to disappear back to her own time! 

A/N: From here until she’s back to her own time, Hermione Granger will now be Sophia Snape. I’ll not be writing from both points of view, else I’ll mess my own self up. You’ll see why as I go further into the story. Story will be jumping from the past to the present and back again. I will try to keep them clearly marked. Sections of story will indicate what is being changed while she’s in the past.


	3. Really, Rowle?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowle makes his first move. Sophia meets Granger. The past starts colliding with the present.

The next morning, Rowle was awake early, for him. Normally he slept until the last minute, then was dragged out of bed by Yaxley and Dolohov! He showered, dressed and headed for the common room, following Yaxley and Dolohov. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he glanced towards the couches. His eyes narrowed as he saw Sophia in between Theo and Draco. He smiled deviously as he slipped over to the couch. It wasn’t that he wanted to be the one beside her, he just didn’t want those little tosspots beside her!

He snuck up to the back of the couch she was sitting on. Yaxley and Dolohov, noticing what he was about to do, were already sniggering at the girl. Opposite her, Pansy, Daphne and Tracy were trying to wordlessly warn her but apparently she wasn’t getting it. He leaned over the back of the couch, put his mouth right beside her ear and whispered. “Ready for Potions class?”

“GAH!!!” she screamed in fright, slinging her arms out violently. Draco and Theo both dived away, wide eyed. Rowle slumped over the couch as he burst out laughing at her. Yaxley and Dolohov were propping each other up, dying laughing! 

“Rowle, I’ll KILL you!” she yelled angrily after catching her breath. He bounded out as she jumped up to chase him. The girls were giggling as they grabbed her bag and hightailed it after her. Coming through the corridor to the Great Hall, they could see a trail of destruction! Students were scattered left and right, chasing after runaway books and notes from book bags knocked out of their hands. Right before they came up into the lobby, they heard screaming. 

“Help me! Help me!” it was unmistakably Sophia and they could hear the booming laughter of Rowle as well. They raced into the lobby in time to discover Rowle going into to the Great Hall and Sophia stuck to the wall opposite the doors. Literally stuck to the wall, as they quickly discovered after trying to get her down! Luckily for Sophia, Headmaster Dumbledore came through and was kind enough to get her down and offer her a lemon sherbet drop. 

She stormed into the Great Hall and down to where he sat. “You’re dead, Rowle! You better watch your back! I’ll get you back for sticking me to that wall!” she hissed at him. He just smiled, satisfied at getting her away from the two boys. 

Once she simmered down enough to eat, Sophia looked across the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table. She saw Hermione Granger looking at her. She smiled tentatively at her and received a serious frown in return. She couldn’t quite figure out exactly what would prompt that look, unless it had been her noisy entrance into the hall. Still, that was Rowle’s fault for sticking her on that wall! 

After breakfast, they had gone on to class and, sure enough, she’d fizzled in Potions class! She tried her best but just couldn’t concentrate, especially as she and Pansy were giggling over the boys in the dorms. She didn’t even get upset at Pansy for teasing her gently about Rowle. It didn’t help that, between her dad picking on Harry Potter and Hermione Granger keeping her hand almost constantly in the air, nobody else had a chance to try and answer! She and Pansy laughed as her dad took five points from Granger for being an ’insufferable little know it all’ and gave her five points for already having her quill sharpened for taking notes! 

It didn’t get any better in her other classes. It seemed as if Granger completely dominated the teachers’ attention! But, unlike Potions class, in her other classes she was constantly showered with praise. Sophia grew more and more frustrated as the day went on. Finally, much to her relief, the school day was finally over. She made one short trip to the library and came back out steaming angry! She stormed her way down to the dungeons and gave the password. She practically growled as she spotted Rowle, doing homework with Yaxley and Dolohov. 

“You! Why didn’t you WARN ME?!” she ran over and jumped on the couch beside him. Rowle looked up in surprise. SOMETHING had his little firstie all up in arms. 

“Firstie? What’s wrong?” he asked, noticing his friends were also paying close attention. 

“My name is Sophia, Rowle, not FIRSTIE! And you didn’t even warn me about her!” she stomped her foot. 

He smiled. ‘Oh, this was gonna be good!’ he angled himself to face her. “Warn you about her? Who am I supposed to have warned you about?”

“Granger, that’s who! She’s, she’s, oh my Merlin! She’s insufferable! Just like my dad said! And this is who Malfoy thought I was yesterday! Didn’t he?” she was pacing back and forth on the couch, clenching her hands in her hair. 

“Yes, that’s who Malfoy thought you were. Why? What happened?” he gently caught her hands, pulling them from her hair. Yaxley and Dolohov exchanged glances at the gesture. 

“Can you believe, I was actually going to try and make friends with her! I went to the library, Pansy said she practically lives in there. She was doing homework. I went over to her table and sat down. I was all polite like. ‘Hello, my name is Sophia, I’m in Potions class with you.’ Do you know what she said? Seriously, Rowle, do you WANT to KNOW what that, that, know it all said to me? TO ME!” she almost had steam coming out of her ears.

Yaxley and Dolohov had their hands clapped over their mouths, tears of laughter rolling down their faces. It was all Rowle himself could do to not burst out laughing at the girl. As it was, he was seriously having to bite his lip to hold the laughter back. 

“So what did she say to you, sweetie?” he choked out, trying to imagine what Granger could possibly have said to upset her so much. 

“She told me I needed to do my homework! It isn’t due until Thursday! It’s only Tuesday, Rowle! Then, then she said ‘You know, as the teacher’s daughter, you should be setting a better example for everyone, not giggling in class and melting your cauldron!’ Can you believe that? She actually SAID that! To ME!” she was clearly disbelieving of her own hearing. Rowle burst out laughing.

By now, both Yaxley and Dolohov had fallen out of their chairs and were rolling on the floor, pounding their fists and busting a gut, screaming with laughter. Rowle grabbed her and held her close, laughing his head off. 

“Rowle! It’s not funny! That’s exactly what she said to me!” Sophia squeaked out, muffled against his shoulder. She couldn’t figure out what it was they were laughing so much at. This was serious business! Rowle couldn’t have spoken then to save his own life. He knew why Yaxley and Dolohov were laughing. He would have to wait until he and the little witch were alone before he could explain how funny it was that she was getting outraged by her own self!

By the time the three boys stopped laughing at her, even Sophia had begun to see the humor in the situation. She found it even more ironic after meeting Rowle’s eyes and realizing why he, especially, was laughing at her. She honestly had never realized how irritating her behavior had been that first year. She just knew she’d not had any friends for the longest time. Even Harry had stayed annoyed at her for a while. Then had come the mountain troll! Realizing she was letting Hermione Granger thoughts into her head, she quickly Occluded her thoughts. 

“So, she told you that you needed to get your homework done?” asked Rowle, still chuckling as he held her close to him. Sophia rolled her eyes as she nodded. 

“I KNOW I need to get my homework done but then she basically called me a bad influence, Rowle! I’m not a bad influence, am I?” she stared wide eyed up at the older student. “I mean, yeah, Pansy and I were laughing and giggling in class but we weren’t the only ones doing it! Even the boys were fooling around in there! The only ones not laughing were her and that little Potter kid! Oh Merlin, Rowle!” She suddenly remembered. “You should have seen it! Dad picked on that Potter boy all through class! The redhead kept distracting him. That’s who she should have jumped on, bad influence indeed!” Sophia turned up her nose and snorted. Rowle almost started laughing again. 

Rowle smiled and tapped her chin with his fingers. “Well, how about you get your notes and start your essay? You don’t have to do the whole thing right now.” He said hastily as she frowned and started to speak. “But didn’t you say, he wanted me to mentor you? Because you’re having trouble with Potions? At least write your opening paragraph and I’ll look it over. That way, we can see how much I need to work with you. How long is it to be?”

“Not long, just a six inch parchment to make sure we were paying attention in class today.” She giggled. “I got us five points, Rowle, just for having my quill sharpened and ready to write!” 

Rowle laughed. “Let me guess, he’d just taken five points from a Gryffindor!” 

“Granger, for being an insufferable little know it all and not giving anyone else a chance to answer!” Sophia nodded. “And she did that in EVERY class, Rowle! All day today! I actually knew an answer in Charms class! I didn’t even get a chance to answer!” 

Rowle bit his lip to keep from laughing again. ‘Listening to her going on about her other self was almost more fun than tormenting her!” he decided he MIGHT not torment her as much as he’d planned to. It sounded like he, Yaxley and Dolohov were going to have a great time while she was here, laughing their arses off at her. He looked at the older students, only just now composing themselves. 

Yaxley checked his time and stood up, Dolohov right behind him. “Rowle, bring the firstie to the Quidditch pitch, will you? We’ve just got time for a quick practice. Formal training will start this weekend. Every weekend we don’t go to Hogsmeade, we’ll be practicing.” He warned both boys. 

“Since it seems we’re going to be talking fairly often, firstie, you might as well call me Thorfinn.” Rowle told her.

“Only if you call me Sophia. Not all the time, wouldn’t want to give anyone the impression you’re ‘going soft’ but at least when it’s just us. Please?” she asked, biting her lip.

Rowle considered her, then nodded. “All right, Sophia. Only when it’s just the two of us, though! Otherwise, it’s firstie!”

She smiled. “Does he really want you to bring me down to the pitch? Won’t that distract you, though? Having me there?” she asked as she picked up her book bag. 

“No, you’ll be writing your opening paragraph. We’ll not be there long. It’s like he said, just a quick practice, he just wants to make sure we’re all ready to play.” Rowle said as he packed his own belongings away. 

As she was leaving with the three older students, Pansy and the other first years were just coming in. “Sophia! So this is where you ran off to! We tried to find you!”

“I had a run in with Granger and had to blow off some steam! Ugh, that girl! I’ve got to go to the Quidditch pitch and write my opening paragraph. My mentor will be waiting to check it over.” She told Pansy, motioning over her shoulder at Rowle. Pansy, Daphne and Tracy’s eyes all lit up. 

“Sophia, do you think they’d mind if we came? We won’t giggle or anything. We’ll work on homework, too!” Pansy promised. Sophia looked at Rowle who looked at Yaxley. Yaxley shrugged and nodded. The girls all followed the Quidditch players out of the common room. 

Up in the main lobby, they were met by none other than Granger, hanging off the heels of Potter and Weasley. “Hmm, of course! Should have known you’d be chasing after the boys instead of doing your homework, Snape!” sniped Granger, curling her lip at Sophia. Thorfinn halted, ‘he had to see how she responded to this’!

Sophia took one look at Potter and Weasley, standing there with Granger. “I might be boy crazy, Granger, but at least my boys are gorgeous to look at!” she put her nose in the air, grabbed Thorfinn with one hand and Yaxley with the other and walked out, leaving Granger standing open mouthed behind her. The other first year Slytherins were all laughing at Granger’s gob smacked expression.

Thorfinn was grinning widely, as was Yaxley, as they continued on down to the Quidditch pitch. He watched as his captain hugged the girl and flew her up to the Slytherin stands, instead of making her climb all the steps. ‘Yep, this girl was special, no doubt about that! He almost wished she didn’t have to go back to her own time!’ 

Present time

A meeting had been called. Apparently, something urgent had happened. Thorfinn Rowle thanked his lucky stars he’d been alone, not in the middle of a scrimmage, when he was summoned. The Dark Lord didn’t summon HIM very often. Considering that nobody except a few select members of the Inner Circle even knew he was Marked, the Dark Lord was content to allow him to enjoy his anonymity. Thorfinn and Yaxley and Dolohov were three of the few followers he had who could openly be seen out and about. Their fathers were senior members of the Inner Circle and had nominated the boys for the Dark Mark as soon as the Dark Lord had managed to return. As it happened, THAT was the very reason for this summons! 

“It has come to my attention that the side of the Light is suffering a crisis situation. Even as we speak, one of their members has gone missing! Rowle, I need you, Yaxley and Dolohov, to go to Hogsmeade and see what you can discreetly find out.” The Dark Lord hissed. “Now, Severus will fill us in on the basic information.”

Severus Snape stood and looked down at his colleagues. “As our Master said, one member of the Light has disappeared. A quite prominent member, as it were. Hermione Granger, best friend to Harry Potter and virtual brains of the ‘Golden Trio’.” Snape watched as the three young men sat forward, intently waiting for him to speak. “She has been missing for the last two days. Strangely enough, she seems to have disappeared inside the castle. It has been searched every day and not a sign of her! The last place she was seen was the library. Anyone familiar with this girl will tell you, if she’s not with Potter and Weasley, the next place you should automatically check is the library! So far, there have been no clues as to her disappearance, other than she was seen going into the stacks. Right near where she was last seen, there was a yearbook laying in the floor. This is all I have, at the moment. Dumbledore is trying to keep everything under very close wraps.” He looked at the Dark Lord and inclined his head respectfully.

“Very well. Boys, you are to go and see if there is anything more than has been said about this.” The Dark Lord told them. Yaxley’s father, Corban, spoke up. “It’s strange that they didn’t alert the Aurors office or at least the DMLE about this.”

“They don’t trust the DMLE anymore.” Snape told him. “Several prominent members have recently broken ties, revealing themselves to be aligned with the Order of the Phoenix. As such, that is also why details concerning Harry Potter himself, have suddenly become few and far between!”

“No matter. We will find out where the girl is and we will capture her. Without Hermione Granger, Harry Potter is lost.” The Dark Lord hissed in satisfaction. Waving his hand, he dismissed his followers. He stood up and several members jumped up and immediately surrounded him. 

Rowle watched as his father, along with Dolohov Sr. and Yaxley Sr., crowded around the snake like figure of their All Mighty leader. He stood and headed out of the room, not sure why the thought of capturing Hermione Granger was causing an almost protective feeling inside him. Cory and Tony had felt it, too. He knew they had. Also, unless he was greatly mistaken, even the Potions master/spy had also felt it! 

“Thor, wait up!” yelled Cory as he and Tony hurried after their younger friend. All three still played Quidditch. Thorfinn was with the Bats. Anthony was with the Arrows and Corbin was with Puddlemere United. 

“So, Granger.” Tony said simply. He carded his fingers through his short, dark hair. “What the devil are we going to do? What happens if we actually find her?” he hissed at his friends. 

“I don’t know but let’s get out of here. The walls have ears.” Corbin said, nodding at the portraits. They quickly vacated the premises. As soon as they were outside the gate, they Disapparated. Reappearing outside the Hogs Head, they went in and commandeered the same corner table they’d used all through school. 

“So you two feel it, too? I’m not the only one? You’re both getting memories of her that you didn’t have before?” Thorfinn pleaded. They nodded. “Thank you! Merlin, I thought I was going spare! All I’ve been able to think about the last two days is HER! Why?” he groaned, holding his face.

“That doesn’t matter, not right now. All that matters right now is figuring out how the girl has somehow managed to kidnap herself!” Cory said calmly.

“Well said, Mr. Yaxley.” To the surprise of all three, their former Potions master had somehow snuck upon them. “I’m quite certain that’s exactly what she has done. I don’t know why. I have yet to work that out. I’ll keep you updated as I figure it out myself.” He sat down and produced four glasses and a bottle of Firewhiskey. “I can get you into the castle this weekend but only so far. The dorms, no but the Great Hall and the library, where she disappeared from, yes.” 

They all took a fortifying swig of whiskey. “Professor Snape? Have you been getting memories of her, too?” asked Thorfinn.

“Yes, I have. I’ve also got memories of a name. A name that shouldn’t exist because I was an only child and so were my mother and grandmother. And I know for sure that I don’t have any children running about. Is the name Sophia Snape ringing any bells?” all three men gasped, their eyes wide. “I was hoping that I hadn’t dreamed that part myself.” 

“So what do we do? If we find this girl? Do we let her go, hide her, what?” Tony wondered quietly. He could see the tormented look in Thorfinn’s eyes. ‘Whatever this was, it was having a much harder impact on Thorfinn than any of them!’ 

“Let’s not jump ahead too fast, Mr. Dolohov. We have yet to figure out exactly what the girl has gotten herself mixed up in. This investigation will take some time. I would suggest that the three of you relocate to Hogsmeade for the time being. That way, I can quickly and easily update you as we uncover more details.” Snape cautioned the young men. From what he could see before him, Thorfinn was the one catching most of the memories. Both Yaxley and Dolohov were only slightly being affected, for the moment. He prepared to depart, leaving them the bottle of whiskey and taking his glass with him. ‘Yes, he was just that paranoid!’ 

The young men slumped around the table. Corbin and Anthony were keeping a close eye on Thorfinn. They could see signs of exhaustion on him. “Thorfinn, when’s the last time you slept? I only ask because you look like Death warmed over. Boy, you got to get some rest! If you don’t, it won’t do you or her any good when we do find her. We will find her, Finn. Don’t worry, we WILL find the girl.” Corbin told him sternly. 

They found an unoccupied cottage in the village and took the rest of the day Apparating back and forth, bringing back necessary belongings and stuff they simply couldn’t do without. The next day was when Snape would be able to get them into Hogwarts to look around. That night, in the living room, Thorfinn showed them a book. He was willing to bet it was the same book found where Granger had disappeared. He had memories of her telling Snape she’d been looking at a book when she disappeared. Cory and Tony inspected the book. It was a yearbook and he opened it to his fourth year school picture and Granger’s first year school picture. They inspected the rest of the first years. There was not a Snape to be found. 

The next day, they met Snape at the gate and walked up the long driveway. He led them into the Great Hall where they saw Dumbledore and explained they were there to watch the Slytherins practice Quidditch. Every year it seemed like the scouts would always overlook the Slytherins unless, like Thorfinn, they happened to be so insanely talented, they couldn’t be ignored! Thorfinn himself wasn’t even looking at the old codger. 

All his attention was centered on the Gryffindor table, where Potter and Weasley were sitting. Weasley was tangled up with some blond bint and didn’t seem to care less but Potter looked like he was in the same boat as Thorfinn. His hair stuck up even worse than usual, his eyes were red rimmed as if he’d been crying or had no sleep. He was so concentrated on their table, he didn’t notice when Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis slipped out after seeing them. Dolohov and Yaxley noticed, though, and looked at one another. They whispered into the Potion master’s ear, then grabbed Thorfinn and left. 

As soon as they exited the Hall, they turned to the library. It was the only other place they’d been told to look. When they went in, they saw Pansy peeking at them. As soon as they entered the stacks, Thorfinn gasped. He was staring, frozen in place it seemed, at a particular section of the bookshelf.

“This is it. This is where she disappeared.” He looked at the three girls, who nodded in agreement.

“How did you know that, Thor?” Yaxley asked. 

“Because this is where Becky and I were when she showed up at our feet. I remember it!” Thorfinn closed his eyes, leaning against the shelf behind him. Yaxley walked over and inspected the books on that section. He took one down. “Anthony.” Was all he said as he showed him the same yearbook Thor had shown them the previous night. They flipped to the first year school pictures. Once again, there was no Snape girl to be found!

“You’re looking for Sophia, aren’t you?” Pansy asked. “Sophia Snape.”

“Actually we’re here to find out about Hermione Granger. Does this girl connect to her? Do you know anything about this? Other than what’s been officially released?” Yaxley asked her. 

“No, Sophia, Daphne, Tracy and I were very good friends. She showed up at the start of the year, our first year, I remember that much.” Pansy told him.

“She was very private. Aside from the first night when she was telling us her background, her mom and dad getting together, her parents breaking them up and then she slipped up and told us about her stepdad being a Death Eater and her having her own mask and robes. After that, she never talked about her background anymore.” Daphne told them. Dolohov glanced at Yaxley. They both vaguely remembered something like that. Thorfinn would know but he was sunk to the floor, staring ahead of him, seemingly lost in his own memories. 

They motioned the girls further away from him, then had them repeat, word for word, everything they could remember ‘Sophia’ telling them. 

“What happened to her, do you remember?” Tony asked them next. It was Tracy who answered this time. 

“She disappeared as quickly as she showed up, right after Halloween. I’m thinking that she wasn't prepared for how lax everything was here and went back to her old school. She had been going to Beauxbatons before she came here. I think they called her back over there. I wish they hadn’t. I enjoyed watching her go toe to toe with Granger.” Tracy smiled.

Yaxley checked on Thorfinn. ‘If the girl hadn’t been there very long, how the devil had she had this much of an impact on Thorfinn? More to the point, if she hadn’t been there very long, where the devil was she NOW?’ 

“Thank you. We’ll be doing our best to find out what happened. In the meantime, do you know anything about Granger disappearing? Anything she might have been doing, a spell, a potion or a charm? Anything at all?” he asked. 

After all three girls shook their heads, he and Dolohov pulled Thorfinn to his feet and walked him out of the library. They met Snape outside the door and relayed what the girls had told them. Snape had to admit, ‘that was a hell of a cover story she’d come up with! More to the point, he actually knew the family she was taking about!’ 

He told them to get Thorfinn back to the cottage, force a bottle of Dreamless Sleep down his throat and he’d see them as soon as he had more news, unless they came up with something first!


	4. Deepening the Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia decides what goals to shoot for, a broomstick ride, Rowle has fun at Sophia’s expense.
> 
> A/N: an excerpt from chapter one and the reasoning behind the background of Sophia Snape. Apparently I had left a 'huge' plot hole and some readers didn't like the fact that I made her a 'remedial' Potions student!
> 
> A/N: excerpt from chapter one  
> “We must change your appearance.” Snape.  
> “Who am I going to be, though?” Granger  
> “You can either be Rowle’s sister or my daughter.” Snape.   
> “What do you want to name me?” Granger.  
> “Sophia Snape.” Snape. 
> 
> Sophia’s entire background is a COVER STORY! This is mentioned quite a few times! In order to stick close to Rowle, she HAS to be bad enough at a subject that he can mentor her in, POTIONS!
> 
> A/N: rant over. I hope this clears up my huge ‘plot hole’ and why ‘Hermione’ seems to have forgotten herself!

As she sat in the stands cheering Thorfinn on after writing the opening paragraph, Sophia was trying to figure out what she was supposed to do. She didn’t have any reason to change anything and there was no unfinished business to straighten out: as she’d told them, those were the main two reasons for going back in time. So why, why had she been pulled out of her own time, why? As she thought back on the day, she was struck by a brilliant idea, one that had already been started by Pansy Parkinson and the other girls! 

Her first year, she’d been so uptight and prissy that anything less than perfect had simply horrified her! This had caused everyone to push her away, labeling her as ‘insufferable and a 'know it all’. It had also led to her not having any friends. By the time she’d calmed down enough to really start enjoying school, the only two friends she’d had were the boy who lived and his redheaded friend. And THAT was only after she’d kept them out of trouble with the teachers! She hadn’t really had any female friends until Ginny showed up and she took her under her wing. 

She had doubts about her plan working. But she had to try. SOMETHING had to work, she needed to be back in her own time! Harry needed her! So, she simply decided to have fun while she was here. She basically knew everything they were already going to be learning! And she had to stay close to Rowle and Snape anyway. If being bad at Potions was how she needed to stay close to Rowle, then she could absolutely do her worst. 

Yaxley and Dolohov were bonus’s she hadn’t really thought about. They were obviously his best friends, which meant they would be around him a lot. If she wanted to rant about her other self to him, she’d best be prepared for those two to laugh at her performances as well! 

Since she was in the dungeons and couldn’t very well make friends with the Gryffindor girls, she decided to do the next best thing: make friends with the Slytherins! She found it completely ironic that the Slytherins were making the Mudblood feel so welcome, although nobody but Rowle and Snape knew who she really was. 

Now she could relax. She had several goals to work toward: making friends with Theo, making friends with Pansy and the others and keeping just enough of a bad grade in Potions that she didn’t lose her ‘mentor’, Rowle. She even laughed and giggled every time Pansy teased her about the boy. Well, he was gorgeous. She hadn’t been lying about that. And she could admit that, even in her own time, she’d always had just a tiny bit of a crush on him! Part of why she’d always ratted him and Becky out was just plain jealousy! The rest of the times, when he’d been by himself, breaking the rules, had been a childish desire for him to notice HER in return. Of course, she’d known she was too young for him but still it had only slightly stopped her from daydreaming about him. After all, it wasn’t like he’d ever notice HER! She was a Gryffindor, a bookworm and a stickler for the rules! 

As the Quidditch practice drew to an end, she was surprised by Rowle flying over and swooping her onto the broom in front of him. “Rowle! What are you doing? Put me down, I’m afraid of heights!” she squealed. Hanging onto his arms, her eyes tightly closed, she screamed as he flew out over the Black Lake. Rowle laughed in delight as he hugged the girl close. He LOVED flying! He loved it even more when he had someone in front of him, even if it was a little firstie! He slowed down and told her to open her eyes. 

“Look, there! Did you see it?” he softly asked, pointing at the surface of the lake.

“See what?” she asked curiously. 

“The giant squid. You can see her ever so often, gliding just below the surface. There! Did you see her that time?” he exclaimed. 

“Oh, l did! That’s the giant squid?” she wondered in delight. She’d always thought they had made up a story about there being a giant squid in the Black Lake. Apparently, it was a true story! They glided along for a while longer, watching the squid. At one point, it was like the squid noticed them and started racing Rowle. Finally it was time for them to return to the castle for dinner. He reached down and glided his hand through the water. As he rose up, a tentacle came up out of the water and seemed to wave at them.

“See that? She’s telling us good bye.” Rowle whispered quietly. She couldn’t get over how reverent he was toward the giant creature. She kept an eye on the squid until they had flown out of range. 

“So, you’re afraid of heights, sweetie? You have flying lessons coming up soon, you know.” She could feel him chuckling in amusement behind her.

“Yes, Thorfinn, I’m aware of that. Believe me, you, Yaxley and Dolohov will be laughing at me again fairly soon!” Sophia’s lips quirked in amusement at herself. “Fair warning, flying lessons was the only subject I failed in my original first year as well!”

He lit down just outside the doors and dismounted, setting her on her feet beside him. He had just enough time to run down, shower, change and be back in time for dinner. “I’ll see you soon.”

She nodded and headed to the library. As she walked in, Pansy, Daphne and Tracy waved her over, holding up her bag. She quickly joined them, noticing that Granger, Potter and Weasley were about three tables away from them. Granger was glaring at her. She almost burst out laughing, right there in the library! Never in her life would she have ever imagined being jealous of herself!

“Where did you and Rowle go?” Pansy asked teasingly. Daphne and Tracy were giggling. Sophia hid her face shyly with her hands. 

“He took me for a ride across the lake. He wanted to show me the giant squid. She actually raced him a little bit!” Sophia exclaimed excitedly. The girls kept laughing and giggling as they did their homework. Then they packed up and prepared to go to dinner. Sophia made sure to keep her Potions work near the top of her bag.

They met the soon to be Trio at the door of the library. Before Granger could say a word, Sophia spoke first. “You’ll be happy to know, Granger, most of my homework is now complete, thank you so much for asking!” and walked out before she could reply. Ron curled his lip at her and she made a mental note to ask Rowle if he’d be kind enough to stick Weasley to a wall some time! The mental picture of that thought was enough to amuse her all the way to the Great Hall. 

“Now what has caused that devious little smile, firstie?” Rowle asked as soon as she sat down.

“Just another run in with Granger and her boys. What would it take to get you to stick Weasley to a wall, like you did me this morning?” she questioned him. 

“Depends. If your opening paragraph is passable, I’ll stick him to the wall tomorrow. BUT, you have to stay with me while I’m in detention. Dumbledore doesn’t take too kindly to me messing with his baby Gryffindors.” He was pleased to see she had a bit of a mischievous streak in her. He hadn’t known that!

“So, every time you messed with me? In my original first year?” she was shocked.

“I would imagine that, yes, I probably got detention for messing with you. That would be in addition to whatever detentions I got for you ratting me out. Did you rat me out a lot that year?” as they were relatively by themselves at the moment, he had no problem getting a few answers from her.

“That depends.” She cringed.

“On what?” he looked at her, grinning wickedly.

“On how bad you’re going to torture me if I tell you.” She tried to get out of answering.

He threw his head back and laughed. ‘Clever girl! She knew him too well!’ Since she was in the Slytherins dorms now, instead of Gryffindor Tower, out of his reach, he would have to change her punishments accordingly! “You have to know I’ll be sticking you to the wall some more. That’s my trademark move! It isn’t just you, I stick all the first years to the wall at some point. I don’t touch the baby Gryffindors anymore than I have to, because of the Headmaster. But I might have to torment you in the halls, as well.” He winked at her. She smiled weakly at him. She glanced towards the teachers table and was surprised when she noticed not only Snape monitoring her but Dumbledore as well. He hadn’t had much contact with her, aside from rescuing her from the wall that morning. She was actually thankful for that as she wasn’t as comfortable with him as Harry was. 

Just then, she and Rowle were joined by the rest of the Quidditch team. As the first years were slightly further down the table, she prepared to slide down and join them. She was stopped by Rowle, pulling her back down. “Did I give you permission to leave, firstie? You still haven’t shown me that opening paragraph yet.” She noticed Dolohov and Yaxley suppressing their laughter across the table. Glancing at him, she saw his lips twitching, like he was one snigger away from laughing, too. 

Resigning herself to eating with the Quidditch team, she looked down the table, meeting Pansy’s eyes. “Sorry.” She mouthed, pointing over her shoulder. Pansy shook her head, smiling. ‘Anyone with eyes could see Rowle was fond of her.’ Daphne and Tracy were as excited for her as Pansy was. Draco and Theo, on the other hand, were both glaring jealously at Rowle. 

Rowle, of course, knew he was playing with fire. For one thing, the girl wasn’t from his time. Eventually she’d do whatever it was she’d been sent here for and she’d be gone again! For another, even if she was from his time, he couldn’t touch her anyway, she was a first year, for Merlin’s sake! ‘That didn’t mean he couldn’t have some fun with her while she was here. It just meant he’d have to watch how far he went!’ 

Unaware of the direction Rowle’s thoughts had taken him, Sophia pulled the parchment out of her bag.” Did you want to read it now?”

“No, lay it down and eat. I’ll look at it when I’m done.” He ordered. 

She obediently put it down between their plates and began to eat. Never having been a big eater, she only took a small portion of food onto her plate. Watching her push around what little food she’d taken, Rowle could see where she’d easily start missing meals if not watched closely. He made a note to himself to make sure her little girlfriends knew to make her eat when he wasn’t there to monitor her. When he’d finished his meal, he picked up the parchment. She’d made a fairly big start. From overhearing Draco and the other first years’ complaints about her alter ego, he’d thought she’d be unable to even slightly mess up a homework assignment. To his surprise, she’d messed it up quite nicely. She’d made just enough errors that her ‘dad’ would definitely be calling her a dunderhead! He smiled as he summoned her quill and began marking her ‘mistakes’.

“When we get back to the common room, you can redo this.” He commented casually. 

She nodded absently as she was looking around the hall. In her first year, she’d not taken the time to look around and see where the other first years had ended up at. She’d been too busying yakking with Percy Weasley about which classes were the best ones to take. She now saw Parvati and Lavender, sitting beside Granger and remembered they had tried a couple of times to speak to her that year. They had finally given up when it became clear Granger was there strictly to learn. She shook her head. So many lost opportunities, if she just hadn’t been so obsessed with proving herself!

When dinner was over, the students exited the hall to either return to the library or go to their dorms. She started after Pansy and Daphne, only to be pulled back by Rowle. “Uh, uh, firstie, Potions homework, remember?”

“Oh, come on, Rowle! Can’t I do it tomorrow? Please?” Sophia begged. Rowle chuckled. 

“Nope, because I might not have time tomorrow to look it over. If I don’t check it before you go to your next class, my Head of House will have both our heads on a platter.” He leaned down and grinned menacingly. “There are only two things I take seriously, Potions and Quidditch. One or both is going to be my career once I leave here. Mentoring you is going to make that even more possible. Homework, darling, NOW!”

She gulped and obediently trotted after him. She’d never realized he took his Potions studies this seriously. In a show of solidarity, Pansy and Daphne also went to the dorms to do homework. Rowle graciously allowed them to share the couch with him and Sophia. Dolohov and Yaxley watched in increasing amusement as Rowle made Sophia rewrite her opening paragraph three more times. The last time, he seemed fairly pleased, until he flipped it into the fireplace and set it on fire! “Rowle!” Sophia cried in dismay. “That was the best one!”

Rowle looked up at the ceiling as he rolled his eyes, almost laughing at the girl. “Oops, so it was. Do it again.” His friends were biting their knuckles to keep from laughing again! By now, Pansy and Daphne had also caught on. Rowle was playing with her, seeing how far he could push her! Sophia, her mouth set stubbornly, started writing furiously and almost threw the parchment at him when she finished.

Rowle took one look at it and burst out laughing. “Oh, firstie!” he crooned, “I didn’t know you loved me that much!” 

Sophia bared her teeth at him in a caricature of a grin. “Yes, it’s all for you, my big strong hero!” 

He began chuckling as he read the ‘essay’ out loud. “I HATE Thorfinn Rowle! Thorfinn Rowle is a big bully! Thorfinn Rowle can stick himself to the ceiling of the Great Hall! Thorfinn Rowle can go slow dance with the giant squid! Thorfinn Rowle can fly his broomstick headfirst into the Whomping Willow! Last but not least, Thorfinn Rowle can knock himself in the head with his own Beaters bat!”

The essay proved to be the last straw for Yaxley and Dolohov, who jumped up and ran of the common room, screaming with laughter once again. Thorfinn, himself, was almost in tears and choking with laughter. He pulled Sophia close once more as he died laughing. “Oh, sweet little firstie, I’ll definitely be keeping this copy!” 

Sophia, seeing that her angry little essay hadn’t affected him as much as she’d thought it would, resigned herself to yet again rewriting her essay. This time, though, she went ahead and wrote the whole six inches. If he really wasn’t going to have time the next day to check it over, then it was best to go ahead and get it over with now. 

She took great care while writing it this time. It needed to be just good enough to get a good grade but not enough to get her usual high grade. After all, she wasn’t Hermione Granger at the moment. She was Sophia Snape. She took long enough writing it that everyone else had already gone to bed. 

She and Thorfinn were the only ones left and he had actually fallen asleep, waiting for her. She took a moment to inspect him before she woke him up. She’d never really looked closely at him. Of course, she’d also never been near him while he was asleep either. His hair, which she’d always thought of as golden blonde, was really more of a darkish blonde. He had clean cut features with sharply arched eyebrows. He was just old enough now that he appeared to have the faintest hint of a beard and moustache about to start. She hesitantly reached out and poked him in the shoulder. “Rowle? Rowle, wake up. I’m done with my essay now.” 

He frowned and swatted at her, “Not yet, mum. Not time for the train!” Sophia sniggered as she listened to him. Evidently, he was a heavy sleeper! 

She went closer to him and actually laid her hand on his cheek this time. He reached up and his eyes fluttered open. “Sophia? What-?” 

She smiled. “Sorry. I took too long finishing my essay. I didn’t really want to wake you up. You looked too peaceful.” 

He rubbed his eyes, then smiled. “I’ll look it over, then we both need to lay down. Big day for you. Flying lessons.” She rolled her eyes. ‘Ugh, he just had to remind her of THAT particular disaster!’ After declaring the essay passable, Thorfinn tugged her close and pecked her gently on the cheek. “Sweet dreams, firstie!” they went up the steps to the dorms, then went their separate ways.

Present time

Thorfinn Rowle woke up from a sweet dream of kissing Hermione Granger on the cheek and sending her on her way. It was yet another memory he was building up around the girl. He laid there for a while, then made up his mind. At this point, there was only one logical conclusion he could see happening in their combined future. He jumped up, showered, dressed and ran out before Dolohov and Yaxley even knew he was awake! He came back later with two packages, one large and one very small. Before they could ask, he had the stuff stowed away and was asking if they were ready to go out meandering around town, see if there was any gossip floating around outside the school. 

They went to Honeydukes and browsed around for a while. Thorfinn found himself buying a package of Sugar Quills and Ice Mice, even though he’d never eaten them before. ‘This had to be Granger’s influence’. He remembered following her and the redhead into Hogsmeade one time, probably the first time, as Potter hadn’t been granted permission. He remembered passing the boy, while Potter was attempting to get his Head of House to sign his permission slip. 

From Honeydukes, they went to Quality Quidditch Supplies, looking at the broomstick and restocking some of their own dwindling supplies. He actually found one of his jerseys and promptly bought it to add to his mysterious earlier purchase. After that, Yaxley and Dolohov went to the joke shop and he found himself drawn to the bookshop. Here, he found a piece of merchandise apparently geared toward his fan base, although he couldn’t remember agreeing to this particular endorsement. Then again, his agent now handled most of his endorsement offers and may have agreed in his stead. It was a diary, with a picture of him in his Ballycastle Bats uniform on the front. The team’s season schedule was on the back.

While he stood there, staring at the diary, he absently put his hand into the inner pocket of his traveling robe. This was one of his older robes, one he hadn’t worn much after leaving Hogwarts. He felt something and frowned. He pulled it out and it was a very worn piece of parchment. Remembering the dream he’d woken up with this morning, he had a feeling this parchment was somehow connected. He swallowed and unfolded it, staring at the words written there. 'Oh, bloody fucking hell!' He needed to find Cory and Tony! They needed to see Snape, now!

On impulse, he decided he needed to get the diary for her. As much as she loved reading and writing, she’d love this, he thought, even if it did have him on it. He bought the diary and two Transfiguration books he found on the way up to the checkout. 

The bell over the door jingled as he finished his purchase. He looked up and narrowed his eyes. It was Weasley and Potter. They had noticed him as well. “Rowle.” Potter nodded his head. Weasley tried to puff himself up but faltered as he got close and realized exactly how much bigger Rowle still was! Rowle inclined his head. “Potter.” He smiled dangerously at Ron, his eyes dark and malicious. Ron quickly walked to the other side of the store. 

Just as he was about to leave, he heard someone call his name. “Rowle?” It was Potter. He turned to look at the boy.

“You, you haven’t seen Hermione lately, have you?” the boy’s hopeful tone of voice seriously caused Rowle to wish he could give the boy an affirmative answer. “No.” he said, short and sweet. He didn’t think the boy would have appreciated the answer ‘only in my dreams!’ 

He walked into the street just in time to meet Cory and Tony. “Come on, we got to see Snape, now!” he set off for the castle at a fast walk. As long legged as they were, Cory and Tony were still having trouble keeping up with Thorfinn. They wondered what had happened now. He must have gotten new memories of the girl!

Thorfinn boldly shoved the doors opened and strode to the teachers table. He stopped directly in front of Snape. “We need to talk. NOW!” the professor looked at the other two, who shook their heads. They had no clue. He got up and strode out the side door. By the time he’d made it to the door of his office, Thorfinn was already there, glaring at every student who dared look at him. The four went into the office. He warded for sound and even locked his Floo. 

“Thor?” he looked at the young man. 

Thor held out a slip of worn parchment. “She, she’s in-.” he swallowed hard. “What are the usual reasons for going back in time, sir?” Cory and Tony frowned. ‘What kind of question was that?’ 

Snape, however, didn’t seem surprised by the question. “To fix something that has gone wrong or change the past hoping it will improve the future. Why?”

“What happens when a person is yanked back with neither of those goals in mind, sir?” he looked at the teacher with sorrowful eyes, dreading the answer.

Snape drew a deep breath. “I’m not sure. They would have to find something to change, I’m almost positive.”

“How long could that take?” Thorfinn asked one last question before he actually released the parchment he’d held out to the teacher.

“There’s no telling, Mr. Rowle. It would, I imagine, depend on what the person finds TO change.” Snape was positive, whatever was on this parchment, he wasn’t going to like it. 

“She, she’s, I, I think, sir, she’s really in the past.” He finally let go and allowed Snape to open the parchment. He closed his eyes and shook his head. 

“Um, could the two of you maybe let US in on the joke, sir, Thorfinn?” Cory asked. Tony nodded in agreement.

“Mr. Rowle, would you care to read what’s written here?” Snape asked him quietly. Thorfinn didn’t even have to take the sheet back. He recited as if from memory. “I hate Thorfinn Rowle! Thorfinn Rowle is a big bully! Thorfinn Rowle can stick himself to the ceiling of the Great Hall! Thorfinn Rowle can go slow dance with the giant squid! Thorfinn Rowle can fly his broomstick headfirst into the Whomping Willow! Last but not least, Thorfinn Rowle can hit himself in the head with his own Beaters bat!”


	5. When Past and Present Collide!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dilemmas, dilemmas! Will they or won’t they? Sophia and Granger get one final chance to become friends! They’ll either become friends next chapter or kill each other, leaving poor Thorfinn brokenhearted in the present!

Sophia woke up the next morning with a new plan brewing and a determination to make friends with Hermione Granger if it was the last thing she did before leaving this time! Blast it, the girl simply had to be brought to her senses! 

She jumped up, got ready and raced down to find Rowle, only to discover he wasn’t even up yet. ‘Oh! Where WAS that annoying boy when she NEEDED him?’ She approached the couch he normally sat on, eyeing the two older students warily. They weren’t the same Dolohov and Yaxley she knew and had faced at the Ministry last year. She knew this but they resembled their intimidating fathers so much, it was hard for her to remember that! She felt a small shiver of fear run through her as she tried to gather the courage to get closer.

Cory and Tony had been wondering how long it would be before Thorfinn’s firstie had to face them by herself and how she would handle it. They were about to find out! They watched the little girl as she inched closer to them. Just because she’d approached them, though, wasn’t saying she was brave enough to actually speak to them.

“H-hi, hi. Hello, um, d-do you know w-where Rowle is? He wa- was supposed to c-check my essay.” She stammered slightly, holding out a sheet of parchment. 

Cory had to hide his smile at her evident nervousness. “Potions?” he asked. ‘So the little firstie wasn’t as arrogant as she makes out to be.’ He thought in amusement. She nodded shyly.

“Rowle is still turned up in bed. We were about to go roust him out. Of course, we’ll have to listen to him curse us the rest of the day! Unless you wanted to try to wake his grouchy arse up. He might not object to you waking him. He might even be fairly nice today.” Cory gazed at her.

“I can try to wake him if you really want me to, but won’t I get in trouble for being in the boys’ dorm rooms?” Sophia wondered.

“No worries, sweetheart. We’ll wait until you clear the stairs, then we’ll follow. He gives you any trouble, we’ll be right there to get him under control.” He grinned at her easily. “Anyone asks why you were in there, we’ll tell them you were giving him hell because you needed that essay checked!” Fully confident that she would succeed, he sent her up the steps to wake up Thorfinn. ‘The boy was in for a shock.’

Tony was shaking his head. “I seriously hope that doesn’t backfire.”

Cory looked at him. “What?”

“You know what! Sending a first year female, Professor Snape’s daughter no less, up into the boys’ dorm to wake up our resident Casanova. You know what he’s likely to do as well as me! Are you bloody mad? This goes south, at best he’ll get charged with Stat, the worst our Head of House will kill his bloody arse for daring to lay hands on his daughter!” Tony exclaimed. 

“This is not going to go south. Professor Snape will have no reason to get him for Stat or kill him.” Cory said calmly.

“How do you know that, though?” Tony asked in frustration. “He slips out every chance he gets to go feel up Becky Selwyn or any other girl he can chat up in the library. Now, he’s about to be woken up, by a girl he might not realize is just a firstie, and you’re just sitting there?”

“That’s why.” Cory said simply. Tony looked at him, confused.

“Tony, think about this closely. Since that girl showed up, how many times has Thorfinn slipped out to go chasing skirts?” Cory asked. 

Tony’s eyes widened in comprehension. “None. He’s not been going out. He’s been staying in the common room. With us. With,, that girl!” 

“Exactly.” Cory smiled. “He’s been paying more attention to that little first year than he has any girl since he started school!”

They sat back and thought about what this information meant in regard to their young Beater and the little girl who appeared to have him wrapped around her little finger. 

Meanwhile, up in the boys’ dorm, Sophia was once again faced with waking Thorfinn up. Remembering him mumbling in his sleep last night, she had to smile. Finding his bed was easy as he was the only one still asleep. Actually she was glad Yaxley had sent her to wake him up. Now she could tell him her new plan. As he played a big part in it, she needed him to cooperate! 

She sat down on the side of his bed. “Rowle? Rowle. Thorfinn?” she would have poked his shoulder except he was curled up in a ball and completely covered from head to toe! 

She reached for the top of the cover, hesitated, then pulled it back slightly, only to be confronted by his feet! She suppressed a giggle. Apparently, he slept upside down in his bed. It was a curious little fun fact that she tucked away. She was glad now she hadn’t poked him as it would have been his bum or his leg she hit! Turning to the foot of the bed, she now registered the very smallest corner of his pillow, pulled into his cocoon. She reached out and, once more, took hold of his cover and pulled it up. She smiled as she revealed his dark blonde hair.

“Rowle? Rowle. Thorfinn. Wakey, wakey! Come on, Thor, rise and shine. I need your help.” She pushed his hair back from his face. She heard a very slight moan. She pulled the cover down some more. His eyes were still closed and he was frowning. She stroked his forehead until the frown melted away. His eyes fluttered. One hand came up, resting on her hand. “Sophia? What are-?” he whispered, still half asleep. His eyes shot wide open. “Sophia! What the fuck are you doing up here?!” 

“Yaxley sent me up here. I think he was hoping you’d be in a better mood if I woke you, instead of him and Dolohov.” She told him brightly. “Plus I wanted to tell you my new plan. I need you to help me!”

“Oh, Merlin!” he groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. “Ok, you go on down. I’ll be down as soon as I get dressed.” She smiled and ran out of the room.

“Yaxley, Yaxley! I think it worked! He did cuss a bit when he realized it was me but then he said he’d be right down. That’s good, right?” she bubbled happily as she jumped onto the couch she was accustomed to sharing with Rowle.

Cory smiled. “That sounds good to me.” Tony was smiling but shaking his head. ‘Damned if Cory hadn’t been right!’ 

Thorfinn came bounding down the stairs a mere five minutes later. He jumped onto the couch, hugged her and told her to go get her bag. Then she could tell him her plan. Somehow, he had a feeling this ‘big’ idea concerned Granger. She seemed bound and determined to either make friends with the girl or clash with her, every chance she got! 

Sophia ran up to get her bag. No sooner had she dashed away than Thorfinn whirled around on the couch, glaring fiercely at his Quidditch captain. “What the fuck, Cory! Do you know what I could’ve done to her before I realized who it was?!” 

“Yes, I do but you didn’t do anything. So no harm done.” Cory told him calmly, ignoring Thorfinn’s smoldering anger. “Come on, Thor. Cheer up. You got woke up by a sweet, pretty, little girl and didn’t get dumped into a cold bath by the two of us. That’s got to count for something, right?” 

Tony was chuckling. “He’s right, Thor. That has to an improvement on how WE wake you up!”

They were finally able to tease Thorfinn into a better mood before Sophia returned with her schoolbag. Thorfinn was sprawled out, having told them his firstie apparently had some wild plan she needed him to help her with. 

“All right, firstie. What’s this big plan of yours?” he asked, looking sideways at her. 

“I need you to help me pick a fight with Hermione Granger! A fight bad enough to get me and her BOTH thrown into detention! You already said, if my essay was passable, you’d stick Weasley to the wall for me. You also said you wanted me to go to detention with you when they punished you for messing with a baby Gryff. We need to build on that plan so that I actually get detention and then Granger gets pulled in as well!” she announced boldly. Thorfinn stared at her silently before busting out laughing. Cory and Tony were laughing and face palming. 

“Let me get this right. You WANT me to help YOU pick a fight with GRANGER! So you, me and her will all be in detention TOGETHER? Are you out of your ever loving mind, child?!” he shook his head. 

“But, Rowle! It has to be done. The girl is too prissy, too uptight! Someone has to help her pull that bloody great stick out of her arse!” she stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips, chin tilted stubbornly. Thorfinn, Cory, and Tony howled with laughter, especially as someone else had also heard her plan. 

“Language, child, language!” Sophia cringed as she heard the voice of her father, right behind her! She took a deep breath and said with a grimace, “Bloody hell!”

The boys tried desperately to compose themselves in time to hear her punishment. Snape waited until Sophia had partially turned enough to face him. She couldn’t help noticing that even though he sounded stern, he looked like he was actually fighting to hide a smile.

“Now. Tell me, child, wherever did you hear that kind of language?” he asked, lips twitching.

Without missing a beat, she pointed at Thorfinn and threw the fourth year under the bus. “I heard him say that the other day, father. He really did!” Thorfinn was staring at her, open mouthed in shock! Cory and Tony were, again, dying laughing at the two of them. ‘Damn, they needed to set the two of them up in the lobby and sell tickets! They’d be rich in no time!’ 

“I think you both know what this means. Detention! Both of you will report to my office as soon as classes are over today. I’ll have a huge stack of dirty cauldrons that need to be cleaned!” he turned to leave and Sophia gasped. 

She jumped down and raced after him. “Father, just a moment!” Snape waited until they were out of the common room and in his office before he stopped to look at her. 

“Yes, child, what is it?” he asked. He still had a hard time believing this vivacious, scheming girl with mediocre Potions skills was actually swotty Hermione Granger. 

“Would it be possible for you to find some reason to put Hermione Granger into detention with us? I’m trying to befriend her and not having too much luck.” Sophia surprised him with that request. 

“I shall do my best to find a reason to punish her.” He promised. Sophia threw herself against him in a tight hug. He returned it after a moment. 

“Thank you, father!” she squealed happily. “Oh, by the way, Thorfinn might also be getting in trouble for sticking Ron Weasley to a wall at some point.” She smirked as he threw his head back and laughed. Then she headed back to the Slytherins common room to calm down her partner in cri-um, fellow student! 

Thorfinn was still sitting, right where she’d left him, still open mouthed with shock. As she approached, he snapped his mouth shut and glared angrily at her. “I’m sorry, Rowle! I panicked! But I got him to promise he’d try to put her in detention with us. Don’t worry. If I really can’t make friends with her, we’ll guilt her into doing most of the washing, ok? I really am sorry! Please forgive me?” she threw herself against him trustingly. “Please?”

Cory and Tony let out low sputters of laughter when Thorfinn rolled his eyes and growled but accepted her apology. True, Thorfinn had never been one to hold a grudge. But when he was angry at someone, he usually ignored them the whole day, he certainly didn’t forgive them within ten minutes of pissing him off! 

“So, are you still going to stick Ron Weasley to the wall for me? We'll both be in detention now!” she wheedled. Thorfinn thought about it, then nodded. “Give me a five minute head start, then come on up to the Great Hall.” 

He winked, grabbed his bag and left. “In case you’re wondering why I’m trying so hard to befriend Granger, she may be a Mudblood but she’s the only other Granger here. Even though we’re not at all related, I just want to be able to sit and talk to someone my age who has my former last name.” Sophia spoke softly, talking to Cory and Tony. Cory cast a Tempus and told her to run along and catch up with Thorfinn. 

On her way out of the room, she stopped and invited Daphne and Pansy to walk up with her. They chattered about the upcoming broomstick lessons. Sophia confided that she wasn’t sure how her lesson was going to go, considering she was terrified of heights. They assured her they weren’t feeling too sure about the lessons, either. When they were almost to the lobby, they heard screaming and a loud voice shouting at Rowle, seemingly scolding him! 

They ran in and busted out laughing. Thorfinn Rowle had outdone himself. He’d made a line of five Gryffindors stuck to the wall. Starting with Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, he’d gone down the line alphabetically, ending with Dean Thomas and Ron Weasley! He looked extremely proud of himself! 

Hermione Granger was loudly scolding him and he looked extremely close to sticking HER up there, between Finnegan and Longbottom!

Sophia ran over and stood between them. “Rowle, Rowle, Rowle! What have you done! These poor innocent little Gryffindors!” Cory and Tony had followed her up and stood beside the doors, watching yet another performance of the Thorfinn and Sophia show! 

“You should keep your beast on a tighter leash, Snape!” Granger snapped at her. Sophia’s eyes snapped in sudden anger.

“Me? Keep Thorfinn Rowle on a tighter leash? He’s an uncontrollable, untamed force of nature, Granger. What makes you think I have him on any kind of leash? And where do you get off, calling him a beast!” she frowned at the girl. ‘She had no right calling Rowle a beast!’ 

“Where does HE get off, sticking students to the walls?” Granger hissed.

“It’s a harmless prank, Granger! They aren’t dying, for Merlin’s sake. They may have lost some dignity but that’s all! Merlin, the other day, I was the one stick up there! Nobody came to MY defense except Pansy and Daphne! Today, there’s a dozen or more of you, outraged at him! Leave him alone!” she cried. Rowle reached out, laying his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it in gentle warning. 

Granger watched him and looked at her. “Well, it seems weird how close the two of you are and yet you can’t keep him under control!” 

Before Sophia could reply, they heard a voice. “Mr. Rowle! What is the meaning of this!” Professor McGonagall had arrived on the scene. For a bare second, Sophia could have sworn that the old witch was about to burst out laughing herself, in spite of the fact that it was her Gryffindors hanging on the wall. 

“He attacked them, Professor, I saw him!” Granger loudly announced. 

“She called him a beast! He’s not a beast, Professor McGonagall! He’s just Rowle!” after hearing Granger’s denouncement of Rowle, Sophia suddenly lost all interest in helping the girl change her ways. ‘She wanted to BE a swotty, insufferable, little know it all, LET her be a swotty, insufferable , little know it all!’ Suddenly her only goal was to keep Thorfinn OUT of detention for sticking the boys to the wall. “How did he attack them? There are five of them and only one of him! Maybe THEY attacked him and he retaliated the only way he could without hurting them!” she defended, glaring at Granger angrily. 

While this was going on, Tony leaned over and whispered quietly to Cory. “Is it just me or are the words ‘betrothal contract’ suddenly running through your head, too?”

“I’ve been thinking that ever since he yanked her up and took off after Quidditch practice yesterday!” Cory replied. After yesterday and now this morning, he was wondering how long it would be before Thorfinn’s dad sent a marriage contract to Professor Snape, demanding his daughter for Thorfinn!

The hall suddenly grew quiet as Professor Snape stepped into view. He took a moment to analyze the situation, then met the eyes of Professor McGonagall. He could see amusement in her eyes, even though she was frowning sternly. He already knew, from that look, there would be no punishment for Rowle. This was typical Thorfinn behavior. Now, if she’d caught him knocking into one of them, throwing their schoolbag down the hall, scattering their books and homework out or otherwise tormenting them, she definitely would have punished the boy. 

Rowle had come to Hogwarts, already knowing and using the sticking charm he wielded so well. Even as a first year, he’d been the biggest one in his class. Right from the first day of classes, he’d stuck various classmates to various walls all over the castle! They couldn’t very well start punishing him, now, for a trick he’d been using for the past four years with no trouble.

Snape looked down at Sophia. Her eyes were shining with tears. “Rowle! Sophia! My office, now!” His eyes glinting dangerously at Granger, Rowle reached down, grabbed Sophia’s arm and tugged her back down the hall.

“His punishment?” Snape asked McGonagall. 

She allowed a small smile to show. “You know better, Severus. No punishment but you know his charm better than I do. Would you kindly release my students from the wall?” Snape waved his wand at the students. They all dropped to their feet. 

“Both he and Sophia have detention with me, do I need to add Miss Granger to that list?” he asked, watching as Granger suddenly looked horrified. 

“Hmm, yes. I do believe she would benefit from spending time with someone she has labeled a beast.” McGonagall replied, ignoring the betrayed look on Granger’s face as she looked at her. “When does she need to come down?”

“Their punishment will begin as soon as they both reach my classroom after classes.” Snape told her. 

McGonagall nodded. “Oh, by the way, why are they in detention, Severus?”

“Apparently, Rowle has been teaching my daughter all the creative ways of saying ‘bloody hell!’” he smirked, remembering how she’d cringed at the sound of his voice. McGonagall laughed before she could stop herself. ‘Oh, that did indeed sound like Thorfinn Rowle!’

She’d make sure Granger was there. In the meantime. “Come with me, Miss Granger, we need to have a serious talk about your manners!” as she led the incredulous first year away. He almost burst out laughing at the shocked look on her face. He’d definitely need to relate THAT ONE to Rowle and his daughter! He paused just briefly when he realized he had stopped thinking of her as Hermione in hiding and begun to actually regard her as his daughter! He strode rapidly to his office. Just outside the doors, he paused again. 

Inside, Sophia was seated on Thorfinn’s lap. Whether this was his choice or her own, Snape wasn’t sure. Her head was laid on his shoulder and her shoulders were shaking. She was either laughing quietly or crying. As he watched, one of Rowle’s hands patted her back. The other one stroked her hair. In his defense, Rowle did look slightly uncomfortable, Snape doubted he was used to comforting crying girls, but he also looked peaceful. It was an expression you just did not see on the face of Hogwarts resident wild boy, Thorfinn Rowle. He was either smiling, laughing, smirking or angry! 

He stepped in inside. “Well, I have good news and bad news.” He watched as they straightened alertly. “There will be no further punishment for you, Rowle, but Granger will be here for detention. Whether you still want her here will be entirely up to you. Also I should tell you that Granger was being given a sound scolding on manners by McGonagall.” He smiled as that caused them both to start chuckling happily. 

“Now, you do still have time to go up and eat breakfast before you go to class. Remember, as soon as classes are over, you come to the Potions classroom.” He dismissed them to return to the Great Hall. As soon as they were in the hall, Rowle bent down and offered Sophia a back ride in order to get upstairs faster. 

After breakfast they separated in the hall. She was now getting serious qualms the closer it got to flying lessons. She was pleased to note that Granger was quite subdued after her scolding. ‘Good, that would teach her to call someone a beast!’ 

During the flying class, she was pleased that she managed to actually get the broom to raise up this time. The last time, it had stubbornly laid there and, at one point, had actually rolled over on its back! Granger, she saw, didn’t even get the broom off the ground. Then classes were over and they was heading for the Potions lab for detention. As she and Granger arrived, Thorfinn was already there. He was glaring fiercely at Granger and she was looking terrified.

She was still angry about this morning but she decided that, since they were all in there anyway, she’d give it one last try. ‘Who knew, she might even be able to get her and Rowle to be somewhat civil while they were there!’

Present time

Cory, Tony and Snape watched in shock as Thorfinn backed up to the wall, sank down and covered his face. ”This is my fault! She said it herself! She was thrown back in time and landed at MY feet!” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Mr. Rowle! There are any number of reasons why that girl was pulled back in time!” Snape snapped at him.

“But you do believe me? You know that’s where she’s at, too, don’t you sir?” Thorfinn asked him.

Snape reluctantly nodded. ‘He’d been getting his own share of memories from the past, the most shocking of which he’d apparently, spontaneously agreed to act as her father!’ he knew they needed to update both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. One would be ecstatic because it would throw the other one into chaos! Hermione Granger was not only the ‘brains’ of the Trio but she kept a tight grip on how impulsive Harry was. If not for her calm logic, Harry would long since have already attacked Malfoy on several different occasions. 

“Listen to me, Rowle, this is NOT your fault! Since this was apparently a spontaneous trip to the past, you might be something she wanted to change! I know you and her fought the whole time you were in school together. Maybe she was subconsciously thinking of that and fate decided the rest!” Snape knelt down beside the young man. 

“You think so?” Thorfinn peered at him hopefully. It hurt him to see the boy in this shape. For his sake alone, Snape hoped Granger didn’t dally around too much in the past. Like Cory and Tony, he wasn’t sure how she’d managed to get the boy twisted up this badly in such a short amount of time but she had. Now it was time for her to come back and straighten out what she’d done! 

“Go and rest. Keep up with your training. I’ll keep you informed of any new developments.” Snape told him. Cory and Tony came over and pulled Thorfinn to his feet. As they left Snape’s office, hoods raised, they passed a group of Slytherins, including Draco, Theo, Pansy and Daphne. As soon as they were out of hearing range, Pansy slapped both boys’ arms. “See! We told you! That was Rowle! He’s looking for Sophia and Granger!” 

They didn’t notice the men had turned back. “Should we tell them?” asked Cory. 

Thorfinn shook his head. “Not today.”

They exited the castle and went back to the cottage. Thorfinn went to lay down. His hand rested on the packages he’d been collecting all day. On impulse, he decided to send them tomorrow morning. It would be a while before she got them as she was still playing in the past. But they would be waiting for her when she got back. He’d send them to Potter to hold for her. She might not take them on her own but she would accept them from Potter. There was only one that she absolutely needed to accept right away. He’d put a drawing charm on it. It was geared to MAKE her want to accept that one gift. It was the one that would ultimately declare her as his!


	6. Detention with Thorfinn and Sophia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia and Granger bury the hatchet and share a prank on Thorfinn. Thorfinn takes his revenge. The dust settles. Friendship wins the day! A decision is made and a package is sent.
> 
> A/N: I thought quite seriously about making the girls enemies but finally went with my original intention of making them friends.

They walked into the room, along with Thorfinn. Professor Snape was waiting for them. Knowing she wanted to make the most of this opportunity with Granger, Snape had a special punishment planned for Rowle. It was a technique that he only reserved for when the young Beater had been especially naughty or when he wanted to be sure he was really paying attention. 

It was a well-known fact that Thorfinn Rowle was constantly moving, even if it was just tapping his fingers or jiggling his knee. The boy could not hold still! He waited until all three were standing in front of him before he spoke the punishments. “Granger, Sophia, you will take turns washing all the cauldrons out, without magic.” Sophia laughed as Granger gasped. “Before you take issue with the fact that I didn’t name Rowle.” Here he leveled a glance at Granger.” He gets a different punishment, one especially suited to him.” 

Rowle was eyeing him warily. “Mr. Rowle. You will sit at this desk. You will put your hands and feet together and you will supervise these girls.” Sophia couldn’t help but laugh again. It really was a unique punishment, forcing Rowle to do the one thing he truly hated, be completely still! “I will hold all three of your wands until the end of detention.” Sophia giggled, knowing he’d given Rowle that sentence to give HER more time to try to work something out with Granger.

“What?!” yelled Rowle. “No fair! I didn’t teach her to cuss, I didn’t even know she was behind me! I swear!” he argued. ‘Merlin, why had he agreed to help her with that stupid, harebrained plan to get in detention TOGETHER with Granger?!’

“Nevertheless, Rowle, this is your punishment. Unless you wish to do another detention, during Quidditch practice, you will now sit down. Your time starts now. I will check on your progress periodically.” They handed over their wands. He waited until the boy had seated himself, then he headed to his office, leaving the door cracked in case he needed to run interference. He could almost guarantee that when he came back to check on them, Rowle would be slumped over, either half or mostly asleep! 

The three students stared at one another. More accurately, Rowle glared at both girls as he sulked about the punishment he’d been given. Sophia went and hugged him. “Cheer up, Rowle! It could have been worse! He could have sent you trudging all over the castle with Mr. Filch!” He thought of that particular action. ‘Yeah, that would have been a disaster in the making. The old fogey would have definitely sparked his temper and he’d have stuck him to a wall somewhere and gone back to the common room!’ he had to smile, on the other hand, he might actually have preferred that punishment! ANYTHING was better than just sitting here, not moving! 

“Before we do anything, Granger, there are a few things we need to straighten out.” Sophia said sternly, crossing her arms. Granger stared back at her mutinously, crossing her arms as well. “First of all, you owe Rowle an apology for calling him a beast. He’s not a beast and you had no right calling him that. Please apologize to him.” Sophia politely requested. 

Granger sighed looking ashamed of herself. She approached the desk. Sophia spoke again. “His name is Thorfinn.” 

Granger looked at him. “I’m sorry for calling you a beast, Thorfinn. She’s right. I was rude to do that. If my mother had been here, she would have scolded me even more than Professor McGonagall did. I’m truly sorry.” Rowle inclined his head to her but didn’t speak. 

Next Sophia came around the desk and held out her hand. “Hi, my name is Sophia Snape. I’m in your Potions class. I think we got off on the wrong foot. Can we try this again?”

Granger stared at her hand hesitantly, then she reached out and took it. “Hi, my name is Hermione Granger. I’m pleased to meet you. I’m sorry I’ve snapped at you a couple of times now. I’d like to try a fresh start. But,,, how do we do this? You are in Slytherin and I’m in Gryffindor. Our houses are natural enemies or so I’m told.” 

“Who told you that?” Rowle suddenly spoke up. 

Granger jumped and looked at him. “Ron told me. His brothers told him.”

“Really. Slytherin house has been given a bad reputation. You’ve no doubt been told also that EVERY wizard that ever went bad was in Slytherin. Not to say we HAVEN’T had more than our share of bad wizards but there have been bad wizards in EVERY house. You don’t hear about those, only the ones from Slytherin.” Rowle snapped. It was obviously a sore point for him. 

Granger was nodding in agreement. “Yes, Ron told us that, too.

“Who is US?” asked Sophia. 

Granger turned around to look at her earnestly. “Me and Harry Potter. He’s in Gryffindor, too. I try to help him with his homework. Sometimes he’ll even let me, when Ron isn’t there.” 

“That’s the other thing I wanted to speak to you about. Listen, Granger, I’m not saying this to be mean but you have no friends, not even in your own house. Play your cards right though and you might walk out of here with two of them. I’ll be your friend and so will Thorfinn. Of course he will no doubt irritate you to death by never using your name.” Sophia glanced at Thorfinn and smirked. He smiled back mischievously. “His favorite nickname for me is ‘firstie’! As for the Slytherin/Gryffindor thing, isn’t that what the headmaster is always taking about, inter house unity? Why, we’ll both be setting a good example for the rest of the students, right? Besides who needs friends in Gryffindor when you can have more friends in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.”

Sophia looked at Thorfinn. “Should I tell her the rest?”

Thorfinn nodded. “Kids are cruel. Best to get it all out in the open, baby girl, especially if you and I are supposed to lead the charge.”

Granger noted the new nickname with a raised brow. Sophia waved it off. “There will be people, Granger, who will reject you purely for your blood status. Both your parents are Muggles, right?” Granger nodded. She had sat down and was listening to Sophia earnestly, as if this were a serious class with a pop quiz at the end. Any moment now, Rowle fully expected her to pull out a parchment and quill and start taking notes! “So you’re a Muggleborn witch, which is becoming more of a common occurrence now than it did years ago. But some people will not respect your mind and they will make fun of you purely because of your blood. There’s a derogatory term you may hear them call you, it’s Mudblood. I myself was raised saying it. Basically they’re saying you have dirty blood, tainted blood. I’m sorry, Granger, I can’t change those people’s minds about you. But the people who aren’t biased will follow mine and Rowle’s example and get to know you for you.” 

“Be warned, however, it doesn’t matter if I’m friends with you or not. I stick all firsties to the wall at some point. I’ve already stuck little Sophia to the wall! If you’re lucky, next time, I’ll stick you up there with her! That’s just my thing!” Rowle warned her.

“It really is! I asked Yaxley about it, Thorfinn has been doing this ever since he was a first year!” Sophia jumped in. Granger looked as if she wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry at being told she WOULD end up on the wall. 

“Ok, now that we have that settled, let’s get to washing some cauldrons. Oh, about Rowle’s punishment being different from ours, let me just say, Rowle DESPISES sitting still. Note the surly frown he still wears every now and again. So, we have to keep him cheered up. Every tenth cauldron, we have to come over and hug him.” Sophia smiled as Granger actually giggled. Upon hearing that, Rowle grinned and rolled his eyes. 

The girls quickly scampered over and began washing the cauldrons. Granger had begun quizzing them on things she had read about, mostly pureblood traditions, Rowle was able to confirm them for her. The more she learned, the bigger her smile got. It was clear that the quest for knowledge wasn’t just so she could rub in it in people’s faces. The girl honestly enjoyed learning new stuff!

Sure enough, every tenth cauldron, they would go over and hug Thorfinn. Even so, they could see what the effects of staying still was doing to him. He was slowly but surely slumping forward and close to going to sleep. When they finally had every cauldron washed, dried and put up, he was slumped forward in his chair, sprawled across the desk, sound asleep. Sophia got a mischievous look in her eye and whispered to Granger. She capped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing and waking him up.

Professor Snape came in, took one look and almost burst out laughing at the sight before him. The girls had evidently finished the cauldrons after Thorfinn went to sleep. Bad mistake on Thorfinn’s part! They had begun playing around with Sophia’s make up and Granger’s hair ties. Once they had each other made up, they had turned their attention to the sleeping fourth year. They had outlined his eyes in black eyeliner all around then filled in the shadows with a mix of pink and purple with a bit of blue mixed in. They had used glittery pink lip balm to outline his lips! His hair wasn’t very long in the front or on the sides but he did let the back grew out long enough to reach his shoulders. Granger had divided his hair in the middle and put it all into ponytails. They had fastened little unicorn fasteners to the end of each braid! 

When he came in, they had evidently just finished making up poor Thorfinn and were trying to figure out the best way to tame Granger’s hair. Sophia pulled out a bottle of Sleek Easy conditioner and gave it to Granger. “My mother had the same big, fluffy hair as you, Granger. I took my sleek hair after my father, obviously, but this still comes in handy on mornings I don’t take the time to properly brush it. My mother swore by this conditioner! You can have that one. I have plenty more with me. When you need more, just let me know.” 

“Well, I can see this has been a very productive detention.” Snape said, barely holding his laughter in. “Mr. Rowle? Mr. Rowle, you might want to wake up now. Unless, of course, you are planning to sleep in here tonight.”

Rowle jerked awake and sat up, yawning widely. He went to run his fingers through his hair and froze when he encountered the braids. Then he jumped up and went over to inspect himself in the mirror beside the door. THAT’S when he saw the makeup. His brows snapped together and he growled angrily as he whirled and chased two screaming first years out of the Potions lab! They all grabbed their wands, in passing, from a wildly amused Potions master who immediately ducked into his office, locked the door and laughed himself silly at their antics.

There are very few times when Peeves the poltergeist was upstaged in his hijinks but the sight of a made up, furiously angry, roaring Thorfinn Rowle, chasing after Sophia Snape and Hermione Granger, made even him hover in the air, open mouthed in shock. The Slytherins, just leaving the Great Hall, were treated to the sight of their popular Chaser, cursing a blue streak as he chased two screaming little girls who ran into the Great hall and straight down to the teachers table.

“Professor McGonagall, help us, help us!” they screamed in unison, laughing as they ran away from the angry boy. Professor McGonagall hopped up and hurried around the table in time to catch the girls against her. 

Rowle skidded to a stop, glaring at them. “You can run and hide behind her for now, firsties, but you can’t hide behind her forever! I’ll be waiting for you!” he whirled and stormed back out. 

Professor McGonagall looked down at them. “My dears, did you-did you put MAKEUP on Thorfinn Rowle?! AND you braided his hair?!” she wasn’t sure whether to be horrified or amused by the antics of the first years. They grinned cheekily at her, knowing they were probably looking at another detention. 

For the next week, Hogwarts was a battleground between them as Thorfinn stuck the girls to the wall in various places all over the castle, every chance he got! They, in turn, recruited Peeves to throw paint and water balloons at him, every chance he got, leaving Thorfinn both drenched and covered in pink paint many times! The other first years breathed a sigh of relief, knowing it would be only temporary but glad of the break they were getting. 

Cory and Tony, howling with laughter, would run around behind him, attempting to keep him from killing the girls. They both decided that, even though Sophia was just a first year, Thorfinn really just needed to kiss her and get it out of his system! 

Finally, the girls grew tired of trying to outrun him all the time. The day came when he was chasing them down the hall. Suddenly they reversed directions and ran directly at him! Caught off guard, he fell back when they both jumped up on him. They landed on his chest as he ended up flat on his back in the middle of the hallway. 

“We love you, Thorfinn, please forgive us, please? We’ll carry your books and your broom and your book bag! We’ll even carry your Quidditch equipment for you! Please forgive us? We love you! Please? Pretty please?” the girls chorused together as they wrapped their arms around his neck. Thorfinn looked at Cory and Tony desperately.

“Nope, they are all yours, Thorfinn.” Cory laughed, holding up his hands. Behind him, Tony sniggered also backing away. Thorfinn rolled his eyes and waited for the girls to quieten down. He sat up and regained his feet as smoothly as he could with two first year girls, hanging onto him for dear life. He staggered over to the wall but, instead of sticking them there and leaving as he’d done for the past week, he turned, leaned against it and slid down until he was sitting with both girls in his lap. 

Cory and Tony left once they figured out the war was over. They knew he wouldn’t harm the girls now. They went back to the common room, knowing he and Sophia would show up sooner or later. They knew he’d been missing Sophia all week. He’d be reading and reach out, blindly searching for her. She’d been banned to sit with the other first years. They’d look over and see her peeping sadly over at Thorfinn. 

“So we’re finally done, firsties?” he asked. They both nodded, delighted that he wasn’t pushing them away. “Good, I was getting tired of chasing you two!”

They laughed out loud. Sophia spoke first. “I told Granger about the giant squid. She wanted to know if you’d take her out there sometime and let her see it.” 

Thorfinn looked at Granger, her eyes shining eagerly. “Of course, I will, firstie. Just come down to the Quidditch pitch tomorrow with my other little firstie here. We’ll go as soon as Quidditch practice is over.” 

Granger nodded eagerly. “Thank you, Rowle. I’ve been hearing about it ever since I’ve been here. I tried standing on the shore to see it but I didn’t see anything.”

As it happened, this was the end of the school day. So there was no hurry for them to get up and race to another class. Thorfinn sat there, relaxed as he held the girls. He’d missed his little firstie, sitting beside him doing her homework. He still wasn’t used to having Granger as his other firstie. He hugged them close and kissed the top of their heads. 

For their part, Sophia was glad he was speaking to her again. Maybe now, she’d be allowed back on ‘their’ couch. Granger was too thrilled at being in his arms to even talk much. 

Present time 

He thought long and hard about his decision. He knew once she accepted the gift there would be no backing out, no escape short of death! He was fully prepared to accept the consequences, even if it was her rejecting the gift. He put several charms on it. Then he rewrapped it and put it with the larger presents. But he also put a note with it. He knew even Potter wouldn’t give it to her without a note. 

“For you, sweetheart, I’ll see you soon. Until we can meet again. All my love, Finn. P. S. Cory and Tony send their best.”

He took the package to the Owlery in Hogsmeade. There, he sent it on to Harry Potter to give to Hermione Granger. Then he went to Quidditch practice, hoping this would be the day he came back to hear she’d made it back safely.


	7. Changing Granger's ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the ceasefire. A little talk with Thorfinn. Helping Granger change. A new group of friends. Thorfinn and Sophia admit their feelings,,, to themselves. Sophia ponders Thorfinn’s future. Thorfinn bides his time. Harry becomes an unwitting accomplice. 
> 
> A/N: A little question for you, the readers, to ponder at the bottom.

That evening, the whole Great Hall seemed shocked when Thorfinn Rowle walked in, hand in hand with both Sophia Snape and Hermione Granger. Everyone, that is, except the Slytherins who had already known what was going on. They walked down the center of the Hall to where they had to separate to go to their own tables. Sophia and Rowle joined the Slytherins and Granger headed for the Gryffindor table. For a moment, Sophia thought they weren’t going to make room for her. Then Potter looked around their table, frowning, and reached out to pull Granger down on the bench with him. They began chatting and waving their arms around. 

Sophia turned around and smiled at Thorfinn. Very possibly, her idea was already beginning to work. If she could get her to loosen up enough to let other people have a chance in class, she was sure that, along with getting her a friend or two along the way, would be more than enough to help her get back to her own time! Unnoticed by Sophia and Rowle, Cory and Tony were both taking note of how much happier they looked now that they weren’t fighting anymore. The two boys exchanged glances. They were becoming more and more positive that Rowle and Sophia belonged together. They decided they needed to have a little talk with their Chaser. 

After dinner, as the Slytherins headed out of the Hall, Cory sent Sophia ahead with the other first years as Tony held Rowle back. Thinking it was Quidditch related, Sophia willingly went on, waving happily. She would go ahead to get on their couch to start her homework. Cory let her think that. 

“So. You and Sophia are getting along great now, considering how bad you two hated each other when she first got here.” Cory mentioned as he and Tony guided the younger boy between them. 

Rowle nodded warily. “Yeah, we are. We, um, came to an understanding. She isn’t sure whether or not she’s actually going to stay here yet. Right now, she’s still trying to figure out if she’s ready for here or going back to Beauxbatons.”

“Beauxbatons? Why would she WANT to go back to Beauxbatons? You’re here!” Tony blurted out. 

“Why would me being here stop her from going back to Beauxbatons?” Rowle asked, puzzled. 

“You’re right, Finn. It wouldn’t make a difference. We just wanted to, um, point something out to you. That’s all.” He glared at Tony over the boy’s shoulder. “Listen, Rowle. I’ve, we’ve been noticing something. When is the last time you left the common room? You used to wander all over the castle, chatting up any girl you met, remember? What happened?” Cory asked, reaching around and slapping Tony in the back of his head. Tony winced and shut up. It was best to let Cory do this. He was the smooth talker. 

Rowle actually looked shocked. Apparently he hadn’t even noticed his own behavior pattern had changed. “I, uh, I guess I just haven’t wanted to? I mean, Professor Snape is always telling me to buckle down and get more serious about my studies. If I don’t, I won’t pass my OWL’S next year.”

“So Sophia Snape has nothing to do with you staying in every night. Or getting more serious about your homework. You’ve been much friendlier lately, did you know that, Rowle? Much more approachable. You’ve even been nicer, slightly, to your own house’s first years. Now, you and Sophia are trying to befriend that little Gryffindor girl. What’s going on with you two? Are you planning to get a match with her? She’d be a good match for you. Let’s face it, in this house, you could do a lot worse than her. Think about it.” Cory slapped the youngster on the back, right before the three of them entered the Slytherins common room. 

Rowle drifted into the room, deep in thought. He honestly hadn’t thought anything about slipping out of the commons anymore after Sophia arrived. Nor had he given a second thought to any of the girls he’d been chasing. ‘Did this mean that he, Thorfinn Rowle, was ready to settle down? With just one witch?’ He knew they wouldn’t be so enthusiastic about her if they knew who she really was. Sometimes, he forgot who she really was. There had been times, knowing it was a sixth year girl in a first year body, that, yes, he’d been tempted to touch her. He hadn’t because if they’d been caught, it would be his ass in the sling, not hers, his future that would be ruined! Not that he intended to let her get away unscathed. Sometime right before she went back, he fully intended to kiss the girl. But he had to time it just right! Give her something to remember him by in the future! Besides which, KNOWING that she would be leaving soon, he was trying his best to guard his heart, trying not to get too attached to her. It didn’t seem to be working, however. He was almost positive now, after that little ‘chat’ with his friends that he had gone and done something he’d sworn never to do: fallen in love, giving a woman the power to control him, hurt him. 

He made it all the way to their couch before he realized she was already there, looking at him fearfully to see if she was finally allowed to sit there again. He dropped down beside her, pulled her close and said. “Damn, firstie! I’ve missed teasing you!”

Sophia breathed a sigh of relief. She really was allowed back on the couch. “Believe it or not, Rowle, I’ve missed you calling me firstie!”

Cory and Tony nodded at each other. They could tell Rowle was seriously thinking about the bug Cory had put in his ear, concerning Sophia. Now it was up to the fourth year to make the next move. Thorfinn sat quietly beside Sophia as she worked on her next Potions assignment, pointing out little things here and there that she could correct. The common room slowly emptied until it was, again, just the two of them. He kept his arm around her and she never attempted to get away from him. 

“Do you really have to go back?” he asked her suddenly. Sophia looked at him and sighed.

“Yes, Thorfinn, I do have to go back. Believe me, if it wasn’t so important, I would stay here. I’m definitely enjoying myself more than I ever did in my first few years of school. If I thought for even a moment, I could change the worst parts of the future, I’d stay but I can’t change linchpin events. These will happen regardless of what I do. All I can do is try to smooth out rough edges here and there before I go back.” She told him seriously. 

She turned to fully face him. As she did, she let her guard drop. Sixth year Hermione Granger stared at the fourth year Thorfinn Rowle and felt her heart break a little bit. He looked so sad. All she wanted to do, suddenly, was find a way to take him back with her. He’d been so different this time. Of course, she hadn’t antagonized him this time, aside from the makeup. She knew, in this first year body, she had to be careful around him. She had to admit, it had been fun flirting with him. But sooner or later, she might well tempt him too far. 

After watching Cory and Tony coming into the common room with him, then look at her, she’d suddenly had a feeling their little ‘Quidditch’ talk with him had concerned her somehow. Now he was asking if she really had to go back. They had surely noticed the sudden closeness between them. She had tried, really she had but she just couldn’t bring herself to talk to Draco and Theo when the only one she was really interested in was Thorfinn Rowle. She didn’t even know how it had happened this fast. She’d heard her mum talk about how fast she’d fallen for Hermione’s dad but she’d never believed it could actually happen that fast! Somehow, over the course of the last week and something that she’d been here, Hermione Granger had fallen head over heels in love with Thorfinn Rowle! She hoped to bloody hell this wasn’t something that she shouldn’t have changed! 

“Listen, Finn. This has been the best week of school I’ve ever experienced. You have actually been a huge part of that. This last week, running away from you, recruiting Peeves, this is the most harmless FUN I’ve ever had here. There hasn’t been that much the past few years for me to laugh about. Thank you. I’ll never forget you, Thorfinn Rowle.” She put her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could, feeling him return the hug. He kissed her on the forehead and sent her on up to bed. Then he stretched and went to bed himself. 

The next Potions class, Sophia took the lead in changing Granger’s ways. She didn’t want to make herself unrecognizable in the future. She did want to go back knowing she had eased some of the tension she always felt. Professor Snape had just announced that they were starting a new project. It would require them to work with someone from another house. Before anyone else could claim her, Sophia shot her hand in the air and politely requested Granger for her partner. She was granted her request. 

She smiled as she moved her belongings to the table normally shared by either Potter or Weasley. She looked back at Theo and nodded at Potter. That would help her kill two birds with one stone. She needed to get acquainted with Theo, for Ginny in the future. Granger worried about Potter falling behind without her there, helping with his homework. She told Granger they could now meet in the library to work on their project. She reminded Granger that she was to come to the Slytherins Quidditch practice so Rowle could take her to view the giant squid. 

For the next week, in every class, she would pair up with Granger. The first day, she would wait until the teacher had finished their lecture. Then as the question and answer portion began, she would reach over and poke her, prompting a giggle and preventing her from answering the question. The second day, Granger was more prepared but she willingly held her own self back from answering too many questions. Most of the students were pleased to be able to win points for their houses. Ron Weasley was displeased with all the points Sophia was ‘costing’ them by not letting Granger answer any questions. Sophia fired back by having Rowle stick him to the wall again. 

Now that she had her loosened up in class, it was time to corral her runaway homework. All that took was just a gentle reminder that teachers had a limited amount of time to grade papers. They had to also make time for parent-teacher conferences, make lesson plans, help the prefects patrol and keep their doors open in case any student needed advice. Granger apparently hadn’t considered that while writing her overly long essays. To that end, she began modifying the length of them. She still slipped and wrote an inch or so longer than needed. But she no longer turned in twenty inches on a ten inch essay. 

Sophia became the unofficial leader of a motley crew of students. She had Granger, of course. There was also Pansy, Daphne, Parvati, Lavender, Padma and Hannah. They basically took over the biggest table in the library. They would have picnics at the side of the Black Lake on the weekends. They took up one whole section of stands whenever they went to cheer the Slytherins on during practice and during the games. Granger was always torn between cheering for Rowle and Potter, until Sophia reminded her that she would have Harry until she left school, but Rowle would be graduating in a few years. Then she threw herself into cheering for Rowle. Though the crew was mostly girls, there were a few boys included: Harry, Draco, Theo, Blaise and Neville. Ron refused to hang out with them just on the principle of their leader being a Slytherin. Again, Sophia had Rowle decorating the wall with him. 

It was soon, unofficially, apparent that Rowle and Sophia were a couple. Though they did no more than hold hands and exchange quick hugs, the other boys figured out fast that, to try your luck with Sophia was opening yourself to a world of pain, courtesy of one Thorfinn Rowle!

It was getting harder and harder to sit beside him each evening. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself on him but she couldn’t. Not in this body. Not at this time. It would ruin his entire future! She knew the Thorfinn Rowle of HER time was a famous Quidditch player, pictured with a different witch each week on the cover of Witch Weekly. He played for the Ballycastle Bats and lived in Ireland, she was almost positive. She might have to become a fan when she got back to her year! 

Present time 

An owl showed up the next morning during the mail run with a big package for Harry. To his surprise, though, it wasn’t actually for him. Thanks to another note (added at the late minute by Rowle), it said, “Harry, some of Hermione’s summer friends are coming in from their school for fall break and Thanksgiving. They wanted to tell Hermione they would love to see her. They have enclosed little presents for her. Please have her answer back soon. Thank you, Jean Granger. P. S. Much love from her father and myself.” Rowle had found out where her Muggle home was and her parents’ names from letters sent from Snape and answered by her parents. Snape wasn’t sure if he wanted to know WHY Rowle wanted that information.

It was addressed to him and from her parents at their muggle address. Hermione had said her parents were finally getting the hang of owl post! Totally unaware that he was being used, Harry Potter unwittingly accepted the package of a Death Eater on behalf of Hermione Granger. 

Down in Hogsmeade, Rowle, who had been pacing, twirling a coin on a necklace, stopped and grinned. Cory and Tony straightened up. “Thor?” He turned to look at them triumphantly. Then he began to laugh loudly. 

“It’s done, mates. No turning back now. When she gets back from her little adventure, she’ll take it and then,” he looked at the coin he held. “She’s mine! She’ll be mine for the rest of our lives! As soon as she takes it.”

“Takes what, Thor?” Cory asked cautiously. With the increasingly erratic way Thorfinn was acting, he wasn’t really sure he WANTED to know. 

“Never you mind, Cory. The less you know, the less you can be blamed for.” Thorfinn told him. 

“Please say it’s nothing lethal or illegal, Thor.” Tony urged. He felt helpless in the face of what was happening to his friend. ‘Damn Granger! What the bloody, fucking, HELL was that little chit doing? Was she really unaware of the damage she was causing? Did she not realize she was destroying Thorfinn’s future?! 

“Nothing like that, Tony, don’t worry. If it was anything like that, I’d walk myself straight into Azkaban.” Thor answered him. He was still staring at the coin. “Any day now, boys, she’ll be back any day now. I can feel it!” 

Cory and Tony were too restless, after that outburst, to sit still. They jumped up and began pacing, right along with Thorfinn. 

Back at the castle, everyone was looking at the package Harry Potter was carrying. “What’s that, Harry?” Ron asked, coming up for air and peeling away from Lavender. 

“Dunno, it’s not for me. It’s for Hermione. Her mum sent it. Some of her friends sent her some presents.” Harry said. 

“Well, let’s open it. See what she got. She’s not here, she won’t mind.” Ron reached for the package. Harry lifted it out of his reach. 

“No! We won’t. It’s not ours to open. I’m putting it up until she comes back.” He opened his trunk and laid the package inside. Ron was unaware of his good luck that day. Had he opened the package, he’d have been greeted with a lethal burst of Fiendfyre. Thorfinn had cursed the package to make sure Hermione was the ONLY ONE who could open it without injury.

“And if she doesn’t come back? What then? There’s been no sign of her, Harry, not one bloody sign!” Ron sighed.

“She’ll be back. I know it. I don’t know where she is or why she’s there but she will be back.” Harry said firmly.

“Whatever you say, Harry.” It was clear that Ron, while wanting to support Harry, just didn’t believe that Hermione would be back. 

A/N: Next chapter should see Hermione coming back to her own time. Time for a serious question. At least once in both this chapter and the last chapter, a possible kiss has been mentioned. I’m debating whether to include this or wait until she’s back to her own time. 

I have a specific time and scene thought out if I do include the kiss. But the question is, do you want to see the kiss in this next chapter or would you prefer to wait until she’s back in her sixth year? 

Before anyone goes haywire over it, let me just emphasize: IT WILL ONLY BE A KISS, nothing more, nothing less. The only reason I’m so iffy about including it is: she IS in the body of a first year and he IS a fourth year.


	8. Getting closer to Rowle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia pulls Granger and Rowle together. Sophia’s exit is set up. A canon event occurs. Thorfinn feels like killing someone! A kiss, a final promise and a departure. A return, a present received, another kiss.

Sophia and Granger were walking around the Black Lake. For once, it was just the two of them. The rest of the girls had elected to stay in the library. Sophia was teasing Granger about Rowle. It was hard to not see the crush when the only time she paid attention at Quidditch practice and games was when Rowle was the one being discussed.

“He’s cute, don’t you think?” Sophia asked, bumping Granger’s shoulder. Knowing she wouldn’t be here much longer, she was going to try her best to transfer Rowle’s attention from her to Granger.

Granger smiled, looking down. “Yes, yes, he is cute. He’s slightly scary, in a way. Before you showed up, he frowned. A lot! And he snapped at everyone, even the other Slytherins!” 

“That’s just a front. He tries to hold people at a distance. That way they can’t hurt him, you see. You know, it’s not too easy, getting to know Rowle. He makes himself seem very aggressive so he’s always in attack mode.” Sophia told her.

“But you got through.” Granger pointed out.

“Yes, well, you have to understand. I caught him off guard. I’m pretty sure he wasn’t expecting a first year to come at him with the very same bad attitude that he showed. That’s just what I did.” Sophia shrugged nonchalantly. 

“May I ask you something, it might be too personal.” Granger hesitated before continuing at Sophia’s nod. “Are you and Rowle getting married? I heard some of the other girls talking about a betrothal contract?”

“Me? And Rowle? Merlin, if we are, it’s the first I’ve heard of it! Whoever told you THAT!” Sophia laughed incredulously. “No. As far as I know, we are not getting married any time soon, nor do we have a betrothal contract set up. Goodness, I’m only a first year, he’s only a fourth year. That’s entirely too young to be talking betrothal contracts.”

“It was just some of the other girls.” Granger hedged, clearly not wanting to tattle on anyone. 

“Well, some of the other girls clearly need to ask me before yakking about something like that. It could get Rowle into serious trouble if some of the uptight parents took them seriously.” Sophia frowned, wondering who in their motley crew was trying to spread rumors about her and Rowle. Surely they knew that would hurt Granger, too. She was always with them, except in the Slytherins common room!

“Why not? Everyone says you’re the perfect couple.” Granger wondered, looking slightly downcast.

“We might be what everyone THINKS is the perfect couple but we have different ambitions. He wants to be an international Quidditch star and I want to settle down somewhere. Quidditch and settling down don’t exactly blend together, Granger. He’d be traveling all the time and he’s just arrogant enough to want his wife right there beside him. Do you KNOW much publicity those players get, especially a flashy player like Rowle?”

Granger shook her head. “So if he were to propose to you, you’d turn him down?”

“No matter how it looks, Granger, Rowle and I are just friends. Very close and dear but still just friends. Yes, I’d turn him down. Then I’d very gently point him in the direction of someone much more suited to him. Like you.” She dated a sideways glance at the girl, whose mouth dropped open in shock.

“M-me? B-but I, I don’t even like Quidditch! I spend most of my time in the library. I’m constantly getting on Harry and Ron’s last nerves because I nag them about their homework! Besides, he hates me! He has ever since I told him off about putting Harry, Ron and the others on the wall that time! He wouldn’t want anything to do with ME!” She protested. 

Sophia shrugged. “What is it the muggles say, ‘there’s a thin line between love and hate’? Think about it. He doesn’t stick you to the wall like he does the other firsties. He takes you out to see the giant squid. The only other firstie he’s ever taken out there is me.” She turned away and grinned slyly as the girl considered what she was saying. 

“But he doesn’t stick you to the wall, either.” Granger tried to rally an argument.

“Exactly, Granger. And they call US the perfect couple.” Sophia gazed meaningfully at her. Granger’s eyes widened as she realized what Sophia was trying to tell her. She and Sophia were the ONLY ONES that Rowle even paid attention to now. Their study session was the only one Rowle crashed, whenever he deigned to go to the library. At dinnertime each evening, he and Sophia would be waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase. He made sure he walked into the Great Hall, holding hands with her and Sophia. He even had Astronomy on the same nights and would slip off from his class to join their class on the Astronomy Tower. 

The day after her little heart to heart chat with Granger, as she was watching the Slytherins practice, she was both surprised and slightly uneasy when Corbin Yaxley swooped down from the pitch, landed in front of her and plopped into the seat next to her. He casually slung his arm around the back of her seat as he watched his players. He didn’t need to be on the field currently as they were training a reserve Keeper for the team. He still had another year to go but didn’t want to take the chance of leaving them unexpectedly down a Keeper.

She still felt uneasy around both him and Tony. But now she had a chance to look at him closer. He didn’t look as much like his father as she’d first thought. Unless he changed a lot between now and his father’s age, he wasn’t going to look nearly as brutish as him. His face was definitely going to be on the thin side, unlike his father’s wide face. Now that she’d had a chance to analyze him, she needed to take another look at Anthony Dolohov. 

She stole another look at him, right as he spoke. “How are you doing, Sophia?” she jumped, startled. She hadn’t thought he or Tony had even remembered her first name. Frankly, she didn’t know they had even known her first name! All she’d ever heard them call her was Snape or firstie, following Thorfinn’s lead. 

“I’m doing well, Cory.” She replied, cautiously using his first name.

“Getting more settled in at Hogwarts now?” he looked at her.

“Um, trying to. I’m still not comfortable with the House system. We didn’t have that at Beauxbatons. Also Madame Maxime would sit in on at least one class a day, no matter what. And she always mingled with the students on the weekends. We never see Headmaster Dumbledore except for mealtimes, Quidditch or if someone is in trouble. He doesn’t seem to mingle with his students.” She replied. 

“So you’re debating whether to remain here or go back there, to Beauxbatons?” he looked back at his players in time to see Thorfinn look down, noticing him. He seemed mildly alarmed at seeing his Captain sitting with Sophia until she smiled and waved at him. Then he relaxed and continued flying, chasing the Bludgers. 

“If you do go back, we’d all miss you, especially Thorfinn. I expect you already know that, though.” He mentioned.

“Yes, I know. I’ve made a fair few friends here and I’ll seriously miss Thorfinn as well. Just recently though, Madame Maxime has written me, asking when I think I’ll be returning. Even when my mother died and I was told I’d be coming to my father, she treated it as if it would be just a temporary visit. I’m a favorite student of hers, you know. I think it was because my mother was also a favorite student. It certainly helped my mother get me into Beauxbatons early.” 

“She’s told me that my name is still on the attendance list and all my teachers, except the Potions master, are asking how much longer I’ll be visiting my father. They want to know when I’m coming home. She told me, since I seem to be getting along so well with father, that we can make arrangements for the holidays and summer break. But she really needs me to come back soon. You know, when I first started there, I was so much smaller than the other students. From the first day, she took me under her wing and treated me almost like I was hers.” Sophia quickly fabricated a story. This would be the cover story Snape would give as a reason why Sophia Snape was no longer a student here. 

Cory raised an eyebrow. Clearly, Madame Maxime was much more involved with her students’ lives than Dumbledore was. It was clear to him that Sophia had only fond memories of Beauxbatons. They were likely much better than what she’d experienced here at Hogwarts, so far. “So she’s urging you to hurry up and finish visiting your father. You’re needed back home at your ‘real’ school.” He joked. She laughed and nodded. 

She turned and looked at him seriously. “I know you, Tony and Thorfinn all heard me that first night. Talking about my mother’s husband and the meeting, me having my own mask and robe. You knew I was talking about a Death Eater meeting, didn’t you?” Cory nodded.

“How bad is the threat over here? Is there any chance of it affecting any of you?” she stared at him intently. 

Cory sighed, not wanting to answer, but the girl deserved to know the truth. “If the Dark Lord ever managed to return, Thorfinn, Tony and I would be the first three sacrificed to the cause. We would be the first ones Marked because our fathers are some of the highest ranking Death Eaters in the Inner Circle.” He reluctantly revealed, hoping like hell he hadn’t just blown Thorfinn’s chance with this girl right out of the water. 

Her eyes teared up and she hugged him, much to his surprise. “Let’s hope he never makes it back then, aye?” she teased him this time. 

It was his turn to smile then. “Aye, let’s hope he never makes it back.” 

Just then, a second figure hovered in front of them. It was Tony. She gazed at him as intently as she had Yaxley. His father was big, more lean than burly and also had a wider face than his son. She could tell that, same as Cory, Tony was going to be much more slightly built than his father. They had to have taken after their mothers, looks wise. Both of them were going to be much more gorgeous than their fathers. Tony dismounted his broom and sat in the seat on her other side. He, though, was intent on a player in the sky. The new Seeker they were also training. He paid no attention whatsoever to her and Yaxley. 

“How’s he doing, Tony? Is he worth recommending?” Yaxley asked him quietly. 

Tony, his eyes never leaving the sky, nodded and shot him a thumbs up. “He might not be able to beat Potter but he’ll fly circles around the other two.” 

“It doesn’t matter if he can’t beat Potter. WE can beat Gryffindor on sheer strength. All Potter can do is catch the snitch, to stop the score from reaching ridiculous numbers in our favor.” Cory ruffled Sophia’s hair as he and Tony stood as one. They remounted their brooms and shot back into the air. 

After practice, Thorfinn swooped down and scooped Sophia onto his broom again. Then he aimed for the Black Lake. By now, Sophia knew he wouldn’t let her fall. She held her arms out to her sides, laughing in delight as the wind pushed her back against Thorfinn. She could feel him laughing behind her. They raced the giant squid again. This time, Sophia reached down and trailed her fingers alongside Thorfinn’s. Then they headed back to the castle. 

As usual, Thorfinn went to clean up and Sophia sat down on the staircase to wait for Granger. This time, though, she still hadn’t got there by the time Thorfinn was back. She saw Lavender and Parvati walk by. “Lavender, where’s Granger? She’s running late.”

“I don’t know if you’ll see her tonight, Sophia. We were in class today, she was trying to help Ron Weasley and he insulted her. It hurt her feelings really bad. She’s been in the bathroom, crying, ever since classes were over with.” Lavender whispered to her, just before Ron Weasley walked by, with Harry Potter beside him craning his neck looking for Granger. 

“Should we go get her? She’ll miss everything.” Thorfinn asked her. Sophia had frozen. It WAS Halloween! ‘Damn, she’d forgotten about this! It was a linchpin event and she couldn’t change it without fucking up the whole future! This was the event that really tied the bonds of friendship between Harry, Ron and Hermione!’ 

“Finn, I’m not really hungry. I think I’ll go back to the common room. I’m not feeling so good.” She tried to get him to go on into the Great Hall. After practice, he was always starving. “I’ll be on our couch, doing my homework. I promise I’ll go straight there.” Seeing his skeptical look, she pushed him towards Yaxley and Dolohov. ‘Make sure he eats. We have Astronomy later tonight.” She smiled at him, then turned to go to the Slytherins common room. She knew the troll wouldn’t be inside yet. It had been near the end of dinner their first year when the DADA teacher had rushed in with the announcement. 

Yaxley and Dolohov pulled Rowle into the Great Hall. “Come on, you’re starving. Eat. Then we’ll help you pull a little meal together for Sophia. Where’s Granger?”

“I don’t know. Somewhere crying. That fucking little tosspot Weasley is going on the wall tomorrow. He hurt her feelings.” Thorfinn growled angrily. His temper was always a little shakier than normal when he hadn’t eaten yet. 

“All right, come on, settle down. Have some pudding. Take some of it to Sophia.” Cory coaxed him as Tony kept a tight grip on him. He was bursting to go across and stick the little tosspot to the damn podium but they wouldn’t fucking LET HIM GO! 

Professor Snape saw Yaxley and Dolohov struggling to hold down an angry Thorfinn. He wondered what had set the youngster off. It had been quite a while since his last true show of temper. That had been on Thorfinn’s last day as a third year. The Weasley twins had accused him of cheating during the last game of the year. He had retaliated with an accidental flare of magic and thrown Fiendfyre at them. Snape had barely managed to keep him from being expelled for it. Dumbledore hadn’t liked being told some of his pet Gryffindors had brought it on themselves by provoking the boy. He followed the boy’s furious glare and wasn’t surprised at all when it landed on yet ANOTHER annoying Weasley. He wondered what the little witless wonder had done to piss off his best Beater. ‘Come to think of it, he could see neither Granger nor his daughter anywhere.’ 

Dinner was nearly over and Potter was still almost anxiously searching for Granger. Yaxley and Dolohov had managed to coax Thorfinn into eating and he’d settled down, slightly. He was still glowering at Ron Weasley, though. Yaxley had transfigured a napkin into a small box and they were dropping little goodies into it. Sophia would have a good meal as soon as they got down to the common room. 

Suddenly the doors burst open and their Defense teacher burst through, screaming at the top of his lungs. “TROLL! In the dungeons!” he stopped in front of the Head table. “Thought you ought to know.” Then promptly passed out. 

Chaos reigned for just a moment until the Headmaster used a Sonorous spell to calm everyone down. “Prefects, lead your charges to your common rooms. Slytherin prefects, lead your charges to the library. DO NOT leave the library until your Head of House comes for you.” 

Thorfinn grabbed Yaxley’s arm. “Sophia! She’s in the dungeon! I have to get to her!” 

Before Yaxley could tell him no, Dolohov pushed him up. “You’re the prefect, you get everyone else to the library. I’ll go with Thorfinn. We’ll stay in the common room with Sophia. Go!” 

Yaxley nodded and stood up. “Slytherins, line up and follow me. Stay close and keep up. Follow me.” He shouted firmly as he got the Slytherins organized. The younger Slytherins’ fear of him got them lined up and out the door before the rest of the students even calmed down. 

They were so busy worrying about Thorfinn and the younger students, they didn’t notice their Head of House slip out the side door. Harry, however, did see him as he firmly told Ron they needed to go find Hermione. “It’s our fault she’s not here. We have to find her!” Ron reluctantly agreed as he followed Harry out the door. 

They vaguely registered the presence of two older students ahead of them, not recognizing Thorfinn and Dolohov from the back. The students turned left down a hallway. Harry and Ron ran on past, towards the girls’ restroom. The rest of their adventure would be known the next day. 

Thorfinn and Tony raced out of the Great Hall and down the hallway, hanging a left to run down to the Slytherins common room. Yelling the password, they waited impatiently for the door to open. Running inside, they almost collapsed in relief at seeing Sophia right where she’d said, on her and Thorfinn’s couch. Thorfinn ran to her and grabbed her close to him, again resisting the urge to kiss her. Instead he buried his face in her hair. 

Tony walked slowly over and sank onto the couch beside them, knowing Yaxley would be down soon with the rest of the students. Depending on how long it took to locate and take care of a troll, of course. Never having faced a troll, neither he nor Thorfinn were aware of the struggle going on above them involving Thorfinn’s other little firstie. She would have the pleasure of regaling them with that tale in the days that followed. 

Sophia allowed Thorfinn to keep her clenched tightly against him, knowing there was a possibility of this being the last time she would ever be this close to him again. She intended to savor every embrace, every small touch, every small look and glance. These would be her only memories of him when she went back and she wanted to collect as many memories as she could get. They had an Astronomy class tonight, with Granger. She wanted to leave that class knowing that he was as firmly entranced with Granger as he was with her, currently. Therefore, she intended to let Granger do most of the talking with him. She’d be there to help them keep the discussion going. ‘When,’ she thought in amusement to herself, ‘was the last time she’d ever played matchmaker for her own self?!’ She wondered how hard it would be getting Rowle’s arms around Granger, at least once, during their lesson. 

Shortly afterwards, the rest of the students were back, all chattering excitedly about the incident. Yaxley rushed over to check on her, scolding her about giving him, Tony and Thorfinn such a fright! She took it all in stride. She hadn’t realized, by staying with Thorfinn so much, she had quickly inched her way through their defenses. Now they were every bit as protective of her as they were of Thorfinn. 

Professor Snape strode in last, to assure everyone the troll had been taken care of and safely removed from the castle. He would be transported back to his mountain home in the morning. He came to check on Sophia and added his own scolding for giving everyone such an attack of anxiety. He didn’t add that, hearing the commotion from the bathroom just moments earlier, he had fully expected to see both her and Granger! He’d been highly relieved at only seeing Granger. He allowed her to embrace him, very briefly, there in the common room. It was rare for them to show affection in front of the other students but he knew he needed the hug as much as she did. She’d be gone soon and he’d just started growing accustomed to being a ‘dad’. He reminded her and Thorfinn they had an Astronomy class to get to and that he’d be in his office should anyone else need to see him. 

She and Thorfinn got their bags and set out for the Astronomy Tower. Thorfinn kept her hand firmly clasped in his the whole way there. As soon as they got to the top of the tower, they could hear the other Gryffindors buzzing with excitement. Thorfinn frowned as soon as he heard the words ‘Granger, Weasley, Potter and troll’ all in the same sentence. Granger stood across from them, with Potter beside her and Weasley slightly apart from them, frowning at her. They strode across as Sophia yelled. “Granger! Potter! What happened?”   
She maneuvered slightly further away from Thorfinn as Granger came running. Thorfinn bent lower as he realized she was running straight to him. Sophia marveled at how easily that had happened. Just like that, Granger had come right to Thorfinn Rowle for comfort! The fourth year held his other firstie as he checked her over, noticing every little cut and bruise on her. He playfully scolded her. “No fair, firstie! Between the two of you, I’ll be dead of a heart attack before the year is over!” Granger giggled at him as he eased down to the floor, holding both her and Sophia close. 

Their Astronomy teacher had long since given up trying to make him go back to his own class. She simply approached, told the first years their assignment and added his own fourth year assignment to the mix. Potter sat down near them, Weasley by his side. Granger whispered to them that, without Weasley around, she and Potter were almost like the brother and sister neither of them had. She nagged him about his homework and he jumped to her defense when the other students harassed her. Thorfinn nodded in approval. It was good to know his other little firstie had another protector for when HE couldn’t be there. 

“Reckon how much longer we have?” he whispered to Sophia, low enough that only she could hear him. She shook her head, tearing up slightly. They had grown close enough now that she had started dreading having to go back. Even knowing she couldn’t stay, she whispered a little prayer of thanks every morning that she woke up, still in this time. Knowing he would miss her the most, she was slowly getting Rowle tuned in more to Granger. Even now, he had his arm around her as Granger nestled against him, doing her homework. 

Suddenly, she felt a jolt go through her body. It didn’t hurt, it was more like a tug? She lifted her hand to place it against her navel, where the tug had come from. Her eyes widened as she registered the fact that her hand was translucent! She quickly held up the other one, still solid. 

“Thorfinn, I need to go! Now! I have to get to Professor Snape!” she hissed quietly and held up what should have been her left hand to show him. His eyes widened and he glanced down at Granger. He nodded and slid over to where Neville Longbottom had joined Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. He told Neville and Harry to make sure Granger got back to the castle all right. She might THINK she and the little Weasley tosspot were friends now but Thorfinn still didn’t trust him. The little cretin still made fun of her for ‘associating with Slytherins’ and he wouldn’t be surprised if he tried to ‘accidentally’ bump her off the top of the tower! And, like it or not, the little wanker was STILL going on the wall for making Granger cry! He hugged Granger and kissed her on the forehead, telling her he’d see her tomorrow morning at breakfast. She nodded and waved goodbye. 

He gathered Sophia into his arms, hurried down the steps and across the lawn as fast as he could. He burst into the lobby and raced down towards the dungeons. Without thinking, he burst into the Potions master’s office without knocking. He found himself and Sophia staring at the business end of the teacher’s wand! 

“Sir! Sophia! Her hand!” after running all the way there, carrying Sophia, all he could do was gasp out short phrases. ‘Damn,’ he thought desperately. ‘I’m not ready to lose her yet!

“Professor! Sir, I think it’s time for me to go back now. I’ll tell you the cover story I told Yaxley this afternoon. It’ll explain why I’m gone. You might want to let everyone think I was sick enough to be taken to St Mungos for a few days before you tell them I’m gone.” She held up what should be her left hand and explained about the tugging behind her navel. He nodded as that clearly showed her body was already trying to pull her back to her own time.

He led them to the library and over to the very spot where she’d first appeared. Snape knelt down beside her as she hurriedly told him every detail that she’d told Yaxley just a few short hours ago. She threw her arms around him, already missing the stern teacher, even though she knew she’d see him again shortly. 

Thorfinn, however, was a different story. She knew there was no guarantee that she’d ever see him again once she was back to her time. He was frowning fiercely, trying not to cry. Snape discreetly walked to the end of the row, carefully keeping his back to them. She wrapped her arms around Finn and held him tightly. “You are the best part of this whole experience. I hope you realize that.” He tried to smile for her. “Listen, don’t resume hostilities with Granger, she’ll need you. And technically, you aren’t actually losing ME. She IS me, just younger. Promise me. All right?” Thorfinn just nodded and held her, not trusting himself to speak.

She reached up and ran her hands over the braids that Granger had fixed his hair into. He still hadn’t bothered to remove the unicorn fasteners. That by itself told her he was more attached to Granger than he thought. Grabbing the short hair on the sides of his head, she held his face still and leaned up. Pressing her lips firmly to his, she kissed him. Thorfinn jerked back and bumped into the shelf behind him. He’d thought over and over again about kissing her but he hadn’t thought anything about the possibility of HER kissing HIM! He’d figured, if he did kiss her, he’d have to take her by surprise. Now, damned if she hadn’t turned the tables on him! He looked so shocked and surprised that she had to laugh. “Just in case.” 

“Just in case what?” he asked, wide eyed.

‘In case I never see you again.’ She thought sadly. But she smiled brightly and said out loud. “Now I can go back knowing I’m the only first year who has ever kissed Thorfinn Rowle!” He reddened, slightly abashed by that thought. Snape, hearing them from the end of the row, snorted out a soft laugh. 

With those words, Sophia Snape faded out of existence. Thorfinn, mimicking his present day self, sank down and stared brokenly at the spot he’d last seen her. Snape came back, crouched down beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. “She’s right, you know. You’re not really losing her, you still have her younger self to protect for a couple of years.” He helped Thorfinn to his feet and they left the library. 

As they passed by the bottom of the staircase, they heard a small sniffling sound. They looked around. It was Granger, tears pouring down her face and clutching her stomach. Thorfinn looked at Snape, who nodded at the girl. Thorfinn went over and sat down. Before he was fully seated, Granger was in his arms, clutching his neck. “She’s g-gone, isn’t she? I-I can feel it, right here.” Pressing her hand on her stomach. “Y-you’re going to start h-hating me again!” she sobbed.

Thorfinn shushed her as he rubbed her hair. “No, no. No, baby girl. I’m not. No more fighting between the two of us. I promise you, sweetheart. No more fighting.” He rocked her for a few minutes then seemed to come to a decision. 

“There will be rules, however.” He sat her on the steps and knelt in front of her. “When we’re alone, you can call me Thorfinn or just Finn. I’ll call you Hermione. When we’re in front of everyone, you’re firstie and I’m Rowle, got it?” Granger nodded. “Weasley made you cry so he’s going on the wall, no arguments. Anytime he or Potter make you cry, friends or not, they’re going on the wall! No ratting me out when you catch me breaking the rules, unless you are prepared to spend detention WITH me!” Granger giggled and nodded. 

“On the Quidditch pitch, you’re only allowed to cheer for ME, unless we’re playing Gryffindor. Then you cheer for me and Potter only!” he smiled at her then. He gave her one last hug and sent her up the stairs. Then they turned to go to the common room. 

Snape looked at him. “Should we tell them tonight that Sophia is gone?”

Thorfinn shook his head. “No, she said to make it sound like she was sick enough to go to St Mungos for a few days. Then we could tell them. I say that’s what we do. It’ll seem more realistic that way.” Snape nodded as they descended into the dungeons. 

Present time

Hermione Granger gasped and sat upright. She leaned on the bookcase a moment as her head seemed to spin. It felt as though she had just woken up from a dream. ‘Had she really gone into the past?!’ She looked down at herself and gasped upon realizing she was dressed in an almost too small Slytherin robe! 

‘It hadn’t been a dream!’ she stood and stared at the yearbook that had caused all the trouble. ‘Did she dare touch it again?’ she gingerly edged it out. Then she cautiously flipped it back open to the informal shots of the students. Again she found a picture of herself and Thorfinn Rowle. It was a very different pose, however. The first shot had been him holding her against the wall, his wand pointed at her, smiling menacingly. This shot was again them against a wall. They were sitting side by side this time. She was looking one way smiling, he was looking the other way laughing. One had to look closely to see he had an arm casually draped over her shoulder. 

Hermione frowned at that. It was almost if they had never been enemies. ‘Surely he had reverted to his old ways after she left. She wasn’t fool enough to think her words would have a lasting effect on him.’ She put the yearbook up and went to go find Harry. He’d be frantic with worry! She just hoped he hadn’t killed Malfoy while she was gone! 

She stepped through the doorway of the common room and there was absolute silence. Then “Hermione!” Harry tore over and pulled her into a tight embrace. “Merlin, Hermione! Don’t you EVER, EVER scare me like that again! I thought you were dead! I can’t lose you, too! I’ve lost too many people already! From now on, young lady, you get no more than two feet away from me, unless its bedtime. I’ll walk you to your stairway every night, you hear me?!” he tried to sound stern but she wasn’t worried. It was good to be back and Harry was still fine.

“Oh, I’ve got something for you. Some of your Muggle friends sent you some stuff.” Harry pulled her with him, not willing to let her out of his sight this soon. She laughed as he, Ron, Ginny and Neville went to the boy’s dormitory. He opened his trunk and pulled the package out, laying it on his bed for her to unwrap.

He let her read the note. She frowned. It sounded like it was from her mother but the writing looked,, off. She shrugged the doubts away, ‘maybe her mother had written it in a hurry.’ She reached for the smallest box first. It was like it was calling her name. Inside was a beautiful, fragile filigree necklace with the design of a phoenix on it. Ginny gasped as she raised it without hesitation. “Hermione, wait, you haven’t even read the note yet!”

She rolled her eyes as she held the ends of the necklace together. But she dutifully looked at the note. Her eyes skimmed it, then she dropped it and continued fastening the necklace. “Hermione!” Ginny cried. “You did not read that note that fast!” It was too late, she saw, as Hermione fastened the ends together and turned the necklace around, admiring it in the mirror. Then she went back and gave her full attention to the note. As soon as she read it, she wished she’d heeded Ginny’s warning. She had a sneaking suspicion of who Finn, Cory and Tony were but she was afraid to say it out loud. 

“What else did you get, Hermione?” asked Ron who been waiting impatiently to rip into the package. 

“Hold your horses, Ron, I’m looking!” she held up a beautiful fur lined traveling robe of heather gray. She and Ginny ooohed over it. She slung it around her shoulders, enjoying the warmth of it. Then she pulled out what could only be an official Quidditch jersey, judging by how excited Harry, Ron and Neville were. It was emblazoned with the number twelve across the front and the name Rowle sprawled out across the back. There were two Transfiguration books she’d been wanting to buy along with a diary which featured the Ballycastle Bats season schedule on the back and a picture of Thorfinn Rowle, hitting the Bludger on the front. The last two items were a package each of Sugar Quills and Ice Mice.

The diary and the jersey confirmed her suspicions. Thorfinn Rowle had sent her this package, under the guise of it being from her Muggle friends and Harry, dear, sweet, naïve Harry, who loved her mother because she never forgot his birthday, had accepted it. ‘How Rowle found out anything about her Muggle parents’ names or addresses were a source of concern but more than that, why was he sending HER presents? What was the purpose of it?’

Down in Hogsmeade, Thorfinn Rowle, who had been sitting quietly on the couch, suddenly sat up. He was staring fixedly at the coin he held on a necklace. He smiled victoriously. “She’s back.” was all he spoke. Cory and Tony knew exactly who he was talking about. They weren’t sure, at this point, whether it would do more good to wring Granger’s pretty, little neck or beg her to see Thorfinn! The boy looked rough. He had a small beard growing out and looked, quite frankly, like death warmed over! Maybe now, the boy would actually lay down and sleep for a while! 

Instead he jumped up and headed out the door. They looked at each other and raced after him. “Thorfinn!” Cory called. “You know they won’t let you into the castle, especially not this late!”

“I don’t need to go to the castle. She’ll come here.” Thorfinn stopped beside the bookstore. He backed into the alley and seemed prepared to wait there. He stared intently up the street towards Hogwarts, clutching the coin tightly in his hand. The other two ducked into the alley behind him and leaned back against the wall. 

Up at the castle, Hermione was putting her presents away. She had gotten around the question of how her Muggle friends had ordered obviously magical gifts by saying she’d sent an order form already filled out and her friends had simply sent the money in to pay for the presents. True to his word, Harry had walked her directly to the prefects’ stairway. Now, she felt a sudden urge to go to Hogsmeade but how to get out without anyone seeing her? She put on a short, black dress with black tights and black heels and threw the traveling robe on over it. She headed into the prefect bathroom and left by that door. It completely bypassed the common room. She kept the hood pulled over her head and made her way down the staircase. She exited the front door, making a mental note to herself to be back by six thirty, no later. She had to be back to study with Harry, in the common room. If she wasn’t, he’d raise the alarm and have people searching all over hell and creation for her, again. That gave her thirty minutes to get down there and back. 

She reached the village in ten minutes and headed straight for the bookstore. As she was reaching for the door, she was aware of a large shadow looming up behind her. Before she could scream or even pound on the door, she was snatched up. The large male had his hand over her mouth and his other arm tightly around her. He carried her into the alley, all the way back to the wall behind the bookshop. There, he turned her around and pinned her. Pressing against her to keep her screams muffled, he got both of her hands and brought them up over her head, sticking them to the wall. Then he leaned down towards her. With the hood over his face, she still couldn’t tell who her attacker was. She took a deep breath and prepared to scream as loudly as she could. Instead, she found herself with two hands full of hair as he proceeded to kiss the breath out of her. Whoever he was, he was extremely skilled at kissing!

“Come on, mate! Give the girl a chance to say hello before you go jumping her bones!” a voice spoke up teasingly. It sounded familiar but at the same time unfamiliar. The man kissing her smiled against her lips and began chuckling softly. He drew back, hood still covering his face and she looked breathlessly into the face of Corbin Yaxley. Behind him, peering curiously at her was Anthony Dolohov. She got a tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach. ‘If those two were here, that could only mean the third one, the one KISSING her…!’ She looked up, up, up into the burning blue eyes of Thorfinn Rowle! 

A/N: And there you have it! The Big Kiss. I debated leaving out the first one but I wanted to have a sort of before and after kiss that Hermione could remember.


	9. Reunited, is it supposed to feel so good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises are made, gifts and new friends are discussed. A meeting is set up and attended. Fathers question sons. A kink is revealed about Thorfinn’s best friends. Enjoy!
> 
> A/N: Y’all, I am so sorry! The whole little kink twist came out of nowhere. How my muse decided that, I have NO clue but it’s best to roll with a muse.

“Much as I enjoyed kissing you, I can’t stay. If I’m not back at the castle in twenty minutes, Harry will be sending out search parties all over again. I know you sent me that package. How did you know where my parents live? Who they are? Are they in danger?” Hermione questioned Rowle. He was silent, stroking a hand down her face, kissing a trail from her ear to her shoulder blade. 

She sighed impatiently and looked at Yaxley. He shrugged and suggested. “Professor Snape? I know he hung back and spoke to him a couple of times.” 

“He saw some letters your parents had sent about your progress reports, laying on the desk. You know how sharp his eyesight is, Cory. He doesn’t need to be close to read the name and address off an envelope.” Tony told her. 

“Are they in danger? If they are, I need to hide them!” she said urgently. Rowle now had his face completely hidden in her hair. “What IS IT with my hair?! Harry, Neville and Ginny love it. Ron hates it. Malfoy constantly asks me how many rats are living in it now! Parkinson slaps him upside the head and drags me off to brush and style it! Now you can’t stay away from it!” she accused Rowle. They could hear a muffled chuckling from under her hair. Cory and Tony were also sniggering. They remembered the new memories of these two constantly fighting and amusing them. It seemed as though that trend was going to continue. It seemed also that she had gained new memories herself, from her mentions of Malfoy and Parkinson.

“Seriously, Rowle, Yaxley, Dolohov. I really need to get back to the castle. Listen, tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend. I’ll be coming in with Harry and Ron. Maybe I can ditch them at the bookstore. I’ll meet with you tomorrow and we can talk, really sit down and talk.” She wheedled Rowle. He looked at her suspiciously as he finally gave in and unstuck her hands from the wall. 

She reached up and unclasped a second necklace she was wearing. She seemed extremely reluctant to even have it off. “This necklace was a gift from my mother and father the day Professor McGonagall showed up with my Hogwarts letter. I had a full year to practice spells and memorize my textbooks. I had a late birthday. I just missed the deadline.” She explained to them. “I didn’t actually start Hogwarts until just before my twelfth birthday.”

It explained a lot about her, knowing that. Yaxley understood, having just squeaked in with his birthday! One more day and he’d have been another late starter. “Anyway,” she resumed her tale. “This necklace is very, very special to me. This will LITERALLY be the only time this necklace has ever come off.” She held it out, with a trembling hand, to Rowle. “Hang onto it until tomorrow. That’s my promise that I’ll be back.” He took the necklace, fastened the clasp and put it around his own neck. Something caught Hermione’s eye. Knowing what she’d seen, he smiled, leaned against the wall and bent forward, lowering his hood the rest of the way. Sure enough, she reached out and touched the old faded unicorn fasteners. “You still wear them?”

“They never come out of my hair.” He breathed softly. He took her hand firmly in his and began walking her out of the alley, towards Hogwarts. Cory and Tony walked ahead, giving them some privacy. 

“So, you and I, huh?” Hermione gazed up at him. He pulled her close, admiring the way the robe wrapped around her.

“Yes, you and I.” he looked down at her.

“So, exactly how bad did I mess up your future?” she worried at a cracked fingernail. 

“You didn’t mess it up, you’ve made it better.” He told her, pulling the cracked nail away from her teeth. 

“Better? How? You and I were bitter enemies, Rowle. We hated each other! You know what your future was before all this happened! How did I make it better?” she crossed her arms defensively. He pulled her to a stop.

“Before your little trip, I was married to a woman I hated, simply because it had been ‘arranged’ since we were children and our parents wouldn’t let us break the contract! She was sleeping with all my teammates and I was screwing every fan girl who looked twice at me! Sure, I was famous and everyone knew what a big hotshot player I was but I WAS NOT HAPPY! Quidditch had become my refuge! I never went home unless I HAD to! She came to all my games but we were NEVER photographed together! Did you never wonder why that was?” by now they had reached the gate. There was a section of wall just behind them before the surrounding woods took over covering the fence. 

Hermione was staring at him, stunned by his words. “You’re, you’re joking, right? You were married to Becky Selwyn! Everyone thought the two of you were crazy about one another. You were never in the same pictures but still-?” she stammered in confusion.

Thorfinn smiled bitterly, remembering his life before this little witch went and changed it. “We put on a good show, Becky and I, but that’s all it ever was Granger, a show! Behind closed doors, we hated each other. We had a few good hookups while we were here but that’s all those were, hookups! That’s not a good enough basis for marrying someone and we knew that. We tried to explain to our parents but they wouldn’t listen! So there you have it, Granger. Yes. You made my life BETTER with your little trip to the past.” 

Hermione looked down and blinked but before she could say another word, they heard yelling. “Hermione! Hermione! Where are you, Hermione?” Harry, Ron and Ginny could be heard in the distance calling out for her. She clapped her hands over her face, groaning. “Thirty minutes, Harry, it’s only been thirty minutes! Argh! I’m never going to hear the end of this!” she snuck a look at Thorfinn. “About tomorrow-?” 

Quick as a flash, he had her pinned against the wall. “Granger, you said you would meet us tomorrow! You don’t show up and I WILL come looking for you, friends or no friends.” He threatened, snarling into her ear. “If I have to, I will come ALL THE WAY up here!” Cory and Tony were peering in the gate. They could see figures moving around. It was quite a bit more than three. She was right. Potter had indeed called a search party to look for her! 

“No. No, that’s not what I was going to say! I will be there tomorrow! I promised you, didn’t I? I even gave you a necklace to hold for me! What I was going to say was, I might not be alone? If I can’t ditch them tomorrow, I might be meeting you with ALL my friends in tow.” She nodded in the direction of the yelling voices, growing louder. “Harry might not want to trail into the bookstore with me. Then again, he has been known to wander around in there while I browse the shelves. This soon after I’m back, more than likely you’ll not see me alone tomorrow.” Thorfinn was now looking towards the sounds of her friends yelling.

“I don’t care if they’re there or not, so long as you are there! If it comes right down to it, I’ll buy bloody lunch for the lot of them while you and I talk. I’ll be waiting for you!” Thorfinn leaned down and kissed her. Losing themselves in the kiss, she didn’t notice him lifting her up against the wall. 

Cory grinned mischievously at Tony. “Watch this.” He hissed at him. He lit his wand and waved it until he was sure the searching students had seen it. Tony clapped his hand over his face as he realized what Cory was doing. An excited cry told him the light had been spotted and reported. Running feet could be heard stampeding towards the gate. As soon as the first faces appeared around the wall, a cry was heard. 

“Hermione! What the bloody hell-?” Ron Weasley yelled. His face was rapidly turning red.

“Hermione! Are you al-?” Harry cut off his words midsentence as he smiled. Ginny Weasley giggled into her hands, her eyes shining. 

“Well, well, Granger, you certainly like the Quidditch players!” Draco Malfoy drawled as he grinned. Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass groaned as they both slapped him upside the head. He winced as he ducked away from their swatting hands.

“Oh. My. Merlin! Granger! Please tell us you DID NOT go into Hogsmeade like that! You know better than to go anywhere without letting us fix your hair!” they shrieked together. Hermione had jerked away from Thorfinn at the first shout. He was laughing into her hair by the time the two girls spoke. Hermione’s face was blood red. One look at Cory Yaxley’s mischievous grin let her know who to thank for her friends finding her in the arms of Thorfinn Rowle! 

“Harry, I was, um, just coming to find you! I had to make an emergency run to Hogsmeade, no time to let anyone know! I, uh, I ran into them outside the bookstore!” she blurted out. ‘This was NOT how she’d wanted them to find out about Thorfinn!’ 

“No worries, Hermione. If you wanted to see him this bad, I’d have walked down with you.” Harry told her, chuckling. 

Thorfinn had lowered her to her feet once more. He straightened up the robe she wore, only now seeing what she had on under it. He smiled and ducked, whispering to her. “I like what you’re wearing, darling. Dress like that again tomorrow.” He pressed a brief kiss against her ear. Hermione gasped at him and frowned sternly. He grinned, unrepentantly, as he stepped back. He nodded at Potter. “We have a lunch date tomorrow, at twelve o'clock. You lot are welcome to join us, if you wish.” 

He, Cory and Tony waved as they turned back to Hogsmeade. The group watched until they were out of sight. Then they all turned as one to look at Hermione. “Um, surprise?” she spoke weakly. Harry was laughing as the girls squealed excitedly, already planning her hair, makeup and outfit. As they dragged her back to the castle, she looked pleadingly over her shoulder. “SAVE ME!” she mouthed silently. Harry held his hands up. He’d quickly learned not to get in the way of those girls, especially Ginny, once they decided that Hermione needed a makeover! Ron was raging quietly, muttering under his breath at the memory of Hermione and the Slytherin, making out in broad daylight! He couldn’t complain too much as Draco was right there at their side, also a Slytherin. Harry yelled to Neville and Hannah, letting them know Hermione was back. They came running and Harry filled them in, laughing at how embarrassed Hermione had been, getting caught kissing Rowle. 

They all trooped into the castle, heading in various directions. Hermione had not yet had a chance to discover why they were hanging with the Slytherins but she knew it had to be another ripple effect from her trip. She and Ginny went up to her room and she changed into more comfortable clothes. Ginny’s brows raised as she looked at the outfit Hermione had worn. “We definitely need to find another outfit like that for tomorrow! He couldn’t keep his hands off of you!” she smirked happily at Hermione. Hermione just rolled her eyes. But she was smiling at the thought of seeing him again. 

They got ready to go to dinner and met the boys at the foot of the stairway. As usual, Ron was plastered to Lavender. Before her blast to the past, she’d cried herself to sleep on more than one occasion. Knowing that he was off somewhere with Lavender, she’d muffle her sobs to keep the other girls from knowing how much it hurt her. Now, seeing the two of them together didn’t even faze her. They walked out of the room and headed for the Great Hall. In the lobby, they were met by Draco, Theo, Blaise, Pansy and Daphne. 

As usual, Draco grinned as he teased her about her hair. “Oi, Granger, how many rats today? Fifty?” then he grinned wickedly. “Did Rowle find them all?” 

Pansy and Daphne rolled their eyes and once again slapped him upside the head. “Shut it, Malfoy, before we shut it for you!” they chorused. He laughed but shut up. They all walked into the Great Hall.

She looked towards the Head table and smiled as she met the eyes of Professor Snape. She was pleased when he shot her a small, barely visible grin in return. She looked further down the table and quickly guarded her thoughts as she met the eyes of Professor Dumbledore. 

Try as she might, she still couldn’t get the thought out of her head that he was leading Harry down a dangerous path. Worse, he was blocking Harry from telling her anything. It was almost as if he was trying to isolate Harry from everyone who could help him! She wished there was some way she could find out what was going on. Harry kept assuring her that everything was ok. He was receiving ‘special training’ but he couldn’t tell her what kind of training. She had assumed he meant Occlumency until he revealed that he was again studying that with Professor Snape. Now she was really worried. He hadn’t done all that well with Professor Snape the first time around! She knew her jaunt had changed quite a few things, Thorfinn being the main one, but even she knew she hadn’t changed the animosity between Harry and Professor Snape. 

After dinner, she sent Harry and the others back to the common room, telling them she needed to look something up. At first Harry balked and she was getting upset with him until she realized why. The library was the last place she’d been when she disappeared! He was afraid it would happen again. She hugged him tightly. “Harry. That was just a fluke, unfortunate but just a fluke. Besides I have questions and you have answers. We’ll be talking when I get back, Harry Potter!” she finally got a laugh out of him as she teased him. 

Minutes later, she was knocking on the door of Professor Snape’s office. As he bid her to enter, she steeled herself to just calmly ask how Harry’s lessons were going or whether she needed to help Harry practice more. All of those thoughts flew out of her head when she saw him though. She ran into his arms and hung on tightly. “Father!” was all she said. He hadn’t been behind his desk where he normally sat. He’d been leaning against the front of it, almost as if he’d been expecting her. “Sophia.” He greeted her. They made quite a vision, the tall stern teacher comforting one of his students. They were startled by another knock. The door opened, revealing Professor Dumbledore. His sharp eyes caught sight of them. “Ah, Miss Granger. I trust there are no harmful effects from your little journey. I was just coming to speak to Severus about it. Lemon drop?” at her quiet refusal, he turned away to set himself in a chair in front of Snape’s desk. Snape squeezed her shoulder gently before allowing her to turn and face the Headmaster. She was grateful he had given her a moment to compose herself. 

“Miss Granger, if you would be so kind, please let Potter know we meet again tomorrow night. Please make sure he is keeping up with his practice.” Snape answered her unspoken question without being asked and added his own request to it. She nodded. ‘Let the old coot interrupt them this time, there would be more opportunities to talk to him later.’ 

She went back to Gryffindor Tower and found Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Lavender and Parvati all waiting for her. “Well, what happened, Hermione? Where were you for so long? What were you doing?” Harry asked. She walked over and sat on the coffee table, directly in the center of the group of students.

“I was in the past. Why I went there, I still don’t know. I had nothing to change and no unfinished business. In order to be able to come back, however, I had to change something.” She said. 

“That something being Thorfinn Rowle? We all remember how you were constantly at loggerheads with him.” Parvati teased. “But now I also remember you being more relaxed, more willing to sit and talk with Lavender about clothes and me about makeup.” Lavender, in Ron’s lap, was nodding in agreement. 

“Yes. Harry, do you remember how you told me you were pulled into Tom Riddle’s memory? That’s kind of what happened to me. I was looking at a yearbook of our first year. Specifically at a picture of Rowle and Becky Selwyn, remembering all the times I ratted him out and all the times he got back at me, thinking how much I hated him! Next thing I know, I’m lying on the floor behind them, he’s a fourth year and I’m a first year again.” 

They all gasped. THAT was why they all had new memories of her! “I knew I wouldn’t be able to leave without changing SOMETHING. I already knew all of our lessons by heart and I couldn’t be myself or risk running into my other self. So Rowle took me to Professor Snape. He came up with a name and cover story for me. By the way, I was a member of Slytherin House. Do any of you recall a student by the name of Sophia Snape?” they were all boggle eyed as they nodded. 

They all remembered the sassy little black haired girl who hung out with Thorfinn Rowle all the time. The same one who clashed with Hermione Granger more than once before they seemed to come to peace. THAT had been Hermione also?! Then they all recalled how the girl had taken sick on Halloween night and vanished as quickly as she’d shown up. At that time, it was said she’d had to go to St Mungos for a few days, then had returned to Beauxbatons academy from there. Come to think of it, there hadn’t been a Sophia when Beauxbatons had come to Hogwarts THEIR fourth year! Hermione watched and waited as they connected all the dots she’d given them so far. 

“I decided that, since I was stuck there for a while, I might as well have fun. I hadn’t done anything our first year except study all the time and alienate anyone who tried to befriend me, except for Harry and Ron. I mostly got on their nerves. Professor Snape told me I needed to be as unHermione Granger like as possible if I was going to get through it without cracking. He also told me to have at least one person, besides him, that I could talk to. That was where Rowle came back into the story. I started deliberately flunking Potions, to the point that I was able to convince Rowle I needed a tutor. I also decided that I was going try and make friends with him and some of the other Slytherins, which apparently worked out better than I thought.” She thought for a moment. “After that, I got the bright idea to try and change myself. Open up, be more approachable, less of an attention hog in class, etc.” 

“You certainly did that. We woke up every few days, it seemed like, with more new memories of you. Lavender and I almost jumped for joy when we realized that we can have girl talk and get you into the conversation now.” Parvati said with a wide smile. 

“I get to tell you how to dress and they can back me up now, instead of backing away like they’ve had to do in the past!” Ginny added.

“All right, alright. I don’t have fashion sense. I’m glad I’ll have all of you to help me and keep me from embarrassing myself, fashion wise. Happy now?” Hermione admitted as she rolled her eyes again. 

“So, you and Rowle. I suspected it as soon as I saw that diary and his jersey. You do realize that’s like the same jersey he wears during his games, right? That’s the official Bats design for this season. They change them every year.” Ginny told her. 

It seemed that Rowle was determined to put his claim on her. Still, she knew herself too well. She might or might not wear the jersey but she would definitely use the diary!

“Me and Rowle. What can I say? I seriously didn’t think that getting close to him then would have such a long term effect on him. I was there for such a short amount of time. I figured he might miss me for a month or two, then go right back to chasing every skirt he saw.” Hermione seemed honestly puzzled about Rowle’s feelings for her. “But it doesn’t change anything. I’ll take the jersey and diary back tomorrow and let him have this necklace back, too. He is married, after all. He said so himself. He and Becky weren’t able to get out of the betrothal contract.” 

Parvati was looking at her strangely. “Hermione, he isn’t married. She’s married to some McNair guy that she got caught with in her seventh year. He’s one of several eligible bachelors among the Quidditch league! He, Yaxley and Dolohov are the top three on the list!” 

“You’re joking! Why is he after ME then? Shouldn’t he be courting a pureblood witch? Surely he doesn’t want to dirty up his bloodline with me! Can’t have a Muggleborn messing up all that grand history.” she snapped as she began chewing on her cracked fingernail again. 

“Actually, he’s the first pureblood son of his line.” It was Neville who hesitantly spoke up. “I’m part of a Sacred Twenty Eight family. Rowle’s family isn’t counted because it’s littered with half-bloods and Muggleborns all the way back to Norway. His father is a half-blood who married a pureblood witch. His grandmother is a Muggleborn witch, Hermione. Rowle is probably the last one who would accuse you of ‘dirtying up’ his bloodline.” 

“But surely that’s even more reason for him to go after a pureblood witch!” Hermione protested. 

Parvati and Lavender exchanged glances and stood up. They sat on either side of her and draped an arm around her. “Hermione, sweetie, listen to me. Yes, Rowle has every reason to go after a pureblood witch. But he also has the right to decide, for himself, who he wants to court and right now that someone is you. Why do you think he sent you that necklace? That’s a betrothal gift, dear.” Parvati told her gently. 

Hermione’s mouth opened silently as her hand raised to touch the necklace she was wearing. “This? It’s a betrothal gift? Are you sure?” 

Lavender smiled at her. “Hermione, an eligible bachelor sent you jewelry. Any time an unmarried wizard sends jewelry to an unmarried witch, it’s automatically counted as a betrothal gift. What did you think that meant?” 

“Honestly, I had it on before I realized exactly who had sent it. Ask Ginny.” Hermione nodded towards the young redhead. 

Ginny nodded. “I told her she needed to read the note first. She barely glanced at it!” 

Hermione dropped her head into her hands. “All right! I should have read the note first. So, by accepting this,” she touched the necklace. “I’ve just accepted a betrothal from Rowle. Is that what you’re telling me?” 

“Yes, you’re now betrothed to Thorfinn Rowle. Since he didn’t give you any kind of warning, I’m guessing only he can break the bond.” Parvati said, giving her a small side hug. 

“Ach, that sneaky SLYTHERIN! How dare he do this! Without even asking me? Just wait till I get my hands on him tomorrow! I’ll strangle him!” Hermione seethed angrily. It thrilled her that he actually wanted to marry her but angered her that he didn’t even ask before sending her a gift for that purpose! 

“All right.” Harry said. “Let me get this right. You went to the library to find a book that would what?” 

Hermione hesitated before she answered. Ginny was staring at her pleadingly. It hadn’t been all that long ago when she was crazy about Harry. But Harry had since been getting closer and closer to Luna. Especially since he and Luna had been the only ones who could see the Thestrals until the fateful night they lost Sirius Black. Luna was good for Harry. Her dreamy personality kept Harry from going off the deep end. Her descriptions of animals nobody had ever seen before gave him a bit of whimsy and cheered him up faster than anything. He was slowly learning to smile more. After everything life had thrown at him for the past five years, he needed someone like Luna in his arms. 

“I was just doing some extra research for a paper. You know me, I always have to add a bit extra onto every one of my assignments.” She fibbed. Ginny gave a small sigh of relief. She wasn’t yet prepared to see how her brother reacted to her liking a Slytherin. 

“So, that brings me to my question, Harry Potter. When did you lot start getting chummy with the Slytherins? Last time I checked, you were stalking Draco Malfoy, accusing him of being a Death Eater!” Hermione looked at him, narrow eyed. 

Harry ducked his head. “Well, it began while you were gone. I don’t know. We just started ignoring their insults one day and after a while it just seemed ridiculous to keep fighting them. Besides, I confronted him and he admitted it. He showed me the Mark. He said he’d had no choice. It was the Mark or his mother’s death. I couldn’t fault him for that, Hermione. Now-.” He sighed.

“Now we need to figure out a way to bring him and his mother through the war alive and free.” Hermione said matter of factly. Harry looked at her admiringly. This, her quick thinking and planning, this was why she was so important to him. He’d never be able to jump to that conclusion, that quickly! He thought about what Dumbledore had been showing him and telling him about. He needed her to help him but the Headmaster wouldn’t let him tell her! He hated keeping secrets from her! Next time they met, secret or not, he was letting Dumbledore know that he was going to tell Hermione. He couldn’t do this task without her. 

Soon after that meeting, they all went to bed. Hermione was almost too excited to sleep. On a wild impulse, she decided to wear Rowle’s jersey over her sleep shorts. It was big enough to almost make an extremely short dress on her. She also decided to try out her new diary. She wrote her name, the date and her birthday on the inside cover. To her surprise, words began to appear on the first page.

“I was wondering when you were going to write in here. Are you wearing my jersey yet? Did you like the necklace?” it could only be Thorfinn, writing in another book. She smiled. “Yes, I’m wearing your jersey. The necklace is beautiful but YOU have some explaining to do tomorrow, Mr. Rowle!” 

“I’ll explain anything you want me to. Just don’t stand me up tomorrow. Cory and Tony are already looking forward to watching us fight again, just to let you know.” She had to laugh. Cory and Tony did seem to laugh quite often around her and Thorfinn. 

“I’m so glad I didn’t mess up your Quidditch career! That would have killed me. You are an insanely talented player, you know that?” she wrote instead. “Glad you think so, sweetheart. Reckon there’s any way you, and Potter of course, could watch me play sometime?” he wrote back. 

“I don’t know. Maybe. Give me a few days and I’ll see if I can figure something out.” She wrote. “Still got my necklace?”

“Yes. Hope you don’t mind. I put an Unbreakable charm on it. I like the unicorn, it suits you.” He replied back. “Yes, well, at that time, I was really into unicorns. You might recall the ones you’re currently wearing.” 

“Yes, I take a lot of teasing over them but I still leave them in. They were a special gift from a special young girl. She counted on me to protect her.” Thorfinn wrote.

“You did a great job protecting her, right down to punishing the friends who made her cry.” She had to laugh. She remembered all the times, right until he graduated, that he would still stick Harry and Ron to the wall if they made her cry.

“It’s late, baby girl, go to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He wrote a final entry. She told him good night, then closed the diary. She felt so happy at having a way to communicate with him from the castle. 

The next morning, she was rudely awakened by Ginny, Parvati and Lavender bursting into her room. She vowed to change the password and this time she WOULDN’T tell Ginny what it was! The girls bustled around excitedly, pulling out dress after dress before declaring her wardrobe hopeless. Being nearly the same size as Hermione, Parvati raced off and came back with a low cut fire engine red mini dress that Ginny and Lavender declared perfect! Knowing Pansy and Daphne would be itching to get their hands on Hermione’s hair, they stuck with merely finding her outfit and doing her makeup. Parvati also had a pair of stiletto heels that went with the dress. Hermione took one look at them and asked the three girls if they truly wanted to see her fall down the stairs and kill herself! They laughed and teased her as they put both a Stabilizing charm and an Anti-Trip charm on them. 

They bet her that Rowle wouldn’t last five minutes without dragging her out of sight somewhere. Finally, they had done as much as they could. It was time to let Pansy and Daphne work their magic on her hair. Picking up the travel robe, she carried it over her arm as they came out of her room. 

They could have heard a pin drop in the common room as ALL the Gryffindor boys’ jaws dropped at the sight of Hermione! She hadn’t had this much male attention since fourth year and attending the Yule Ball with Victor Krum. She kept her head ducked as they walked across the room and left. At the bottom of the stairs, Pansy and Daphne were pacing impatiently. They looked up and gasped at the beautiful sight Hermione made coming down the stairs. 

“Blimey, Granger, if THAT outfit is what you’re wearing, is there any need for the rest of us to go? He won’t even know anyone else is there!” Pansy exclaimed, smiling widely. She and Daphne quickly pulled her into the next room and arranged her hair into a simple French braid, letting the spectacular dress have all the attention. They also speculated as to how long Rowle would last after seeing Hermione dressed up like this. 

Finally everyone was ready to go. Hermione, embarrassed about all the attention she was receiving, had donned the travel robe over her clothes. Harry and Luna walked hand in hand beside her. Just behind her, Theo Nott had joined the group for once and was walking beside Ginny. Ginny was practically dancing in delight every time he talked to her. 

In the hallway, they met Professor Snape. Knowing that he had protected Hermione, in the past, made it possible for Harry to, for once, stay silent as the stern man spoke. He didn’t look at anyone besides Hermione and his words were for her alone.

“Be careful where you go, Miss Granger. Death Eaters have been spotted in and around Hogsmeade. We’ve had a couple of incidents lately, young women kidnapped. All Muggleborns. Your father would want you to stay near your friends.” He raised a brow at her meaningfully. 

“My father could rest assured. I have no intentions of leaving the company of my friends at any point today. Thank you for telling me.” She smiled gently at him. He nodded and whirled around, his robe swirling around his knees and walked away, satisfied that she had caught his meaning. 

They walked down to the village, wondering who the Death Eaters were. Harry and Draco were quietly consulting as to whether or not they needed to keep up the appearance of enemies or not. Hermione had a slightly sick feeling that she knew exactly who the Death Eaters were. She wondered why he was warning her about Thorfinn, Cory and Tony, though. Unless, it had all been a trick and they were waiting to catch her unaware and away from Harry and the others! She resolved then not to even try to ditch the rest of them. It shouldn’t be any surprise as she’d already warned him it might not work. Besides he’d also offered to buy lunch for all of them, just so long as she appeared with them. She would wait and see how serious he was then. They all approached the bookstore and went in. 

He was standing near the back, looking at Potions books. He turned to watch her and froze, his eyes wide. As she stopped in front of him, he rubbed his hand over her hair. “Granger.” He greeted her softly, pulling her close. As the rest of them spread out over the store, they kept their eyes on Hermione and Thorfinn. He didn’t attempt to leave with her but neither did he let her step away from him. He seemed happy and content to just stand quietly by her side, arm wrapped around her, as she browsed through the newest books on sale. 

As lunch time approached, he asked her where they wanted to eat, the Hogs Head or the Three Broomsticks. After much consultation, the Three Broomsticks was decided on. Thorfinn smiled as she told him, letting out a small chuckle. “Cory and Tony will greatly thank you.” As if on cue, his best friends walked into the bookstore. 

“Granger, nice to see you again!” Cory exclaimed, as if it hadn’t been just yesterday that he’d last seen her. Tony nodded. She’d noticed, unless he was really curious, that Tony didn’t speak as often as Cory did. 

“Oi, mates, you’ll never guess where we’re about to treat them to lunch.” Thorfinn told them.

“Merlin, please don’t tell me Madam Puddifoot’s! Please don’t make us go in there, Granger!” Cory begged dramatically. Tony looked horrified by the sheer thought. Hermione burst out laughing. ‘These two were such hams!’

“No. I don’t like that place too much myself. We’re going to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. I trust that’s more to your liking?” as if it was up to them to approve the venue. 

Both Cory and Tony sucked in their breath and widened their eyes. Then devilish grins appeared on both their faces. “Good choice, Granger.” For some reason, they were really happy about that choice. It made her slightly uneasy, remembering Snape’s warning. She let everyone know where they were going and then led the way out of the shop. 

Madam Rosmerta was surprised to see such a large group but welcome group of customers. She was even more surprised when Rowle opened a tab for the group, telling her to charge all food and drinks to him. He pulled Hermione over to a booth away from the door but clearly visible to Harry across the room. He put her on the inside and she watched warily as his friends took the other seat.

“All right, Granger. How the bloody hell did you end up in the past? Do you realize you drove Thorfinn insane here every time you changed something then?” Cory demanded quietly. Hermione wasn’t sure how to answer that. He was showing a remarkable resemblance to his father again with the intensity of his question. 

“I’m still not sure WHY I ended up in the past. I had no unfinished business and no conscious need to change anything. I say it like that because Professor Snape thinks my subconscience might have played a part in the whole thing. I was looking at a picture of Rowle and Selwyn, remembering ratting him out all the time, fighting with him and purely hating him! He says my subconscience might have wanted to change that! Most of the people who seem to have been affected were Slytherins or Gryffindors that I wasn’t on good terms with. I think he’s right. Deep down, I must have wanted to change what happened with Rowle. That would explain why he’s the one most affected by my actions. That’s really all I can say. I’m just glad I didn’t affect his Quidditch career. He said what I did actually made his life better. I’m reserving judgment on that for now.” Hermione leaned forward, locking eyes with Cory. ’Time for him to answer a question.’

“You and I had a chat the day I left the past. Do you remember that chat?” he stared back calmly as he nodded. “You said something would happen if HE ever made it back, a sacrifice would be made. Did it happen, that sacrifice?” He nodded as he let his left hand fall backward on the table. With a wave of his hand, the Dark Mark clearly showed up on his left forearm. With another wave, he had glamoured it out of sight. It was an impressive show of wandless magic. 

“Tony and Thorfinn as well.” She didn’t even need to ask. She already knew. Cory nodded again, waiting for her reaction. “Your reasons?” she asked.

“Lifelong use of the Cruciatus curse as a punishment and the threat of having my younger brothers Marked if I DIDN’T take the Mark. Same thing with Anthony, except his siblings are a brother and a sister. Thorfinn was slightly different. He was threatened with having his mother and grandmother killed right in front of him, unless he took the Mark.” Cory told her. 

Her eyes widened as she looked at Thorfinn. “The Dark Lord threatened your mother and grandmother?” 

He shook his head no. “I wish. No, it was my own father who threatened them. Pretty sure he’d love nothing more to kill my mother, anyway. Just to get more heirs. She couldn’t have any more children after she had me.” He said matter of factly.

“So none of you took it willingly. You all had to be coerced into taking the Mark. That will help.” Cory frowned at her, confused. Hermione smiled at him. “I’m trying to come up with a plan to bring Draco and his mother through the war alive and free. You three have just been added in. What, you didn’t think I was going to save Thorfinn and throw his friends under the bus, did you?” 

“Actually, it surprises me that you’re willing to help any of us, even Thorfinn.” He replied. 

Beside him, Tony suddenly stiffened as the bell over the door jingled. Three Death Eaters strode boldly into the pub. “Heads up.” Tony exclaimed quietly.

Hermione watched as Tony leaned into Cory and seemed to relax against him. Cory laid an arm across his shoulder and tilted his head towards him. The three newcomers made a beeline to their table. “Cory, Tony, Thorfinn. I’ve received no report today. So, this is Granger.” Hermione froze as Corban Yaxley, Antonin Dolohov and Ivar Rowle all looked at her speculatively. “Yes, I remember her. The Department of Mysteries, Granger?” Past them, across the room, she could clearly see the panic on Harry’s face. Thorfinn wrapped his arm around her, pulling her tightly against him. 

“This is Granger. There was no report because nobody bothered to let us know she was back. We didn’t realize she was until we saw her moments ago and detained her for questioning.” Cory lied smoothly. If Hermione hadn’t known him just well enough to realize he was tense, she actually would have believed that lie. Ivar was frowning at his son. 

“Thorfinn, what’s this? They are strictly for bedding, nothing else! Remember your bloodline!” he snarled in a deep, gravelly voice. Thorfinn glared back at his father aggressively. Antonin, in the meantime, was frowning at his son, practically laying in his best friend’s lap. Hermione noted that Corban Yaxley’s lips were twitching, almost as if he were suppressing a smile or laughter. Cory propped his chin on top of Tony’s head and wrapped both arms around him, gazing challengingly at the elder Dolohov. 

“I’m assuming, since you didn’t immediately transport her to headquarters, you have a plan laid for her, Thorfinn?” Yaxley asked. Thorfinn looked at him. 

“I’ve given her a betrothal gift. She’s accepted. Anything that hurts me will hurt her. Any kind of aggression towards me, be it words or actions, will be considered an act of war. Potter won’t move against us because it will hurt her. He’s neutralized and I’ll keep him that way unless the Dark Lord still wants to kill him.” Thorfinn replied. He gazed mockingly at his father as he brushed Hermione’s hair back, revealing the necklace. Ivar stiffened in anger and snarled. Yaxley threw an arm in front of him. 

“Good boy, Thorfinn. Keep up the good work.” With that Yaxley turned and left, taking a furious Dolohov and a fuming Rowle with him. All three boys slumped in relief. 

“I don’t know about the rest of you but I could do with a stiff drink!” Cory muttered. Tony’s head popped up as Madam Rosmerta walked past. He cut his eyes at Cory and pointed after her. Cory grinned wickedly. “Tony, go get us some drinks. I’ll brush up my smooth talking charm. Meet you at Rosmerta.” Tony softly chuckled as he disappeared into the crowd. Cory looked at Thorfinn. “Catch you later. Stick close to her and her friends until they go back.” Thorfinn nodded, laughing as he watched his friend weave his way over to the pub owner. 

“Are Cory and Tony-?” Hermione began. 

“No. Tony just likes to taunt his dad into thinking that. Cory helps him make the right impression. That’s why HIS dad was almost about to cackle out loud. He’s caught Cory more times than I can count with, hmm, unsuitable women. Since Tony stays at Cory’s more than his own home, he has also caught Tony with unsuitable women at least a dozen times.” Thor said, still chuckling. Tony had now joined Cory and Rosmerta. 

“What are they doing?” Hermione asked.

“They are trying to pull off a stunt that has been in the making for seven years and counting.” Thorfinn laughed. 

“And that is-?” Hermione was eager to find out what was amusing him so much. 

“That is, charming Madam Rosmerta into a threesome with the two of them. They’ve been after her since they both turned seventeen. As yet, they’ve never succeeded.” He continued to laugh softly. Hermione face palmed. ‘She hadn’t really needed to know that!’


	10. Playing the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory and Tony are caught off guard. Yaxley brings news and orders. Thorfinn warns Hermione.

Hermione tried to maneuver to where she could watch Yaxley and Dolohov try to pull off an impossible feat. Thorfinn had other ideas and seated her in his lap. He knew if they succeeded, he’d be hearing about it later. All he was currently interested in was the girl held in his arms. He put up a wandless Notice Me Not charm so they wouldn’t be disturbed. 

“So, sweetheart, how are we going to do this? I know you’ll want to finish your schooling. There still might be a war, even with the deception I just threw at Cory’s dad.” Thorfinn waited for her answer, hoping she wasn’t about to reject him. 

“So that WAS a deception, then? You didn’t just send me this necklace to neutralize Harry?” Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. After hearing him speak so casually about them, she’d grown afraid that he meant it. That it was all just an act to him. That’s when she realized she was already in over her head. If he wasn’t serious about her, there would be no moving on for her. She might as well find a little house and cram it full of as many cats as she could find. No longer would she be ‘Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of her Age.’ No, she’d be known as ‘Hermione Granger, crazy cat lady, rejected by Thorfinn Rowle!’ 

“No, I was dead serious with the necklace. One way or another, you and I will be married, Granger. You’re not getting away from me any time soon! But there is a war brewing and you are still in school. I’m a Death Eater and you are Harry Potter’s best friend, part of the Golden Trio. So, I’ll ask you again. How do we make this work?” he asked. 

“Very carefully, Thorfinn, very carefully. We have to actually make him think he’s won. At the same time, we still try to take him down, right?” she replied. He agreed emphatically. He knew Hermione would never be out of danger as long as Voldemort lived. 

Hermione turned around, straddling his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Thorfinn slouched down in the seat, keeping her pressed against him. “Have I complimented you on your dress yet, Granger?”

“No, but this isn’t my dress or my heels. Both are borrowed.” She laughed. Parvati had certainly known what dress to put her in. Thorfinn tilted his head at her. “One of my friends let me borrow this outfit, just for you.” 

“Hmmm. Either way, I like this dress. It’s almost as pretty as the one you wore yesterday.” Thorfinn was already thinking about sending her some dresses. 

“Almost? How does the one yesterday win over this one?” Hermione was biting her lip.

“The one yesterday was shorter, sleeveless and black.” He told her with a gleam in his eyes. 

“You remember what that one looked like?” Hermione was astounded. He hadn’t even SEEN the dress yesterday until right before he left her at the gate! How had he remembered the details of it? 

“Of course, I remember it. You were gorgeous! I had to go take an extremely cold shower last night after I left you! That reminds me, we definitely need more of those dresses in your wardrobe. We can go to Gladrags Wizardwear and get your measurements taken.” He murmured softly to her. “Think your friends will notice if we slip out?”

“Definitely! They have a bet going as to how long you’ll last before dragging me off to a dark corner!” Hermione giggled. “Of course, some of them have already lost because you’ve managed to last longer than five minutes!” 

“Oh, really?” he raised his brows. She stroked a hand down his face. He had woke up early and shaved off the small beard and moustache. He had trimmed the ends of his hair but left it in the braids he wore constantly. 

“I have some new hair ties that I’ve been using. Can I put some of them in your hair? I’ve sort of grown out of unicorns.” She smoothed the loose strands framing his eyes. He nodded and kissed her. He’d been waiting all night and all day today to kiss her again. He wasn’t about to miss a single opportunity! 

Hermione sighed with contentment as she relaxed into the kiss. She smiled and leaned back as she asked him. “Remember when I kissed you right before I left the past? You were so shocked and surprised when I did that!” he laughed. Yes, that had shocked him! He’d been totally caught off guard by the little minx! 

He pulled her back to him. “Thorfinn, we should be careful. After all, I AM still in school, even though I am seventeen now. There’s a reporter and a photographer over at the bar. I’ve had run-ins with her before. Anything she prints about me is usually one line of truth and the rest of it will be rubbish. If she splashes a trashy story across the Daily Prophet, it could hurt your Quidditch career. If your fan base even thought you might be messing with an underage school girl-!” the rest of her sentence was unspoken as Thorfinn kissed her again. 

Across the pub, Harry was having much of the same concern, having spotted the reporter as soon as she walked in! “Ok, you lot. Listen up. Rita Skeeter is here! We CANNOT allow her to catch sight of Hermione, especially with Thorfinn. She’ll smear Hermione’s name across the news again and probably take Thorfinn down, too. We can’t let that happen! We have got to keep her attention as far away from the two of them as possible. Blaise, as soon as you see an opening, get over there and get them out of here!” Blaise nodded. He leaned forward, watching for his chance. 

Meanwhile over at the bar, Skeeter and her photographer were watching Cory and Tony as the two chatted up Madam Rosmerta. They were amused to see the two youngsters actually thought they had a chance with the pub owner. 

Cory was almost dancing with delight. This was it! He knew it! This was the day he and Tony were finally going to have Rosmerta! They were so close! Anytime now, she’d take both their hands and lead them upstairs to her bed! He leaned in close as she leaned her head back. He paid no attention whatsoever to the ringing bell over the front door. Then he heard it. The unmistakable voice of his father was talking to Rosmerta! 

“Ah, darling Rosmerta! I see these two little scamps have warmed you up for me! Many thanks, boys, I’ll take it from here.” With a smirk firmly in place, Corban Yaxley plucked Rosmerta right out of the arms of Cory and Tony. Both boys stood frozen in shock. Tony recovered first. Signaling for a new bottle of Firewhiskey, he grabbed Cory’s collar and hauled him to the front door. Swinging by the booth where they had left Thorfinn and Hermione, he hissed, “Thorfinn, courtyard, now!” as he got Cory outside before he started cussing. 

Thorfinn, who had been blissfully engaged in kissing Hermione, jerked when he heard that quick whisper. He knew they had failed yet again but this was the first time Tony had recruited him to help calm Cory down! He stood up, dropped the charm, pulled his hood over to shadow his face and walked Hermione across the room to Potter. There, he stole one last kiss, told her he had to go help Tony and would talk to her later. 

Hermione sat down to a great deal of teasing from her friends. Harry leaned over and quietly asked her why Thorfinn had left. She giggled as she told him about Cory and Tony and their obsession with Madame Rosmerta! Harry covered his face as he cackled out loud. Seeing as everyone was finished eating, he suggested they go out and explore some more or go see if they could help calm Cory down. 

As they exited the pub, they passed a clearing beside it. It was here that Tony and Thorfinn had dragged the angry Cory. The younger Yaxley was cursing a blue streak and glaring daggers at the Three Broomsticks. “Bloody hell, bloody hell! We almost had her, Thorfinn, we ALMOST HAD HER! He walked in and grabbed her away! Bloody hell!” 

“Now, now! There will be more times to try, Cory! We’re not done here yet! I have a courtship to conduct and you two have to make sure I stay out of trouble!” Thorfinn looked around at them. Hermione walked closer and he smiled at her. 

“Is he going to be ok? He’s awfully upset.” She peered around him at Cory, still pacing and muttering. 

“He’ll be just fine as soon as he calms down a bit. I’m more worried about how fast his father returned. Where his dad goes, mine and Tony’s dads are never far behind.” As if on cue, there were two whooshes heard and the senior Dolohov and Rowle were back. Tony leaned back on the short stone wall surrounding the clearing. Cory moved over and hopped onto the wall beside him, pulling Tony closer to him. Dolohov briefly tracked them before returning his own gaze to Thorfinn and Hermione. He stood back as Ivar Rowle strode forward. Thorfinn pushed Hermione slightly behind him as his father approached. 

“Have you already been in contact with your mother, boy? Why the devil would you be that stupid? You know what she will do! Now we’ll have to play host to the little Mudblood!” he snarled at his son. 

Thorfinn narrowed his eyes. “That MUDBLOOD is going to be the mother of your grandchildren someday! I suggest you show her some respect, FATHER! Yes, I already contacted mother! She needs to know so she can plan our betrothal dinner. No doubt, she’ll be contacting Hermione soon.”

“This whole thing is nothing but a travesty, boy! You are ruining our good name! I’ll not pass my title down to a BLOOD TRAITOR! That’s what you’ll be! I’ll strike you off the family tapestry!” he bellowed. 

“GOOD! I never liked how I was pictured on the bloody thing anyway! I don’t need a title to play Quidditch! And I don’t need a title to marry the future mother of my children! Call me blood traitor all you want, father, see if I care! I don’t need your approval anymore! So long as I have her approval, that's the only thing I need!” he gritted angrily. He could feel Hermione pressed against him, rubbing his back soothingly. It was the only thing keeping him calm enough to not throw Fiendfyre at his father. 

“ENOUGH!” everybody jumped when Corban Yaxley yelled. “Ivar! If you really feel the need to threaten someone, go back and threaten the new recruits! Antonin! You couldn’t have stepped in?!”

Dolohov shrugged. “Not my son, not my issue!” he then turned a threatening gaze to HIS son. Tony gazed back at him defiantly. 

“Merlin help me!” Yaxley muttered to himself as he rubbed his temples. Hermione smiled as she gazed at him sympathetically. More than once, she’d found herself doing that very same action, in regards to whatever stupidity Harry and Ron had just pulled. “Ivar! The Dark Lord has already given his approval to their marriage! Antonin, for the love of Merlin, your son isn’t bent! Even I can tell he’s faking! Both of you go back, NOW!” HE gazed threateningly at both of THEM.

With one last snarl and a cold look at their children, the two fathers vanished. Yaxley let out a deep breath. “Now, on to what I’m really here about. Thorfinn, I didn’t lie to your father just now. The Dark Lord sends his congratulations and approval of your match. He likes the plan you outlined and wishes you to keep Harry Potter neutralized.” Hermione heard the emphasis on the words plan and neutralized. She looked at Yaxley who gazed back knowingly. He knew Thorfinn had lied to him and there was no plan but he had played along with them, just the same. It made her have some hope that the whole war could be avoided, if they played their cards right. 

“He does, however, wish to meet Miss Granger.” Yaxley removed a bracelet from his pocket. “He also wishes me to present this to your young bride. I’m told it was a Riddle family heirloom. It places Miss Granger under the protection of the Dark Lord.” He stepped closer to Hermione. “I’ve gone over it a dozen times, my dear. There is no dark magic on it, only blood magic. When you put this on, you will basically be recognized by his magic. It will place you under his protection.” He reassured her. 

Hermione looked up at him, then Thorfinn. Thor nodded at her and she held out her wrist. Yaxley fastened it into place and stepped back. “You will soon be contacted by his mother. She will want to have a betrothal party and the Dark Lord will be there. No doubt she will be instructed to also invite Potter and any other friends you wish to have there. While you are still in school this year, you will be allowed to still go to your own parents for holidays. The Dark Lord wishes to see the two of you wed at the end of this school year. Therefore when this year is over with, you will be required to go to Rowle Manor until your wedding. Once you and Thorfinn are married, you will be back for your seventh year of school. Thorfinn will be touring with the Bats. Cory and Tony will accompany him. Once your schooling is over, you will likely be set up wherever Thorfinn decides the two of you will live. From there you will either continue your higher education or begin your family as Thorfinn continues to build his career. As you can see, the Dark Lord has pretty much taken control of your life. This is the precise way he outlined your future.” 

Hermione nodded. “It appears that way. Tell the Dark Lord I’m greatly relieved by his approval. Thank him for this lovely present. I look forward to meeting both him and my future mother in law. Tell him Thorfinn and I are very appreciative of the interest and concern for our future.” 

Yaxley turned to Thorfinn. “Say your goodbyes. You, Cory and Tony are to return with me. He wishes to meet with you. Then you will be allowed to return.” Thorfinn nodded as he pulled Hermione close to him. Very quickly she reached up and pulled the unicorn ties off of his braids. She reattached new hair ties and he lifted her onto her toes. They kissed, then he lowered her down and followed behind Cory, Tony and Yaxley, Sr. 

Hermione stood there a moment, staring after him. Harry stood behind her, one hand on her shoulder. She turned and flung herself into his arms, sobbing. “How are we going to do this, Harry? I can’t lose him, I just can’t! Before, I couldn’t have cared less if he lived or died. But now, I’ve been in the past with him, we were so close, Harry, before I even came back! I got so close to him, I didn’t want to come back! I wanted to stay there, in the past, with him!” Harry held her as she cried. He could see how close the two of them were. He knew that it was going to be a hard road ahead for them. But he knew one part of Thorfinn’s ‘plan’ was true. He personally would not be making any moves against Thorfinn nor his two friends. Not because he was ‘neutralized’ but because he could see they didn’t want to be in the position they were in. 

Thorfinn and the others popped into view behind Yaxley. They were just outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. They crossed the barrier and entered the house. They went up to the dining room. There stood the Dark Lord, waiting for them. “Thorfinn. Such a pleasure to see you. Come here, my child.” Never having heard the Dark Lord refer to him as a child before, Thorfinn was understandably wary about approaching him. Finally he stood before him. Knowing he was about to be subjected to Legilimency, he pulled a memory he had thought of just for this moment. As the Dark Lord entered his mind, he forced that memory to stay in place. 

Hermione had said she would meet him but she might not be alone. Sure enough, Harry and the rest of her friends were with her. She walked towards him as he stood there, frozen in awe. She looked up at him. He rubbed her hair, wanting nothing more than to snatch her up and run away with her. They spread out all over the store, her friends, giving him and her a decent amount of space but still keeping their eyes on them. He knew better than to try and take her from the shop but he was content to let her browse through the books. Harry stayed the closest, the wary expression making it clear he didn’t trust Rowle any further than he could throw him.

The Dark Lord pulled back, cackling happily at the expression on Potter’s face as he realized he’d been outmaneuvered. Thorfinn kept all expression off his own face except for smug satisfaction. He knew a lot of whatever plan his girl came up with would depend on HIM playing his part, making the Dark Lord think he had won. 

“Thorfinn, Yaxley has told you of my plans for the two of you? Have you any objections? Does she have any objections?” the Dark Lord watched him closely. 

“Yes, we’ve been informed of your plans. I have no objection. She doesn’t either. We’re actually glad that there’s a clear cut plan for us to follow. It makes it much easier to relax, knowing our future is already planned and all we have to do is meet each goal. She looks forward to meeting you and my mother.” Thorfinn told him. Voldemort nodded as he waved his hand at him, dismissing him. Thorfinn stepped back, wanting to leave, knowing he dared not leave just yet. 

Cory and Tony stood on either side of him. Their fathers were standing on the other side of the room. Yaxley had been waved closer by the Dark Lord. Severus Snape strode in, pausing a split second as he saw the three youngsters. Then he continued on up to the Dark Lord. He and Yaxley listened closely and both nodding to whatever instructions they were being given. After he dismissed them, they came back to the boys. “All right, boys. You’re free to go. You are all to stay based in Hogsmeade until further notice.” Yaxley looked at Thorfinn. “Thorfinn, be prepared to court her every Hogsmeade weekend. You also need to meet her parents, get their approval of the courtship. Just a heads up and you can pass the message on to her, Narcissa Malfoy has been assigned the job of planning your wedding. No doubt, she’ll be contacting her as well. Wedding dress and all that.” Yaxley told him. Thorfinn nodded, resolving to write her as soon as he got back. 

They left the Manor and got back to Hogsmeade shortly after dark. After a few drinks at the Hogs Head, which was closer to their house than the Three Broomsticks, they went home and he immediately grabbed his copy of the diary. When he opened it, he smiled. “Hello, handsome, how did your meeting go?” Hermione had already left HIM a message. 

“He took up his quill and wrote, “Pretty good, considering nobody was tortured while we were there. Not to say it didn’t happen after we left. All he wanted to see us for was to make sure the ‘plan’ was still in place. Also to make sure you and I were ok with him basically dictating our lives. We’re staying in Hogsmeade for now. I’m to be prepared to court you every Hogsmeade weekend, which I would have done anyway, He wants me to meet your parents and get their approval. Oh, and before I forget, I’ve been told to warn you that Narcissa might be contacting you soon. She’s been commissioned as our wedding planner.” 

“Oh, great! Someone ELSE to obsess over my hair, makeup and clothes! Well, she’s more than welcome to plan the entire thing. Anyway, I just wanted to check on you. I miss you. If I knew Harry didn’t have both doors booby-trapped, I’d slip out and come down there. Buuuut, I watched him set the traps myself and even I didn’t recognize some of them. So, that is out of the question. I’ll write to Mum and dad to see when we can get with them. We’ll probably be taking Harry with us, just to let you know. Every time I go home, I try to take Harry with me.” She wrote back. 

“I have no problem with Potter going with us. That will add authentication to the story. We can get Potter to look upset a couple of times and that can be the memory I show him when we get back. Unless my father forbids her from acting, my mother will be also contacting you soon. She will want to throw an engagement party for us. The Dark Lord WILL be there and he will want to meet you.” He warned her. 

“That’s fine. I’ve been practicing Occlumency for a while now with Harry. I can’t wait to meet your mother. I can tell you love her very much. I’ll write my parents tonight and send it tomorrow. I should hear from them by the end of the week. I know they’ll definitely want to meet you. I’ll go ahead and tell you, they won’t be happy about us marrying before my seventh year. They’ll be trying to talk us into waiting until I graduate. Unless we really convince them that it would be for the best that we marry next summer. We COULD let them catch us in slightly compromising positions, nothing too bad, you understand, just enough that it really would be best for us to be married.” She giggled at the thought. 

“We COULD but you father might shoot me. I’d hate to die before we were even married. I’m sure we can convince them without any compromising. Of course, that doesn’t mean I’ll keep my hands off of you while we’re there. My mother has been waiting for years to meet my bride. She’ll love you. I can’t wait to hold you again. Would you wear that little black dress again?” he held his breath. 

“Yes, I suppose I could. Ginny, Lavender and Pavarti have already been trying to get me to go to Gladrags and get my measurements taken. I must admit, I do like the thought of having some of these dresses you like so well.” Hermione told him. 

“You’ll probably need at least six dresses while you’re at my parents’ Manor. The old man INSISTS on dressing for dinner! We’ll be able to go flying, though. There’s a beautiful meadow that stretches out twice as long as the Quidditch pitch. Perfect for flying and picnics.” He smiled at the thought of showing her the beautiful meadow he loved so much. “Goodnight, baby girl, sweet dreams.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing that meadow now. Goodnight, Viking, until next time.” Hermione held the book close as she thought of him. Then she closed it, slid it under her pillow and went to sleep.


	11. On with our Future!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione contacts her parents. Letters good and bad arrive. Tragedy strikes! Plans change!

Hermione sat down the next day, took a deep breath and wrote to her parents. She knew there wasn’t any easy way of breaking the news that their daughter had been earmarked for marriage to the follower of a maniacal tyrant. Especially as the follower hadn’t exactly asked permission BEFORE he earmarked her! 

She simply explained the situation as clearly as she could, emphasizing the importance of the marriage taking place the summer before she went back for her seventh year of school. She made it plain that she was going to able to get higher learning if she wished to. Her husband to be had already agreed and actively encouraged it. That little tidbit was added to let her parents know Thorfinn KNEW she wanted to go on to university after Hogwarts. 

She told them he was looking forward to meeting them and looked forward to introducing them to HIS parents. Harry had met him and given his wary approval. They would like to come visit on one of her Hogsmeade visits. She sealed the letter and went to find Harry. He walked to the Owlery with her to find Hedwig and send her letter. 

“How bad is this visit likely to be, Hermione?” he asked. She sighed and shook her head. 

“They wanted me to be completely out of school and already starting a career before I even had to consider marriage. So this is not likely to be a good visit. They’ll be telling both of us how much of a mistake we’re making, marrying so young! They’ll approve but only because they know how stubborn I am. I’ll marry with or without their approval. I’d much sooner have their approval, though, and they know that.” She ran her fingers through her hair. They walked into the Great Hall, joining their classmates at the Gryffindor table. No sooner had they sat down than a flood of owls came in with the morning mail. Hermione watched as two gorgeous eagle owls glided to a halt in front of her. One had only a letter and left as soon as she took it. The other had a letter on one leg and a package on the other. 

The letter turned out to be from Narcissa Malfoy. 

Dear Miss Granger, 

I’d like to introduce myself. I am Narcissa Malfoy, Draco’s mother. I have been appointed by the Dark Lord as your wedding planner. I hope that isn’t going to be a problem for you. Normally as you know, the father of the bride has the final approval of every decision made by the planner. However, this is a special case. 

The Dark Lord, along with our dear Professor Snape, will be making all of the final decisions concerning your wedding to Mr. Rowle. Severus was your self-appointed guardian just recently, if I’m remembering correctly. Therefore, the Dark Lord concluded it’s only right that he continue having a say in your future. The Dark Lord himself is looking forward to meeting you. 

I have been advised that there will be a betrothal dinner held soon, at Rowle Manor. It’s a beautiful home, almost as big as Malfoy Manor. Make sure young Thorfinn shows you the library as I’m told you are an avid reader. We will meet in person soon as I am to help you choose a wardrobe befitting the Rowle bride. We will also begin discussing preliminary wedding plans. 

I will be petitioning for special permission to take you and a select group of friends to both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley in search of proper attire for any number of occasions. This will be the start of our search for your wedding attire as well. It isn’t only the dress, my dear! We need to find bridesmaid dresses and a honeymoon wardrobe! This is already shaping up to be the wedding of the year! I’m so excited to given this most honorable duty! 

One last matter: the wedding will be held at the Malfoy Estate instead of Rowle Manor, due to the hostile reaction of Lord Rowle to his son’s match. This is a special request of our Dark Lord. Again, I hope there will be no problem with this. In case Rowle hadn’t mentioned it and you are wondering why I was appointed and not his mother, well, see above for a portion of the reason but I am also Mr. Rowle’s cousin through my father and his mother being cousins. 

Looking forward to meeting you, my dear! 

Tata! Narcissa Malfoy

She handed the letter to Harry as she turned her attention to the other owl. Malfoy had stood up from the Slytherin table as soon as he recognized the owl. He walked over and dropped down beside Harry, reading the letter he held. 

The second letter was from Lady Rowle. 

My dear Miss Granger 

First of all, allow me to congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials with my son. I am so thrilled to be writing you! I have been waiting for my son to tell me he’s ready to settle down. I’ve already begun to make arrangements for your betrothal dinner. I can’t wait to meet you! My dear, you do know the Dark Lord will be there. If it were up to me, well,,, but anyway! On to more pleasant thoughts. 

Even though my cousin, Narcissa, is the actual wedding planner, I do hope I can also help in some way. My beastly husband has forbidden the ceremony from happening here. Well, that’s all right but damned if the beast is going to stop me from having the betrothal dinner here! Oh, mercy! I haven’t even told you my name yet! 

My name is Freya, dear. The beast is Ivar. Thorfinn is our only child. I must tell you I am looking forward to grandbabies and I’d love to babysit while you work, just a little FYI. Thorfinn tells me you’re a reader as well. We have a huge library here at home. Not as big as the Malfoy’s but it is very close, my dear. I have enclosed a book for you. It’s a book of Norse legends. It’s also where I got my sons name. 

You know, of course, Thorfinn bears the Dark Mark. It was taken quite unwillingly. If he had allowed it, I WOULD gladly have died before allowing him to do that. But it seems the child is quite attached to both me and his grandmother. He may be the very picture of his father but the only thing he took from the beast is that hot temper of his. Everything else came straight from me. 

I must tell you that I have memories of him married to someone else. I have pictures of them also. How is that possible? He didn’t mention you until this week when he suddenly announced you had agreed to marry him. You simply must sit down with me and tell me how this came about. Please, Merlin, also tell me you’re better suited to him than the one I remember! Eagerly waiting to meet you!

Much love, Freya Rowle

“Well, it seems like his mother isn’t too thrilled about the Dark Lord either. Bur she also seems to have quite a sense of humor. She definitely isn’t too fond of his father, going by this letter.” Hermione said, passing it to Harry as well. He and Draco cackled at the nickname she had for Thorfinn’s dad!

They went to class and tried to concentrate on their studies. At dinner, the evening mail came in. To Hermione’s surprise, she received another few letters. 

Miss Granger 

Lucius Malfoy here. I hear we will be having a summer wedding here at the Manor. I daresay Narcissa will try and persuade you into a garden wedding. I’d like to take a moment to congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials with Rowle. He’s a lucky young man! Please treat him well. He hasn’t had a good upbringing. I’m familiar with his father. I hear you’ve had your own share of encounters with the man. Let me assure you, if you or Rowle ever need assistance in any way, please don’t hesitate to ask.

Lucius Malfoy 

She flicked a brow up and looked across the room at Draco. Seeing her look at him, he once again rose and came to the Gryffindor table. She handed him the letter. He read it and nodded. 

The next letter wasn’t so pleasant. It was from Mr. Rowle. 

Girl! 

If you know what’s good for you, you had BETTER convince my boy to take his ring AND his necklace back! I’ll NOT have a MUDBLOOD as the mother of my grandchildren! Do you understand?! I refuse! As far as I’m concerned, there is and will be NO WEDDING! You’d be better off to consider yourself his mistress and sterilize yourself!

Rowle! 

Hermione took a deep, trembling breath as she passed that one to Harry. His hands clenched tightly as did his jaw. She decided that one needed to be shown to Professor Snape. 

The next letter was from the Dark Lord.

My dearest Miss Granger, 

Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Voldemort. I am pleased that you have been chosen by young Rowle as a bride. I look forward to meeting you. Let me reassure you. If Harry Potter accompanies you to the betrothal dinner, there will be NO trouble. I am prepared to offer a truce to young Potter on behalf of you and Rowle. With the high intelligence and beauty of yourself and Rowle combined, there will be nothing your children can’t achieve! Looking forward to meeting you.

Lord Voldemort

Hermione’s brows shot up in surprise as she passed that letter to Harry, too. He widened his own eyes as he read it. 

She looked towards the Head table, catching Snape’s eye. She held up the letter from Lord Rowle. He nodded and rose to his feet. She and Harry rose and left the Hall. They arrived at Snape’s door just after he did. After he warded his office, he took the letter. His lips tightened as he read it. He laid it beside a clean parchment and duplicated the letter. 

“Miss Granger, obviously he will not welcome you to the family. I would practice extreme caution anytime you’re around him. Rest assured, if I’m near, I will not leave you alone with him. I shall inform the Dark Lord that Rowle isn’t cooperating with his plans.” He handed the letter back to her. “Keep track of that letter.”

“Now, how are you doing? I know you’re keeping up with your studies. Have you told your parents about Rowle yet?” he settled behind his desk. 

“I’m just trying to take this situation one day at a time. I try to keep my mind occupied so I don’t worry about things. I’ve written them about the situation. I’m just waiting to hear back from them. I must tell you, they aren’t going to be happy about this. They might give their approval but they still won’t be happy about it.” Hermione told him. He steepled his fingers. “The only thing they might actually like is that Thorfinn is willing and eager for me to get some higher education after Hogwarts.”

“Thorfinn’s mother has always emphasized the need to allow his bride to make her own decisions. She wasn’t allowed any higher education and she wasn’t a willing bride, either. To this day, she hates Ivar and her father for forcing her into a marriage contract. She lets anyone and everyone know the best part of her marriage is Thorfinn.” He smiled as he thought of the feisty mother of his best Quidditch player. 

“I could tell she loves him in her letter. She said she gladly would have died to keep him from taking the Dark Mark. But he was too attached to her and his grandmother.” Hermione told him. 

“Yes, she does.” He sighed and stood up. “Let me know when you hear from your parents. If you need me to go with you, to help explain the situation better, please let me know.”

Hermione stood and walked over to him. She looked up at him and he hugged her. “Don’t worry, Sophia. We’ll get through this. I promise you. We will make it through.”

Hermione savored the hug. “Thank you, Father.”

She knew it would only get harder from here. He was one of the only stabilizing influences she could count on. Harry stood and looked out into the classroom. It was still hard for him to believe Snape was on their side but it was becoming more and more evident. 

They left his office and went to Gryffindor tower. They sat and studied with the rest of their friends. That night, she told Thorfinn about all the letters, including the one from his dad. 

“Don’t worry about him, baby girl. Just don’t let yourself be caught alone with him. If he touches you, I’ll kill him, Dark Lord’s favorite or not!” Thorfinn wrote back. “Have you heard from your parents?”

“Not yet. I should have a letter by Wednesday or Thursday.” She wrote. 

“Are they nice? Will they like me?” Thorfinn couldn’t help but worry about it. 

“Yes, they are very nice. And they will love you, once they know you don’t intend to block me from going onto university even though we’ll be married.” She replied. 

“I wish we could wait until they want you to, baby girl, but with the Dark Lord involved, it’s just not possible.” Thorfinn apologized. 

“Truth be told, Finn, I didn’t really want to wait that long, even before the Dark Lord was involved.” She admitted. “Ever since I came back from the past, all I’ve thought about is how much I want to be with you.” 

In Hogsmeade, Thorfinn smiled. He felt the same way about her. “I can’t wait until we’re married. Hopefully he’ll let us have a honeymoon before he sends me off on tour.”

Hermione giggled at that sentence. “Oh, he’d better let us have one. I’ll be one furiously angry ‘brightest witch of my age’ if he doesn’t!” 

Thorfinn laughed out loud at that. “Goodnight, sweetheart. Sleep tight. Try not to worry about things, all right? I’ll see you in three weeks. I’ll try to get some tickets for you and Potter. I’d like to see you at one of my games, even if you read the whole time. My mother will be there. You can meet her.” 

“All right. Goodnight, handsome. You take care tomorrow. No Bludgers to the head, you hear me?” she teased. 

“Loud and clear, baby girl.” Was his last reply. 

In the Wednesday morning mail, she got a reply from her parents. Needless to say, angry didn’t cover their feelings about the situation. Hermione knew, if they’d known how to send Howlers, she’d be blood-red and sinking through the floor right now. They were demanding that she and Thorfinn show up this weekend and EXPLAIN THE SITUATION or else! 

Hermione cringed as she handed that letter to Harry. He’d just taken a swig of pumpkin juice, which he promptly spit across the table as he read the letter. He looked at her in horror as they both realized there was no way in hell Dumbledore would let them leave Hogwarts! If she didn’t show up this weekend, they would not give their approval, which in turn would anger Thorfinn’s leader, possibly enough to where he’d take it out on Thorfinn! 

“We need to talk to Snape again. If anyone can get him to let us leave, it’ll be Snape!” Hermione hissed at Harry. Harry nodded in agreement. She caught Snape’s eye and held up the letter. He nodded. As he left the hall, they rose and again raced down to his office. After putting up his usual wards, he read the letter. 

“Not to worry, Hermione. I’ll tell him that it’s urgent that you see your parents. If he tries to keep you here, I’ll simply ask him if he’s that anxious to go to war. I’ll let him know that you have a chance to help us avert the entire war, but only if you’re allowed to go home this weekend.” Snape said firmly. Hermione sighed with relief. She’d known he’d know what to do.

They went on to class and kept their fingers crossed. At lunchtime, Snape caught Hermione’s eye and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled brilliantly at him. They were set to go. 

At the Ministry of Magic, Corban Yaxley was filling out some paperwork. His assistant brought in a letter marked urgent. It was from their spy in the Muggle world. He’d been sent to watch the Grangers. He blended in perfectly as, like Hermione, he’d grown up outside the Magical world. Like Harry, he was a half-blood wizard. Yaxley frowned at the letter. He tore it open quickly. As he read it, he closed his eyes in pained sympathy. ‘Damn, he hated making these visits!’ 

He stood and went in search of Cory and Tony, both of whom were bent over a sweet little blond secretary. “Boys! Follow me!” was all he said. They jumped and hurried after him. He grabbed them both, pulling them into the fireplace with him. “Ballycastle Stadium!” he yelled. 

As soon as they stepped out of the grate, Cory spoke. “Dad? Is something wrong with Finn? Why are we here?” 

“You’ll see.” Corban spoke shortly. He grabbed Thorfinn’s coach, whispering in his ear. The man jerked back with a horrified look and rushed off. Minutes later, he was back with Thorfinn. 

“Take off as long as you need.” He patted the blonde on the shoulder. Thorfinn looked as confused as Cory and Tony. 

“Hang onto me, boys.” Corban commanded. All three grabbed his arm as they Disapparated. They were all surprised when they landed outside the gate at Hogwarts. They were even more surprised when an owl flew down to Corban, almost as if it had been expecting him to show up. It had a letter attached. Corban pulled it loose and cursed softly as he read it. He sent a note into the school grounds by the owl.

He noted the time on his pocket watch. It was after four. ‘Good, classes would be over for the day.’ It couldn’t have been more than five minutes before they saw the Potions Master heading down to the gate. He had sent a note to Potter, telling him to bring Granger and the female Weasley with him. This couldn’t be good. His bad feeling worsened when he saw the three boys who accompanied Yaxley. ‘What was so bad that they were brought along?’

The group of Slytherins walked back to the school. They reached the door at the same time as Harry, Hermione and Ginny. Hermione smiled at Finn but faded when he didn’t smile back. She looked at Yaxley with dread. ‘Had Voldemort changed his mind? Was he going to make Finn breakup with her, after all?’

“Miss Granger. Please sit down.” Yaxley requested. She sank numbly into the chair. He sat in the other chair, facing her. “Before I tell you anything, let me just say I’m sorry. This is one of the hardest parts of my job. Sometimes, things happen that make no sense at all. Just a freak accident can change everything. Miss Granger, Hermione.” He took her hands in his. “There was an accident today. In Muggle London. A traffic accident. A drunk driver plowed through a red light and broadsided another car. The occupants of both vehicles died.” 

Hermione’s eyes welled up with tears as she silently shook her head. Cory and Tony were staring fixedly at the floor. Finn’s eyes were glued to Hermione. Ginny had her hands cupped over her mouth as she leaned against Harry. Snape was sitting behind his desk with his head bowed, cupped in his hand. “Miss Granger. I’m truly sorry. The car that was broadsided was your parents.” He pulled her close as she cried on his shoulder. 

“No! Oh no! They didn’t get to meet Finn! I wanted them to meet him!” Hermione sobbed brokenly. “I wanted them to meet him!” Yaxley held her tightly as he patted her back. He looked up at Cory, Tony and Thorfinn. 

“Hermione, sweetheart. There’s more. I received a letter from the Dark Lord as we got here. It’s why we’re down here instead of the Headmaster’s office. He was also informed of the accident. He’s overrode the Ministry’s appointment of Dumbledore as your guardian. He insisted that Severus be named your primary guardian instead.” He tipped his head to look into her teary eyes. 

“Darling, he’s changed the date of your wedding. You, Potter and your friends from the other houses, whoever is going to be in your wedding party, will be going to Malfoy Manor after Christmas. You’ll celebrate Christmas Eve and Day with the Rowle’s. Then the wedding will take place on New Year’s Eve. You’ll start the New Year as Mrs. Rowle. The rest of the plan stays mainly the same. For your holidays, you’ll either stay with Severus or both you and Severus will be at Malfoy Manor. Instead of staying the summer with the Rowle’s until your wedding, you will be allowed to stay with Thor until the school year starts back. The Dark Lord does insist that you finish your education and go for higher learning. After all, he said to tell you that you represent both your Muggleborn heritage and the houses of Riddle and Gaunt.” He raised the arm wearing the bracelet. 

“Which reminds me. He was pleased that you accepted his protection. He sent this the day after and I was told to give it to you at our next meeting. They go with the bracelet. I’ve thoroughly checked them over, too.” He handed her a small box. She opened it to reveal matching earrings. She took out the small bobs she was wearing and put the new earrings on. Yaxley smiled approvingly. She had the feeling he’d been told to monitor her reaction to gifts from Voldemort. “Before we leave, do you accept the new conditions of you future plans?”

She looked at Snape who smiled reassuringly at her. Then she nodded at Yaxley. “Tell Lord Voldemort I accept our new future and I look forward to meeting him. Tell him I thank him for the gifts and his protection.” 

Yaxley nodded and motioned Cory and Tony out the door. “I need to speak to Severus right quick. You have five minutes with Thor. I’d make the best of them. The next time you see him will be your Hogsmeade weekend or a game.” 

No sooner had he spoken than Hermione jumped into Thorfinn’s arms. Harry and Ginny slipped out after Yaxley and Snape. Finn latched onto her as if he was drowning and she was the lifeboat. He slid down the wall until he was seated on the floor, Hermione in his lap. They didn’t speak as they were too busy kissing. He pulled her shirt loose with one hand as he ran the other one up and down her leg, inching up further under the hem of her skirt each time. He pulled back and told her, “Baby girl, I’m not sure I can hold back from you until the wedding. We might have to put the cart before the horse!”

“We will both hold back, Thor. Don’t worry, we find ways to amuse ourselves until the wedding.” With that, she slid a hand under the waistband of his pants. Finn nearly came up off the floor in surprise. Then he closed his eyes and groaned as he placed his hand over hers. She smiled as he helped her find a rhythm he was comfortable with. With only a minute left before they separated, she conjured a handkerchief and wrapped it around him. Just before he felt his release, she kissed him to muffle HIS moans. He went off like a rocket and slumped against her, breathing heavily.   
“That-that was-“ he couldn’t even speak. All he could do was smile and hold her close. She smiled in satisfaction. She’d just discovered one good way of both shutting him up and giving him pleasure until they were married! She got him cleaned up and straightened up just as the door opened. 

“Rowle, time’s up.” Yaxley told him. By the happy, relaxed look on the Beater’s face, the young couple had made extremely good use of their five minutes.

Rowle turned and stole one last kiss. “Next time, it’s your turn, baby girl.” He whispered as he grinned and winked at her. She turned beet red and hid her smiling face as the three Death Eaters walked away. She leaned back against the fourth Death Eater as Harry and Ginny hugged her from each side. Then she broke down into heartbroken tears over her beloved parents.


	12. Corban is suspicious and Ivar is a moron!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaxley is suspicious. Hermione’s parents are out of the picture. Why? The Dark Lord is furious. Someone wanted to hurt Hermione. Dumbledore is obstructive. Ivar is an idiot. Yaxley is determined to get to the bottom of this! Who wanted this to happen? 
> 
> A/N: When I killed off Hermione’s parents last chapter, I’d wondered if I killed them off too quickly. Thanks to a review about the ‘whole situation being fishy’, I found a way to explore the situation. There’s very little Thorfinn and Hermione in this chapter but hopefully this will fit into the rest of the story as well as bringing the story back in line with Snape as Hermione’s new guardian.

Corban Yaxley was suspicious by nature. It was what made him such a good Auror and Death Eater interrogator. He knew how to tell when he was being lied to and he knew how to dig until he got to the truth of the matter. 

As they were leaving Hogwarts, he couldn't help but think they were missing something. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was just the slightest niggle of doubt in the back of his mind. Something about this whole situation wasn't sitting right with him. The parents' deaths had been convenient for someone, too convenient. He knew that Hermione and Potter probably suspected the Dark Lord of killing the parents. 'But why would he have said to tell Hermione he specifically wanted her parents to approve the match, then turn around and kill them?' It just didn't MAKE SENSE! If there was one thing Corban Yaxley truly hated, it was for something to NOT make sense. He needed more information about this. 

He turned to Thorfinn. "Do you have a way to get in touch with Hermione? Had she heard anything from her parents yet?" He figured the best way to get answers was to start with her. Then he would decide his next move. 

Thorfinn looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, I can send her a tiny message on the necklace and see if she has her diary on her. She'd said that she wouldn't even hear from them until today or tomorrow, though."

Up at the school, Snape, Harry and Ginny were still holding Hermione. By now, Luna, Draco, Pansy, Daphne and Theo had joined them. The girls were gathered around Hermione and the boys were rounding out the edges. 

Suddenly, Hermione felt her necklace heat up. She looked at it. Around the edges were the words 'Do you have your diary with you?' The message could only be from Finn!

She sent back a simple 'Yes, I do. It's in my pocket.'

'Open it. I need to ask you something.' He sent back. 

"Professor Snape. I need to go back to the classroom for a moment." He nodded and the group relocated to the Potions classroom. 

She sat down, pulled out the diary and saw what he'd written. "Darling, I hate to ask this but it's important. Had you heard from your parents yet? If so, what had they said and who all knew they had replied to you?"

"I heard from them this morning and they were very upset. They wanted us there this weekend to explain just what the devil we thought we were doing! Harry and I knew that Dumbledore wouldn't let us leave the school so soon after a Hogsmeade weekend. We showed the letter to Snape and he got Dumbledore to agree to let us go home. Why?" She wrote. 

In Hogsmeade, Thorfinn showed the message to Corban. Before he could reply, she'd sent another message, "Is something wrong? Thorfinn? What's going on?"

To Hermione's surprise, Thorfinn asked her, "Sweetheart, do you still have the letter my father sent you? Can you make a copy and send it to me?"

"Of course." Hermione duplicated the letter and Professor Snape sent it with a wave of his wand. "It's on its way, Finn.” She wrote to him. “What's going on, Finn, tell me!"

"Not sure myself. Yaxley wants to confirm something. I'll let you know when he lets ME know." Thorfinn wrote back. Just then he got the letter. He flipped it open and read what his father had wrote her. It was enough to make him jump up in anger, determined to blast his father once and for all. 

Yaxley put a firm hand in his chest, holding him back as he read the letter. He cursed as he finished it. ‘No wonder Thorfinn wanted to kill his father so badly!’ The IDIOT! Suggesting she sterilize herself! Consider herself ONLY his mistress! With the Dark Lord himself already approving the match! He shook his head. That MORON! 

“Sit yourself back down, Thor! This is what’s going to happen! I have some inquiries to make. Yes, based on this letter, I’ll be questioning your father.” He told him as Thorfinn looked questioningly at him. “Nothing to worry about. You just keep your game face on and keep practicing. Cory, Tony! I need you two to go back to the Ministry. Take the Floo directly into my office. Leave it open but spell my door closed. You know what spells I use, Cory. Go flirt with that pretty little blond you two were sweet-talking earlier.” The boys grinned. “Drop Thor off at Ballycastle. I’ll see you three later.” With that, he Disapparated with a loud crack. 

He reappeared in the Leaky Cauldron’s Apparition room. He strode out into Muggle London and hailed a cab. When in the Muggle world, he tried to blend in as much as possible. He hopped out at the police station and walked in. He leaned against the counter as he spoke to the officer behind it. “Corban Yaxley. I’m here on behalf of Miss Hermione Granger. Her parents passed away earlier, in a traffic accident, I believe? She wanted me to check it out. She’s currently out of the country at the moment. May I also see the report on the man who hit them?” 

He was handed both reports and had the investigating officer pointed out to him. “Mr. Huntley? Corban Yaxley. I’m told you investigated the accident. Could you take me there and walk me through the scene? It helps me visualize it better.” He explained. The officer willingly walked out ahead of him. 

“It didn’t happen too far away, actually. They had a dentistry office, just down this way. They live not too far from here, either. They would close shop and go home for lunch. From the looks of the wreck, they were coming back from lunch. Here is where it happened.” The man had stopped at a four-way intersection. He pointed to a building up the street. “That is their office. Shame about them. They were good people. Good dentists, too.”

“The drunk driver came flying out of that street. It looked like he never even attempted to stop. He had to have seen them. It’s weird, though. Most of the time, in these cases, the drunk usually walks away with little to no injuries. They very rarely die in the same accident.” He mused. Corban took note of the fact. “It might not have been fatal to the Grangers, except that there was a garbage truck right there. When the drunk plowed into them, he pushed their car into the garbage truck. That impact is what actually killed them.” 

“Thank you for your time. I’m assuming the couple and the driver are at the morgue?” he asked Huntley who nodded at him. They shook hands and went their separate ways. Yaxley’s next stop was the morgue. He used the same story as before. Investigating the accident on behalf of his client, currently out of the country. 

The morgue employee didn’t even blink an eye. He simply led Yaxley into the back. They looked over the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Granger. He noted that the fatal injuries had occurred on the bodies lower than the shoulders. They were a nice looking couple, one who SHOULD have been allowed to see their only child’s wedding! After hearing Huntley’s own account of what had happened, he was more convinced now. That had been no accident! Someone had wanted the Grangers injured or dead! But who?

He asked the tech about the drunk driver. The guy rolled the Grangers back into their drawers and led the way further down, pulling out another drawer. The guy looked young, not much older than his son. “Frankly, I’m surprised this boy hadn’t already hit someone before that accident. His blood alcohol level was through the roof. He should never have been behind the wheel of a car in the first place. He actually wasn’t a drinker, according to the ladies who identified him. They were quite honestly shocked when I told them he even had alcohol in his system!” 

Yaxley frowned as he stared at the guys face. He didn’t know much about how Muggle facial expressions worked in automobile accidents but they surely didn’t have a totally blank look on their face, right? He pointed it out. The tech nodded. “Yeah, that’s weird. Normally they come in looking asleep or in pain or something. Not this guy. That’s how he looked when we pulled him from his vehicle. And HE was still alive. Not a minute after we got him free and he died, too. It’s even weirder because HIS injuries weren’t even life-threatening.” Both of Yaxley’s brows shot up at that little shocker. 

When asked, the tech told him, “HE’s been identified as Levi Garrison. I’ve got his address here somewhere. He’s an orphan, according to those two ladies. He worked in their bakery. A delivery boy, just out on morning deliveries, if you can believe it. Let me just look up that address for you.” 

As Yaxley waited, he thought of all he’d learned so far. ‘The Grangers accident wouldn’t have been fatal had the garbage truck not been there, the drunk guy who hit them had died of non-life-threatening injuries, with a completely blank look on his face. And he hadn’t been a drinker!’ He knew there were potions that could cause instant drunkenness but who would have used a potion like that on a Muggle? And why the blank look? If he thought about it too long, that could almost point to the possibility of him having been Imperio’d. That, in turn, would almost surely point to the involvement of a wizard. Which would, then, mean someone had deliberately had the Grangers targeted. They might not have meant for them to be killed. Bad timing with the garbage truck had brought that conclusion. But that brought him back to the same old question. Why? Why had they even been a target? For what purpose? Who had ordered it?

He thought about everyone who knew about the wedding and the Grangers. The Dark Lord, of course. His Inner circle, well, certain members of his Inner circle. The Malfoys, Dolohov, the Rowle’s and himself. Of that lineup, the only one he suspected was Rowle Sr! He was the first one he’d question when he got back. On the other hand, he had Snape, who wouldn’t hurt the girl he’d come to care for. He knew that the Dark Lord had made a good choice when he named Snape as her guardian. The man would protect her fiercely. 

There was Dumbledore, the demented old man who seemed to want to keep the war going. Snape had to tell him the Dark Lord had even offered a treaty with Potter, if he would only allow the wedding ceremony to happen. He had basically had to twist the man’s arm to get him to agree to let them go to the Granger’s this weekend. Then there was the old man’s group, the Order of the Phoenix. ‘Would he have actually ordered her parents injured or killed to stop the wedding?! Even if it meant no war? Was the man truly THAT demented?’

The tech came back with the young man’s address and Yaxley shook hands with him, thanking him for his help. Then he left to go learn about Levi Garrison. The bakery turned out to be not much further away than the Grangers house. They had, in fact, been regular customers at the shop. This threw an even weirder light on the situation! The Grangers had been killed by the young man who made deliveries from their favorite bakery! He spoke to the women, Elsa and Gretchen Lilly. They had taken the young man, Levi, in. 

“Mr. Yaxley, I assure you. I don’t know how or why he was drunk this morning. Levi was a good boy. He never drank or smoked. He was always polite to the customers. I just don’t understand!” Elsa declared, sobbing as her sister comforted her.

“Miss Lilly, were there any strangers around the shop this morning? Maybe speaking to Levi? Any people hanging about that you’d not seen him with before?” Yaxley questioned her gently. He’d discovered it was easier to get answers from women when he used a soft tone with them.

“There were.” Declared Gretchen. “Two of them. Very funny looking, both of them.” Yaxley came to attention. “One of them was a huge bloke who seemed like he was threatening Levi. The other one was an old fuddy-duddy who looked like he should be off in a play somewhere.” 

“The huge one? Can you describe him further?” he frowned. ‘Swear to Merlin, if she described Rowle Sr., he’d go back and wring the idiot’s neck with his bare hands!’

“Blonde, blue eyed, looked like a Viking. Long blonde beard, was braided. He was talking to Levi, told him he was his dad. Levi laughed at him, told him he was an orphan and the man was bullshitting him. The man told him he’d be back. Then he left and Levi was telling me about him. The other one came in, sat in the corner over there. Just sitting and watching Levi. It made him quite uneasy.” She said. Yaxley was, quite honestly, gobsmacked. It was a perfect description of his colleague but the fact that ROWLE had told the young man he was his father was the shocker! ‘What the bloody hell was Rowle playing at?’

“So he came back?” Yaxley prompted the woman. She nodded as her sister took a sip of tea. 

“Oh, yes. He came back, had a flask. Told him this would prove it. He needed him to drink whatever it was he had in that flask. Levi wasn’t going to but the man showed him a picture. I was with him that time. He showed Levi a pretty blond lady, told him that was his mum. He’d been kidnapped from them. They wanted him back.” Yaxley had his chin cupped in his hand, thoughtfully tapping his finger on his cheek. He was trying to remember if the Rowle’s had indeed had a child kidnapped from them. If they had, it had never been reported! He did know that Rowle had invented his own potion that could cause instant drunkenness, however. 

“You said there was a second man. Where was he while this blonde man was talking to Levi?” he wanted to know which of them had cast the Imperio curse. One of them had to have done so, before the young man left on his rounds! 

“He waited until Levi drunk the drink out of that flask. Then the blonde man seemed satisfied. He told Levi he’d be back tonight to ‘take him home’. He had to go break the news to his wife about their ‘long lost son.’ The woman said this in such a way that Yaxley knew she doubted them ever seeing the blonde man again. “The old man caught up with Levi out at his car. Told him not to believe the other man. He was just starting trouble. Then he looked at Levi, right in the eye and said,” she sighed. “Something. I’m not sure what. I didn’t hear it. But Levi started swaying and he had this LOOK. I can’t really describe it. He just looked.” Gretchen waved her arms helplessly as she tried to find the right word.

“Blank? He just looked blank?” Yaxley asked. Gretchen nodded hurriedly. He let out a deep breath. “And what did the old fuddy-duddy look like?”

“He had on this like purple robe? Over a suit. Weirdest thing I’ve ever seen. Long white beard, long white hair, pointed hat. Looked like one of those actors who do those Shakespeare plays at the local playhouse.” Gretchen told him. Yaxley smiled at her, thanking her for her time. He offered his condolences about Levi. Then he left, various thoughts swirling in his mind. 

He dropped in on his spy, telling the youngster he’d be taking him back to the Wizarding world now. They Disapparated from the room straight back to the Leaky Cauldron. He bought the boy a drink and questioned him. The boy told him he’d seen both the wizards in the shop because the Grangers had stopped in during the first visit on their way home for lunch. He hadn’t been sure, at that time, whether to keep following the Grangers or stay at the shop. He’d opted to follow the Grangers. Yaxley nodded. He’d been quite explicit about what the boy’s punishment would be had he lost sight of the Muggles. The boy had followed his orders to a T. Now, to decide what he needed to do first: question Dumbledore as to why he’d been in that bakery or go beat the living fuck out of the older Rowle for tricking the boy into drinking that potion!

He sent the boy off and went to the fireplace. He sent a fire call to Dumbledore. A moment later, the Headmaster stepped through the fireplace. “Yaxley. You called?”

“Cut the bullshit, Dumbledore. Why were you in that bakery? You put that young man under a spell. You Imperio’d him! Why? You realize, of course, this won’t stop the wedding? The Dark Lord wanted her parents’ approval for HER sake! Not his own. He knew she’d feel better marrying with their approval!” Yaxley glared at the old coot. The Headmaster’s normally twinkling eyes were cold with disapproval.

“They weren’t meant to die. If they were injured and hospitalized, they would have to wait until the next Hogsmeade visit to see her. I was just giving her some time to let them cool their tempers. I didn’t Imperio anyone. I didn’t order anyone’s death, either. I didn’t know they would be killed.” He stated shortly. 

“Well, they WERE! Now, you will let the girl leave. She has two funerals to arrange, thanks to you! And you will let Professor Snape and Harry Potter go with her! They are now the closest family she has until her wedding, which WILL take place!” Yaxley told him firmly. He walked away before he lost his own temper and beat the fuck out of the old coot, right here in the Leaky Cauldron! 

He Disapparated to the Malfoy’s Manor. He strode into the drawing room. Antonin Dolohov was standing at the mantle. The Dark Lord and the Malfoys were sitting in front of the fire, idly chatting. He walked in, grabbed Dolohov’s arm, tipped his head to the Dark Lord and yanked him out of the room. 

“Where are-?” was all Dolohov had time to ask before he was Disapparated out of the Manor. They reappeared in front of a large building in Knockturn Alley. “Oi, mate! Damn! A little warning next time? Where are we going?”

“WE are going to beat the bloody, FUCKING hell out of one Ivar Rowle!” Yaxley snapped, already rolling up his sleeves as he strode inside. Dolohov stared after him in open mouthed surprise before hurrying after him, also rolling up his sleeves. He’d very rarely seen Yaxley lose his temper but right now he was on the very verge!

“And why are we going to beat the moron up? Said moron being our friend?” he said, hoping to calm the other man down.

“Not right now, he isn’t. Not when he has cost a young girl the chance of having her parents present at her wedding!” Yaxley snarled angrily. With those words, Dolohov shut his mouth, narrowed his eyes and followed his friend in search of a moron! 

They found him upstairs in the middle of a card game, a pretty young witch perched on his knee. Yaxley grabbed his long blonde braid and yanked him backward away from the table. Dolohov caught the young witch, pulled her upright and set her out of harm’s way. They dragged the burly, struggling wizard out of the room and slammed him into the wall.

“I’ll give you ONE CHANCE! One chance to explain what the bloody hell you were playing at in that bakery today!” Yaxley demanded of the confused wizard. 

“What the hell do you think I was playing at? She was warned to back away and she ignored it. You aren’t the only one who has spies! I’ll not have a MUDBLOOD daugh-!” was all he got out before both Yaxley and Dolohov began beating the hell out of him. After he was unconscious, they each grabbed an arm and Disapparated back to the Manor. They pulled him into the drawing room and slammed him into the floor at the Dark Lord’s feet.

“I know why the Grangers are dead, my lord. I’ve just finished investigating the case.” Yaxley told the Dark Lord. Voldemort straightened alertly, anger still showing clearly in his eyes. The Malfoys shuddered slightly, glad they weren’t the ones about to be targeted. 

“And why, pray tell, Yaxley?” Voldemort responded. He looked down at the beaten, bloody wizard at his feet. 

“The Grangers had a favorite bakery they made regular stops at. There was a boy who worked there, an orphan. I say WAS because earlier today he was the drunk driver who hit the Grangers. Apparently he wasn’t supposed to kill them, only injure them badly enough to keep their daughter away until her next Hogsmeade weekend. This boy was tricked into drinking a potion that caused instantaneous drunkenness, then he was Imperio’d into running his car into the Grangers car. They shouldn’t have died. Due to an unexpected vehicle being there, they did and he died as well. The wizard who gave him the potion was our very own Ivar! The wizard who Imperio’d him was Albus Dumbledore!” Yaxley kicked the weakly stirring Ivar in the ribs, drawing a pained moan from him. “There was nothing I could do to Dumbledore without throwing us into war. But I did catch this miscreant!” 

Voldemort stood up. “You did a fine job, Yaxley. I need you to go report your findings to Severus. The girl has been asking him what’s going on. Give her my condolences about her parents and tell her I look forward to meeting her.” He took out his wand, pointing it at Ivar. “In the meantime, I must have a little talk with Ivar about disregarding the wishes of his leader! CRUCIO!”

Yaxley and Dolohov bowed and left the room, the older Rowle’s loud screams ringing in their ears. They fire called Severus who opened his Floo. They came through to find Harry and Hermione seated on the couch. Snape was perched on the arm as he held Hermione who was still sobbing. 

Yaxley walked over to her, kneeling in front of her. Dolohov hung back and crossed his arms, staring at the floor. She raised her head, looking at him. “What-What’s going on? Please tell me!”

“I’ve been investigating your parents’ accident in London. It was no accident. It was a deliberate attempt to keep you here at school. They shouldn’t have been killed. There were two wizards responsible for the actions of the young man who hit them. I found out that a third vehicle at the scene of the crash was what actually caused their deaths. I’ve spoken to both wizards and one of them is being punished as we speak.” He told her. 

“Who were they? The wizards? What exactly did they say?” Hermione wiped tears away. Yaxley sighed, not wanting to tell her. 

“Ivar Rowle gave the boy a potion, causing him to get instantly drunk. He said he had ‘warned you’ to back away from Thor and you’d ‘ignored’ the warning.” Yaxley hesitated. Harry tensed. He had a sneaking suspicion he already knew WHO the second wizard was. There was only one person it could have been. He met Snape’s eyes and the Potions master nodded. “Albus Dumbledore was the other wizard. He put the boy under some kind of spell. I thought it was the Imperio but I’m not sure if he would allow himself to get caught performing that curse. He said SOMETHING to the boy. The lady who was there didn’t catch what he said. He swears he didn’t intend for them to die. He just wanted them injured enough to ‘cool their tempers’ before you and Thorfinn had to face them.” He shook his head, rubbing his face. 

“I knew Thorfinn’s father would likely cause trouble for us. I didn’t think Dumbledore would do something, too!” Hermione cried. Harry put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulders. Yaxley looked at Snape. Snape nodded back at him. He’d speak to Dumbledore himself, find out the whole situation and fill HIM in. 

“I’ve told Dumbledore that you’re to be allowed to leave this time. And I told him Professor Snape and Potter are to be allowed to go with you. Thorfinn will be allowed to go with you, along with Cory and Tony. The Dark Lord sends his condolences and he is eager to meet you. He possibly might attend the services, along with the rest of the Inner circle. Narcissa has offered her help if you need any assistance at all.”

“I probably will need some assistance. I’ll let Narcissa know as soon as I’m able to start making any arrangements. It’ll be a few days before they release the bodies anyway. What about the boy? Is there anyone to make arrangements for him? If he was spelled and tricked into drinking a potion, he can’t be held responsible. I’d hate to think he’s not going to be remembered.” Hermione was now worried about the boy, Levi, after learning how he was used. 

“If there’s nobody else to make arrangements for him, the Dark Lord will take care of him.” Yaxley assured her. She nodded. Yaxley and Dolohov left as swiftly as they’d arrived.


End file.
